


Silence

by The_Lich_Queen



Series: ERROR - 404 - Not Found [6]
Category: Undertale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Aftertale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Dreamtale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Errortale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Freshtale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Inktale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Reapertale (Undertale), Fate, Multiverse, Other, layers, universes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:08:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 92
Words: 57,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24441850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lich_Queen/pseuds/The_Lich_Queen
Summary: The bloody glitch meets a deadly visitor in his domain- he does not like unwelcome guests; it seems that there has been more than just Death at his door.Genocide Sans' half-life takes an unusual turn for the better- he discovers love, friendship and family.Everything is perfect.
Relationships: Error/Geno???, Error/Reaper???, Geno/Reaper
Series: ERROR - 404 - Not Found [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1759549
Comments: 45
Kudos: 98





	1. Book 1: Once Upon A Time...

Once upon a time, there was a realm filled with endless silence.

This realm was only limited to the dark silence- or thought, a small space shone with light. And even that was dim.

Should someone ever dare walk away from this light and walk into the darkness, they would return back into the light.

This realm was warped.

This realm was not a place for the living.

The sole dweller of this broken world stood in front of that light source- he stares with a dull lifeless gaze, watching intently the image that was displayed there.

This realm was the SAVE SCREEN. And the monster standing there was once upon a time, known as Sans the skeleton.


	2. Book 1: Genocide

Sans the skeleton, was a melting glitch doomed to be forever bound to this SAVE SCREEN of a world damned to an eternal Genocide Route; his SOUL tore apart so that only a fragment, a shard remained, while the main part RESET- And another Sans took his place- this was due to his own error, since it was by filling his long-suffering SOUL with DETERMINATION, he became this way.

Living constantly in pain- his bones felt like they were continuously melting, blood and liquid bones pour from his battered form. And the glitches that plagued his bones, seemed to be ripping at his atoms or code, relentlessly.

The broken pieces of his mind kept agonizing day and night; the memory of the deaths of his brother and loved ones- he never slept or ate in the limbo he was thrown into; repeatedly observing and witnessing the genocides between the files of his dark realm.

When the child Frisk entered into his domain, his first thoughts had been to end the existence of his murderer. While in the middle of destroying the fake child, he realized that there was another SOUL, living alongside the SOUL of Frisk: The First Child, Chara.

Sans halted his attack on the child Frisk; he then offered peace and forgiveness, in return the glitch wanted Frisk to get Chara to cease their actions. Frisk agreed.

Thus Sans began to scheme: Yet he needed the help of his counterpart since he could not leave this place without melting.

So with the knowledge of past timelines, he used to gain insight into what 'Sans' would do and say. In doing this, he was able to secure the trust of his other half. If only that had worked.

Time after time he had failed.... and the Sans of the SAVE SCREEN viewed the ongoing slaughter and massacre of the monsters. The pointless genocides.


	3. Book 1: Geno

The glitchy Sans had taken on the name 'Geno'. A reminder for him of the SOULs who had been exterminated through these genocides.

In time Geno's DETERMINATION reshape his powers- he was able to do slightly more, which gave him a sliver of hope.

That hope was spectacularly crushed.

Geno's conclusion- the total destruction of their world; in doing so, bringing closure to those SOULs who perpetually died.

The glitch became devious is the way he handled his SOUL twin- he learnt how to be sly, crafty, manipulative, deceitful, deceptive.

Becoming more clever, sharp-witted, skilful with each encounter. Needing to be resourceful, inventive and imaginative with the limited movement he had in the SAVE SCREEN.

After centuries of endurance, his world was freed from its never-ending story; however not through conquest, not through the termination of their world.

The child Frisk promised no more RESETs.

The glitch peers at the screen from the depths of the dark, cold, SAVE SCREEN remembering- he had wanted to believe in them, he wanted to so badly. 

So he did. 

The skeleton cuts off all emotions, not wanting to feel anything... his orbits are dry, there are no more tears to cry, no more screams to choke out, no more trust to freely give.

The worst part of all this; it was the monsters who agreed to the RESET.

And all it took was a single name: Asriel.

Frisk mentioned the dead Prince, telling them about the flower. Declaring how they wanted to save and every monster in the underground, he humbly asks the King and Queen to return to that time and find a way.

Geno recalls that moment, he had been sitting half towards his twin munching on Toriel's pie- he felt like he was dying again. Because he knew the answer the goat monsters would give. Thus the former glitch had begged and pleaded with them, explaining how bad their lives had been in that eternal loop- surely he was living proof just how insane this kind of force was.

Papyrus. His dear sweet brother, who always wanted to best for everyone; Papyrus wanted to save his little flower friend too.

Then his other self, who should know better- but no, the child lures him in as well, whispering convincing words. Telling tales of scientists and lost time before the Core- of Lost SOULs. The answers of the machine in the basement, who was one behind those: 'Don't Forget!'.

The King and Queen said that they gave it a week after a week had passed they said that all monsters should vote. During this time Geno kept insisting implored the King and Queen desperately - It was hopeless. Of course, they wanted their beloved child back.

The night before the 'final' RESET, the monsters held a celebration in Frisk's honour- the saviour of the monsters was going to help more monsters! Geno had listened to that joyful festival, weeping bitterly from his room.

The morning after, Frisk came to him, speaking to him like Geno was the one who should understand like Geno was the one in the wrong. In front of everyone- what did it matter?

It is not like any monster will keep their memories.

Yet Geno would right? He would be damned to the SAVE SCREEN.

And he will not forget the way the other monsters looked at him, those questioning looks of disbelief, distrust and wariness that had been aimed his way.

Frisk also told him, that he wished that Geno would heal, that he could return whole SOULed with Sans. And be the real 'Sans' once more.

'TRUE RESET'


	4. Book 1: TRUE RESET

That was new.

Geno had never heard of this TRUE RESET.

Imagine his surprise when he realized that Frisk themselves, did not remember. And that the SOUL of Chara had come back- a TRUE RESET had started their story from the very beginning.However, Geno was in the SAVE SCREEN.

Blood pours out of an open wound across his ribs- it started from the centre of the right side of his clavicle, over the first two upper ribs then deeply downwards through his sternum, then partly his false rib (11th), breaking his true ribs (5th, 6th, 7th, 8th and 9th) and lastly, the tip of his left hip bone.

Blood also came from his teeth, dripping off his mandible.

Then there was the burning melting holes that went across every bone, blood and liquid bone, forever pouring out of them.

There was always a light sound of static with him. And whenever he walked, the broken audio of his final moments would follow from his walking cycle- footsteps walking across marble flooring that echoed.

Once more his right socket was a melty bloody mess and he could barely see out of it, so just shut it off completely- it was covered in many glitches that hid it from the dark lonely world. Lastly the glitches- they returned with vengeance. 

They moved in different areas on his bones, breaking and resulting in codes, making it painful to even move now that he was no longer used to the feeling any longer.

The glitch was wearing the clothes he first died in- the white jacket, white jumper, black shorts, white slippers. All bloody.

Now the bloody glitch watches it happen all over again, from how Frisk first started getting bored this time. It was only a matter of time before his other half makes the same mistake as himself. Perhaps a fragment of his SOUL would not even survive this time. 

It was only a matter of time.


	5. Book 1: The Visitor

There was a flicker on the screen above, making Geno frown- that had never happened during the first time he was 'living' in this place. And if it had, he failed to notice. Now it happened almost every day at certain times, vanish for a length of time and then come back.

A small noise caught his attention over the light static that surrounds him. It sounded like bone gently tapping down on the floor of his home.

The bloody glitch slowly turns around.

If he had not just been watching Sans stacking hotdogs on Frisk's head, he would have heard one of them at made it through.

Geno blinks at the strange visitor.

And blinks and blinks.

It was another skeleton in the SAVE SCREEN with him, but it was not Sans.

Black robes surround them, almost floating with their form; all Genocide Sans could see was the white skull within the dark hood and the left white boney hand that grips onto the scythe they held. The blackness of the robes made their bones look whiter than they were.

Geno growls darkly at the newcomer. He knew who this was. This was the 'Grim Reaper' that was spoken in human folklore, he had read about them. Of course, Geno never believed, why did the Grim Reaper not come to claim his SOUL when he first died?

The glitch studies the other skeleton's expression when he raises the hood, he appears... stunned at the sight of Geno.

Completely shocked as he studies the glitch fully, from the glitching skull to his bloody slippers.

The ghoul gives him a bitter smile, "*must not get a lot of mostly dead monsters. huh?"

That broke whatever spell seemed to have been cast over the Grim Reaper because his brow rose and his jaws partly slightly, he was looking at Geno in the sockets now.

"*whatever. grim reaper. you're not welcome here." Geno snaps at the black-robed skeleton and lifts his left hand, bringing his finger and thumb together, clicking them together loudly.

Glitches wash over the grim reaper who barely had time to react before he was thrown out of the SAVE SCREEN.

With a heavy sigh, the bloody glitch turns back around and stares at the screen in front of him, watching his brother, this was a peaceful route.

Geno smiles softly at his brother happy expression.

The screen glitches once again, causing him to lost that smile.

Then the bloody glitch frowns as he listens intently over the sound of his own light static- there was a heavier sound of static, coming somewhere deep in the darkness that encircles him.

Turning his skull to the right, his blind spot, he stares at tiny glitches that fade away, with them, that loud static sound. 


	6. Book 1: Pin It On Him

It was just 'LOVE' not 'love'!

Over the commotion and static, the SAVE SCREEN dweller hears the Grim Reaper calling out jokingly, claiming that Geno was deeply in love with him.

Again!

And again, the bloody glitch was not amused. At all- with that thought, Geno summons more of his glitchy melting blasters and fired without giving the stronger skeleton a chance to rest.

Then he waits... when the dust settles his single socket widens when he sees the black-robed skeleton brushing himself down with one hand while humming, still with that lazy grin on his jaws.

The genocide skeleton growls darkly, a few glitches ran throughout his bones as rage overtook him.

"*why do you keep coming back reaper!" Geno hisses at the deadly skeleton, he summons row after rows of bones and sent when towards Reaper, who gives a lazy swing of his scythe, cutting easily through the bones turning them either into dust or melting away.

Geno glares darkly and was about to send some more when Reaper vanishes on sight; backing up he glances all around, wondering from which direction he would appear from.

"*look. i ain't here to get ya soul." Reaper's voice came from right behind him, making him glitch badly and spin around quickly, "i just want to talk."

Geno gives him a sweet smile, Reaper was in his range; he clicks his finger and thumb... only for Death to still be there, looking at him with one orbit closed and the other hoodied, smiling boldly.

The sweet smile slips from his jaws, he steps back and tries again.

Reaper closes his sockets, letting Geno do whatever he wanted.

"*leave. just leave." Geno snaps at him in anger, when he noticed the other not doing anyway, "you were not here when i called for death. so why are you here now!?"

"*ya called?" Reaper questions opening both orbits now, looking at Geno closely, "i'm sorry. i never heard. i only came here because i was chasing after a mistake. i was surprised to see someone like ya here."

Geno bows his skull.

"*of course it was i'm a mistake!" Geno says bitterly, laughing softly to himself.

"*ya misheard. i was chasing a mistake. an error." Reaper quickly explains, but made no move to comfort the sad-looking skeleton, "there a monster known as the destroyer. he has stolen something from me. and i was following him. i came into ya universe. and then noticed him going through a strange... wall? wall of glitches. anyway. at first i couldn't get through. and then whatever was keeping me out. just vanished. and i was here with ya."

Reaper gazes around at the SAVE SCREEN with a frown, making Geno look around too. There was nothing.

"*i never saw him leave ya universe. he might be still here. hidden in this darkness." Reaper told him looking a little deadly now, "there's a chance that your universe is in great danger."

"*i can protect myself." Geno snaps at him, glaring hard. Then glances around once more, if someone had entered, surely he would have known... or maybe he did know...

"*no ya can't. not from him." Reaper said firmly, glaring also at the darkness around them, becoming, even more, deadlier looking, making look like the Death he was meant to be, "he is one of most powerful monsters in the multiverse. if ya can't beat me. then there's no chance of beating him."

"*so. you're saying you're coming here just for him?" Geno utters in a low tone, making Reaper look to him quickly, with a shocked expression, it turned into a smirk which made Geno glitch.

"*geno. are ya jelly?" Reaper teases lightly, a bold grin playing on his jaws.

"*what?! no!" Geno snaps at him, looking ready to beat him over the skull with something, "look. fine. you can come here. but only to get rid of this error character."

Reaper nods his skull in delight.

"*for now. get lost. i don't want ya here. come back later." Geno snaps at him, turning away and folding his arms over his bloody ribs, he was not used being this close to anyone, since he was isolated from others for such a long time.

"*ok. see ya later lover!" Reaper said to him with a grin.

"*i ain't your-" Geno screams at the laughing death, "-lover..."

Geno sighs heavily, then looks around the darkness.

Walking over to the fringes he listens carefully. Sure enough, there was a static sound not his own. While Geno's static was low, barely heard, this static was much louder.

It might also explain the glitching on the screen that had not happened the first time around.

"*so you're error huh?" Geno calls to the darkness, he hears a noise, like someone's footsteps, "you have been with me for a long time. and i didn't even know it."

Only silence greets him.

"*heh. you stole something off reaper." Geno continues on smiling softly, it was kind of nice just talking aloud, knowing that someone was there listening- perhaps those moments he cried and screamed, this Error character had been there the whole time, "you might want to give it back. he'll stop chasing you."

Geno waits for a reply he knew would not come and turning, he heads back to the screen.

When something metal sounding hit the ground, causing him to jump.

Blinking he stares down at the object by his feet.

It looked like a Gaster Blaster. It was a small Blaster cloak pin with broken robes either side, looking like it had been ripped off with bare hands.

Geno looks to the darkness, he noticed glitches that fade and he knew that his 'friend' was gone.


	7. Book 1:  Dolled Up

When Geno had taken back the pin, Reaper had been delighted- he had never seen the other look so pleased. At one point, he thought he was going to get the kiss of death, the way he was being stared at.

And thus weeks following, Geno was being spoiled.

And the glitch knew he was, yet dared not tell Reaper to stop.

The Grim Reaper kept bringing him 'gift' and half the time he did not know which it was for- getting his pin back or letting him come and 'look' for this ERROR creature.

If it had not been for the pin dropping, Geno would hardly believe that this creature came.

But the glitching and the sound of heavy static in the distance were other signs of truth to Reaper's words.

The hit home to him that there truly was someone else, seemingly living in his space, was one of the rare nights trying to sleep.

He had been laying there with his sockets, partly open, just staring at the ceiling; when he saw a black skeleton standing over him, red orbits glowing in the dimly lit SAVE SCREEN.

It took all of Geno's DETERMINATION not to jump up and attack.

After that, he had also seen this ERROR in the corner of his socket, watching him from the hidden spaces. If Geno pretended not to notice the ERROR would stay for a long while then vanish, if he turned to look, the ERROR would disappear right away.

Of course Geno was too prideful to tell this to Reaper at first, wanting to find a way to deal with this himself... - however, it was when he was sitting watching his brother Papyrus through the screen one evening, he felt someone behind him, thinking it was only Reaper, since he was the only one who came that close, he sat for ages there.

Then he heard it.

The sound of static.

The sound of static not his own.

The heavy sound of static that belonged to the ERROR.

Like with the light noise that followed Geno around, it followed the ERROR wherever he went. Unlike Geno's static that turned on and off at random, the ERROR's was always there.

It made him wonder how he had missed it all this time, however, the fact that the ERROR had sat behind him and he went unnoticed, meant that there were times when Geno just could not hear it or it got mixed up with his own the closer the creature was.

The ERROR had been sitting behind him silently for hours with him.

The memory made him shake; Geno knew what he was listening for, he knew where and when the ERROR was hiding in his realm- he had thought he had worked out when to be alert with the static noises, but he was mistaken.

At first, he had not been worried at all, now he wanted the other gone.

It was then Geno finally confessed to Reaper that he knew the ERROR was visiting him.

That made Reaper come more often, bringing with him even more stuff.

Like a real bed for him to sleep in rather than the floor- it was king-sized with tall posts that held white think curtains. If anyway came inside from the outside while he was sleeping there, it made a strange noise that startled him when Reaper first tested it out.

Also a huge fluffy rug, that was surrounded now by coffee-coloured leather sofas, with long coffee table to match, in the centre of them.

After a long period of time, there was not just stuff everywhere.

It was like a ground-level house with the items for which room acting as walls.

Geno should not get used to Reaper coming here since once he manages to make the ERROR leave, he would vanish along with him.

And after a while again, the bloody glitch did not care that the ERROR was hanging around. The sound of that heavy static coming from the kitchen area when he was in the living room area, or coming from the living room area when he was in the bedroom area, had become a source of comfort to him.

Geno never told Reaper about the heavy sound of static, sometimes when his friend came to watch a movie, the glitch could hear the mega-glitch in the bedroom area.

Reaper did not even realize this was not part of how the SAVE SCREEN normally was.

Geno lays on his bed, that had black silk covers- besides him was one of his favourite items that had been given to him.

It was a Reaper Doll.

Seemingly hand sewn too.

It had appeared next to his bed one morning... which Geno guessed Reaper had given him the day before because he never heard that stupid alarm go off.

Geno had thought that Reaper given him a doll of himself was very vain. However, he guessed his friend had given it to him as a way of saying, that even if he was not with him, he was still thinking of him.

Geno grabs the little doll and hugs it to his chest, holding it tightly.

Suddenly he rolls on the bed, knowing he was getting blood everywhere but not caring, he allows himself to smile slightly.

Then Reaper was just there looking tired, he glances at the shocked Geno and freezes.

Geno freezes too.

They had this strange staring match.

"*geno." Reaper utters at last, he brings his free hand up as he tugs his tool of the trade away, pointing at the doll, "where did ya get that?"

Geno looks at him in confusion, then notices where he was pointing to; the doll.

"*the doll?" Geno says looking a little lost, "didn't you give me this?"

"*geno." Reaper says in worry, his expression turning to horror, "the error is known to create dolls of those he is going to delete. this must be a warning to me. since i can't die."

Geno blinks.

Geno felt his cheeks warm- so there might have been another reason he thought the doll was given to him; the glitch thought that Reaper had a crush on him and that was why he had been given the doll.

Reaper steps forward holding out his arms, "*not worry. i'm here. now give me the doll and i'll get rid of it."

Geno blinks, angry bubbling in his tiny SOUL. And he tucked the doll further into his arms, daring Reaper to come and get it.

"*geno. please." Reaper pleas with a helpful smile, raising his arms more, "just give me the doll. it must be traced with some kind of evil intent."

Geno blinks at those words.

Then stares down at the lovingly made doll.

The intent that was crafted into it only held pure love.

Geno hugs the doll more.

"*its fine. i like this doll. its a good friend now." Geno told him with a small smile, "i don't want to part with it."

Reaper glances at the doll... then Geno watches a hint of a blush forming as the grim reaper spun around.

"*fine. but if anything weird happens surrounding that. we'll toss it." Reaper told him quickly then exited the SAVE SCREEN without even telling why he had come that day.

Geno blinks and then grins. 


	8. Book 1: Messing Around

Geno laughed so hard that blood shot from his nose, hitting the coffee table he was sitting in front, on one of his new pillows.

Geno blinks and stares blankly.

Reaper merely stares, clearly trying not to laugh at what had just happened.

For the past two hours they had been exchanging puns as a way of conversation, the last pun had almost killed Geno it was so funny... however...

Geno quickly covers his face, only his sockets were left in view- he felt so mortified.

'*why should i be?!' Geno's mind told him, 'reaper is death! he must see blood coming from all sorts of weird places all the time!' 

Geno calms himself and lowers his hands, grabbing a handkerchief he always has handy, from his pocket and wipes his face.

"*what a bloody mess." Geno utters more to himself than to Reaper, who grins at him.

They stare at each and start to laugh. 

The pair continued enjoying each other company. 

Geno almost wished that the ERROR that was sitting in the kitchen area, doing whatever he does when there, would come and join them. 

He had thought he heard a glitching laugh at one point. 


	9. Book 1: Touched

Geno was sure Reaper was teasing him.

They had known each other for a few years now; he was sure that his 'friend' _like_ liked him.

When they had their movie nights Reaper would spend half of it watching Geno's reactions rather than the screen, with this loving expression on his features.

'*the moron must think he can't be seen.' Geno thinks as he rolls his visible eyelight, he leans over to grab his cup and Reaper leans away taking his own cup with him, 'is he playing hard to get?'

Geno really did not see the point to this, it was not like he had anyone else to fall in love with, so why Reaper danced around him he did not know.

Geno glares at his friend.

"*reaper." Geno said firmly, making the black-robed skeleton look at him with a raised browbone and smile, "i am not going to dance around this topic. so i'm gonna say it outright. do you want to date me?"

The Grim Reaper seemed to have turned to stone at the question.

Geno waits sipping his tea as he did, looking down at his star book that had appeared one night. The surprised expression on Reaper's face when he had seen it made him believe that it was his only other visitor.

The ERROR had begun to often leave him gifts as well now.

Oddly enough, these were all gifts he had wanted at the time rather than the random things Reaper left him, it was almost like the ERROR could read his mind.

Geno blinks when he noticed death staring at him with a hard look in his sockets.

"*i can't." Reaper says firmly, then he stood up from the table leaving his cup behind clearly about to leave him without telling the reason why.

"*is it because i can't leave this place?" Geno's voice calls out to Reaper, making the other flinch, "i was right."

"*that's not it." Reaper said loudly, turning to look at him sadly, then he sees him a small wounded smile, "i like you geno. i do. and i want to date ya."

"*ok." Geno says with a small smile, he sips his tea some more, then glares when he sees Reaper's expression, hissing out, "what now?"

"*i can't. i won't be fair to ya." Reaper said with a sorrowful voice, "please underst-"

"* **reaper**!" Geno suddenly screams in terror, jumping up from his seat.

Reaper startles just stares at him, not knowing what was happening- then he was struck from behind by a powerful blow and sent sailing forward.

Geno raises his arms out and catches Reaper, the force made him fall backwards and he lands heavily on his rear end, even then they skid across the floor at least six feet before coming to a halt.

Geno quickly looks up, staring for the first time at an unhidden glitching ERROR under the many lights that Reaper had set up for him all over his little space.

Geno could feel the LV coming off the ERROR in waves and he knew that this monster was just as deadly as Reaper himself. The red sockets glared at Reaper as if he had just murdered his whole family.

Geno held Reaper in his hands like had done many times to that doll, keeping his upper body close to his ribs in order to protect his, _hopefully_ , new datemate as best he could.

A white glitchy portal opens behind the ERROR and he steps through it without looking- staring at the pair as he went. Then it closes and they were 'alone' once more. But they were sure that ERROR was watching.

Geno looks down at his, _hopefully_ , new datemate and glances him over, he did not appear to be hurt but he was not moving from his place.

"*reaper? reaper are you ok?" Geno questions softly hugging him tighter, "are you hurt anywhere?"

Suddenly arms slipped around him and he was being hugged in return; Reaper had his skull buried in his middle and he could no longer see his face, but now he could feel his, _hopefully_ , new datemate's shaking badly.

A small sob was heard.

"*reaper? are you crying?" Geno says in surprised, then held him tighter in that was possible, "it's ok. i got you. i'm right here for you. i'll protect you the best i can."

Geno kept saying words over and over such of these, letting the grim reaper cry.

Later that night, Geno discovered that Reaper thought he could not touch him with the glitch dying. To which dead to a light slap around the skull for being a moron. 


	10. Book 1: Stalk

Geno knew and understood many things and the longer he is with Reaper the more he felt that he was still learning.

It was like he was suddenly living once more.

And of course, he knew and understood matters of the heart. Knew which way things would turn now that he and Reaper were dating.

...he did not think his datemate would act so quickly.

Geno was currently sitting on his sofa watching a movie that most likely the ERROR gotten him by Reaper's reaction to it, with Reaper himself sitting behind him.

The grim reaper had floated into the room and on seeing Geno picked him up from his place, sat down in the glitch's grave and then pulled him down so that he was sitting upon his lap...

Geno remembered reading his brother's dating book once, just to see if it was safe for Papyrus to have; he could recall had hand-holding was one of the first steps. ...sitting on laps was one of the eight steps...

Calming himself, he relaxes and let himself be held by his mate. Who seemed to have no interest in going any further than this.

"*busy day?" Geno asks after his movie was finished.

"*very." Reaper replies with a heavy sigh, "the guardians requested i joined them on their rounds because the error had been acting odd lately."

"*odd?" Geno questions with a deep frown, "and those guardians? you told me a little about them. i don't think you ever mentioned their names to me before."

"*ink is the main guardian of the multiverse it seems." Reaper began to explain, lifting his skull up slightly from Geno's back and laying his chin on his shoulder, "who placed him in charge in a mystery. he was just there. or he put himself in that place. dream is the guardian of good dreams or something. and in an important player in the multiverse. like myself. and blue... i don't know how he came to be where he is. but he is the third guardian. he has no new title. so is guardian by name only."

Geno blinks in confusion not able to picture these Sanses, deciding he should not worry since he would never meet any of them, he leans back into Reaper's hold.

"*i'm wondering if the error's crazy new behaviour has something to do with you. geno." Reaper said as he lifts his skull off of his shoulder and leans it back on the sofa.

"*why would it be because of me?" Geno questions this turning in Reaper's hold and bringing his legs around and up on the sofa, so that he was sitting sideways on his datemate's lap.

"*i think..." Reaper mumbles in a low tone, making Geno lean to him to listen, then louder he says, "i think the error loves ya."

Geno blinks.

"*what?" Geno said with a little laugh.

"*think about it." Reaper explains to him looking at him in the sockets, "i only came here whatever i was following the error. he must have been coming long belong me. just watching ya. and now he gives ya gifts. once he saw ya enjoying the gifts i brought to you. and when we first became mates. he attacked me."

Geno nods along with all his words, taking in what was being said.

"*so i have a stalker? whoa." Geno says a little impressed at these turn of events.

"*ya don't seem worried." Reaper says eyeing him up, "nor disgusted."

"*i'm not worried because i have you here with me." Geno said without a hint of shame, he saw no point in hiding anything like this, "and why would i feel disgusted?"

"*the error is the destroyer of worlds. he destroys universes for fun!" Reaper says firmly, looking like he was ready to kill, "he kills off most monsters so we can reap those souls. but the humans he leaves to die and rot with those deleting worlds. which is worst than death."

"*i see." Geno replies with a nod, wondering if he should tell his datemate that he once upon a time wanted to end his own universe and all the lives within. It was not much different from what the ERROR was doing. And he could not find it in himself to care over the human lives which were lost either.

"*i have not told ink about you or the error." Reaper went on after a moment of silence, "i don't want ink to come here. he is a very... strange monster. there's something off about him."

Geno nods once more, taking in this information.

The bloody glitch glances around the SAVE SCREEN wondering if the ERROR was watching, if so, then he would have heard what Reaper reveal to him.

There was no sound coming from anywhere at least.

"*what is the error comes to take ya away." Reaper says in a deadly tone.

"*he won't." Geno answers smiling at him, "i can't leave this place. i'll always be here."Reaper looks at him sadly, then lean over and hugs him close.

"*i'm sorry. i wish i could show ya the outside word." Reaper says to him in a sorrowful voice.

"*its fine." Geno says keeping his smiling mask on for his datemate to see, "its really fine. i'm already used to this place."

The pair fell into silence, just leaning into each other.

A static noise sounded and Geno felt his datemate tense.

'*oh? so you are learning.' Geno thinks with a half-smile, he further cuddles into Reaper, regaining his attention on him, "*you're still tensed. want to watch another movie?"

Reaper pulls slightly away, quickly taking this time to glance around and then looks to Geno with a forced smile.

"*sure love." Reaper says making the bloody glitch smile in delight at the new nickname. 


	11. Book 1: Closer

Geno could tell that the ERROR was steadying getting closer.

The sound of static keeping louder with each passing second was a dead give away, so was the sliding of feet- because he noticed. The ERROR did not walk, he drags his feet along the floor like he was carrying a huge weight on his shoulders.

Geno turns the page of the large book filled with paintings of mountains and forests, sunny skies and starry ones too. It was nice.

Reaper had given him many books containing photos and painting of the outside world. No matter what, he knew it could not compare to the real thing.

The ERROR was there.

The static was louder and the movement had stopped.

Geno looks up from the book and stares around.

The bloody glitch was sitting on a pile of pillows in an empty space, far from his little home Reaper and the ERROR had built for him- Geno was planning to catch the Destroyer away from his home, so no damage could come to it if anything happened.

And here he was.

The ERROR stood in plain sight and this time did not run when Geno stares right at him. Those red sockets seemed to be narrowed in a glare as he studies the bloody glitch.

It must be a strange kind of love the ERROR had for him, one that he could not understand. Like Death, he would have welcomed the Destroyer of World long ago. Now, he was enjoying his half-life a little, enjoying his little stay at home dates with Reaper.

"*hello error." Geno calls to him, straighten up he pats the pillow next to him, "want to come over and sit with me?"

Surprisingly enough, the strange coloured skeleton starts walking over to him. The ERROR wore clothes just like a normal Sans, just blacks and blues. Geno frowns at the Destroyer's feet, his left foot was missing its black slipper.

Geno chose not to mention this and turns to face him when he flops down near him, just out of arm's reach.

This gave the glitch a chance to analyse the mega-glitch further.

Black skulls, yellow teeth, strange blue tear-like marking running down his cheeks. His hands were black, red and yellow- from here Geno noticed the clothes he wore looked a little scruffy and was tore in some places.

This was how he could see that the ERROR was not a completely black skeleton. His feet and shin bones were red, as it seemed his forearm bones. A rip in the red jumper he wore showed red and yellow ribs.

"*reaper seems to think you're in love with me." Geno tells the strange glitching skeleton, the glitches seemed to have started to flicker in time with the bloody glitch's own.

"*i ain't saying anything." The ERROR snaps at him with a strange voice, it was completely glitched going up and down in pitch and volume, unlike Geno where only his bones were glitched up and his walking audio; now that the ERROR was closer, he could make out little lags within the sockets themselves.

'*is that why he looks like he is glaring?' Geno thinks, studying the other carefully, surprisingly enough, the ERROR allowed him, he could have thought that he would be mad.

The two glitches sat in silence.

Then the ERROR reaches in his subspace and brings out a crochet needle when he starts working the yarn in front of him. Geno blinks at this, then turns to look down at his book. The pair remain this way for a long time when the mega-glitch stood and wanders through a portal. A few moments later Reaper found him.


	12. Book 1: Just Friends

Geno was deeply in love with Reaper and was happy with their little dinners here, their movie night or music nights, where they would dance or sing for hours.

And Reaper did everything in his power to keep Geno as happy as he could in this prison.

However, it felt like he always had to go too soon.

Always having work to do.

...

And there was another thing that played on the bloody glitch's mind.

Geno felt he loved the ERROR too, just perhaps, not in the same way.

Error Sans was a strange monster who came silently as someone like himself could; knitting or crocheting then leaving without a word. Just the presence of another helped Geno to cope during the long period his lover was away.

From what little he managed to get out of the Destroyer, he did not simply destroy destroy destroy; the ERROR had to study in-depth the code, watch closely how the universe is moving in the multiverse, test the strength of the dwellers there and much more.

Some of these things could be done outside of the universe so he took his 'work' home with him. In fact, Geno had seen Error typing on an invisible keyboard many times, looking at something intently at something only he could see.

It was nice that Error decides to bring his work here, even if it was just to sit with Geno.

Geno really wanted to say 'thank you' to Error, not only did he come to keep him company but it was because of him that he found a mate in Reaper.

Then was another thing Geno noticed about Error.

Of course, he realized it a couple of times before, but those moments were getting more and more- the ERROR would come and stay even when Reaper was there, hiding carefully in the shadows.

This was no longer a concern of Geno's, he was now sure that his mate was well aware that the ERROR was there too.

It was just those rare moments when he saw Error out of the corner of his socket, staring at Reaper.

With a mysterious expression of longing.

So Geno came to the conclusion, the ERROR was not just in love with him, but Reaper too.

Error came across as lonely, at least to Geno; and sometimes, he sees himself in the Destroyer.

That trapped haunting look.

Geno shook his skull, it was his and Reaper four year anniversary since they started dating; for some reason, the number four was an important number for Reaper, he kept mentioning it to him. Geno could only guess it was something to do with his universe.

So he was baking a cake now and preparing a grand picnic meal later.

Turning to Error who sat on a stool that was next to the breakfast table, he smiles.

"*error make a picnic area just outside the 'home' for me?" Geno says sweetly, the ERROR looks up, staring pass his glasses then nods, "thanks. all you really need to do is place a picnic blanket down and get some brighter lights."

"*don't worry. i know just what to do." Error says with a mysterious smile, "ya gonna have a great time."

Geno blinks at him, then smiles lovingly, happy that his friend felt that way. 


	13. Book 1: The Number 4

It was their fourth anniversary of when they had started dating and so far the pair spent the 'morning' lazing around, had a late breakfast and played music until the 'afternoon'.

Now it was time for the picnic, yesterday Geno spent the whole day making meals for them... the bloody glitch was not the best cook in the worlds, but he was trying... what got him through the trials and errors, was... the ERROR.

Geno spent half the time to busy laughing to fully worry over his failing dishes.

Reaper came in for a quick cuddle, found Geno talking to himself and gave him a questionable look- the bloody glitch chased the deadly skeleton around his 'kitchen' with a wooden spoon for daring asked if he was going _stir_ crazy.

Both there laughing though. And Geno felt that Reaper already knew who he talks to when he was not there.

And now the pair stood outside 'home'.

Geno stares in complete wonder and awe at the strange display but lovely.

Hanging on the 'ceiling' above were many blue strings, on these blue strings floodlights had been carefully tied. They brightened up the space below, and on the 'floor' of the SAVE SCREEN where hundreds and thousands of flowers all around them.

They were all crocheted flowers.

Even the grass between these was crocheted.

Geno blinks, he recalled Error making these why he was sitting next to him over the past year. They were made from Error's own strings and he changed the colour of them as he went along.

"*this is amazing!" Geno utters out softly.

"*how did ya do this?" Reaper questions in a loud voice, he had fallen on his knees staring in horror at the flowers, "i can't touch them. they'll die."

Geno sighs, realizing that he had to explain fully his friendship with Error.

Reaper did not like Reaper but wisely chose never to bring up his name in front after a small fight a couple of years ago.

"*error did this for us." Geno told him simply, making his mate look up at him sharply, "as a gift."

"*or a mockery." Reaper spat darkly, turning and glaring at the flowers with intent hate.

"*reaper. you know error is my friend." Geno explains plainly, he watched as his mate stilled at those words, "also. they are not real."

"*what's not real? ya friendship?" Reaper says looking a little lost now, as he turns to Geno again.

Geno walks closer to the flowers, bending down he takes hold of one's stem and was a little surprised when it did not have to be torn off, it merely came up easily into his hand. Then raising himself up, he walks back to Reaper and knees in front of him.

Then with a smile, places the flower into Reaper's hands.

Reaper looked ready to throw the little red flower away but pauses and stares in awe at the well crafted crocheted flower. It looked almost real and with Error's power running through it, it almost seemed alive.

Reaper grins in happiness, large tears gathered in his sockets.

Geno smiles in delight, he slices over and hugs his dear mate closer to him, quickly he kisses him on the jaws lightly.

Reaper freezes and his sockets became empty. When the white of his eyelights returns, he smiles happily towards Geno, then leans in for another soft kiss.

Together they stood and began to walk hand in hand across the flower field that the ERROR had set up for them. With floodlights' light bounces off the flowers, making it all shine under the warm rays.

They came to a halt at a large crocheted tree with a picnic blanket laying under the branches; the tree was filled with rich green leaves and had little pink flowers hidden in places. Light from the floodlights came through partly, casting shadows on the blanket, making it look like a real tree.

The couple sat down on the blanket then look around- they realized at some point they must have walked up a slope of some kind, whatever the area where the tree was was risen up higher than the flower field and overlooked it.

Geno grins boldly. He had to remember to thank Error the next time he came around- it much have had taken him ages to set all this up.

Turning to his mate Geno sees that Reaper was playing with the tree's roots that came from under the grass.

For the bloody glitch lift felt good. A good loving mate. A good loving friend.

All was well.

Why did he feel like his fate was going to change?


	14. Book 1: Why?

The bloody glitch was mad and a little concerned.

Geno glares at the dark patches of his realm.

Reaper was missing and had been for a long period of time.

So he asked his dear friend, The Destroyer of Worlds, to find out if his mate was healthy and safe. 

The ERROR returned three days later with his report; The Grim Reaper appeared fine, only looking a little unsettled by something.

Error explained he could not get nearer to discover the reason and asks Geno if he wanted him to try some more.

Geno thanked his friend and told him it was fine.

It was not fine, yet he kept smiling, something told him that Error did not believe this.

Geno lets his glare fade, then stares dully into space.

'*why?' Geno thinks helplessly, 'why are you gone for so long?'

In the end, Error was his only saving grace, the mega-glitch seemed to taken time off of 'work' in order to stay with Geno. If not for his presence, the bloody glitch might have thought it was all just a sick dream.

Geno places his hand over his broken SOUL, feeling the dim pulse there- he wondered, if he called to death, would he come for him.

A SOUL on the brink of death should be able to call out to the Grim Reaper, he read about it somewhere in those old human folklores.

So Geno did.

Closing his orbits, he calls out for Death to come for him.

Geno's SOUL grew closer as his DETERMINATION that kept him in this world began to change.

Again and again, he calls.

"*geno?" Came Death's voice, turning the bloody glitch smiles and then faints dead away.

Geno blinks.

He was staring up at a crying Death, Reaper seeing him awake gives him a watery smile.

"*hiya love." Reaper says sweetly to him, "how are ya feeling?"

Geno reaches up and strokes Reaper's cheek... then slaps him as hard as he could.

Reaper flinches at the impact but seemingly unfazed.

"*love?" Reaper questions him with a hurt tone, sending him a small pout.

Geno forces his mate to sit down with him, the crawl onto his lap.

"*where the _hell_ have you been?" Geno snaps from his place on Reaper's lap, he wraps his arms around death's shoulders, places his hands behind his skull.

"*oh. sorry. i've been busy." Reaper said dully for a moment, the glitch felt this was a white lie. 

"*that didn't answer my question." Geno told him, staring hard at his moron of a mate who dared leave him alone for so long, "i was ready to abandon you and ask error to be my mate."

"*oh?" Reaper said shocked, then seemed to think over this quickly and he gives him a bold grin, "two for one then?"

"*what?" Geno says in surprise, then notices the blush, "do you _like_ error?"

That blush deepens and the grin bolden.

"*you do!" Geno says with a joyful laugh, "i thought so! you liked him ever since he made those flowers for us. right."

Reaper merely grins and nods.

"*i doubt we'd get anywhere with error." Geno informs his mate, "i brushed against his hand once. he screamed bloody murder and fleed like a bat out of hell. it might take a million years just for him to sit in the same room as you."

"*heh. we do have a million years. love." Reaper told him sweetly, leaning over and kissing him on the jaws, "we can't die after all."

Geno nods and kisses him back, then remembers he was angry with him and pushes him away with a deadly glare.

"*welp. i have to go. love ya. miss ya. bye." Reaper says quickly and vanishes in a black mist.

"*even if you can't die. i will kill you when you get back." Geno told the air with a glare, then calls out, "error!"

The ERROR appears near him.

"*did you hear all that?" Geno questions, he lifts his skull up to stare at his friend from his place on the floor; Error nods his skull, his cheeks were flushed with blue, "would you ever consider being our mate?"

"*sorry." Error said sadly, looking at him right in the sockets, "i can't. i can only be ya... ya friend."

Geno sighs loudly, then smiles at him, "*that's fine. thank you for being upfront."


	15. Book 1:  *click*

Geno found Error rather cute. 

Reaper also seemed to find him cute too, when Geno explained what the ERROR was like outside of the whole 'I'm going to destroy everyone and everything' act. 

Geno sneakily took photos of Error on his new phone Reaper had gotten him, and send them to him. Error started noticing him doing this. 

So whenever this happened...

The ERROR grabs the phone off of the bloody glitch with his strings- Geno gasps loudly, thinking that he could delete them.

*click*

Geno blinks. 

Error had taken his photo.

Geno gazes at the ERROR, he had a triumph expression on. 

Then turning around Error began playing with the phone, it was clear to Geno that he was sending the photo to Reaper. 

With a mock war cry, Geno charges towards him. Error easily steps aside. 

And Geno blinks at the miss. 

With a bold grin the bloody glitch gave chase after the mega-glitch, trying to grab the phone back; Error ran, of course, and he was grateful he did not leave when Geno came close to touching him. 

After a while, Geno manages to get the phone back and was delighted when the ERROR gave chase. 

This strange actively went on back and fore between them, both taking photos of the other while they running away. 

At some point, one of them had hit the record button. 

And they mad chase was caught on film. 

Geno realized this only after Error left for the day and Reaper came for the night. 

The bloody glitch then set up the phone on their large T.V and watched the chase with Reaper. Reaper seemed to really enjoy the laughing pair- yes, Error was laughing too. 

His mate asked for him to send him the film, claiming this was perfect blackmail to use against the ERROR but Geno had a feeling that Reaper would never let anyone see this. 

Geno leans back in his seat and swipes through his phone, looking at the photos he did not manage to send to Reaper. 

"*i like that one." Reaper said suddenly, making Geno go back. 

Both glitches were in the frame of the shot. 

Geno was sleeping with a small smile playing on his jaws; on hand rested on his chest, while the other was under his chin, leaning on it, the elbow was on the arm of the chair raising it up.   
Upon Geno's skull was a knitted beanie hat with cat ears. Error had leaned in next to Geno, one arm went towards the phone as he took the selfie, his free hand gave a peace sign; the funniest part about it was, Error had this deadpan expression on his features as he stared at the camera.

"*sent that one to me." Reaper says with a bold grin, "i want it on my background."

"*that's a bit of a risk." Geno comments as he sends the photo anyway, "what if that ink monster sees it. you work with him sometimes."

"*yeah." Reaper says darkly, a deadly aura surrounds him, "i don't like ink. he almost killed error last time."

"*mm? can error die?" Geno questions loudly, Reaper turns to him with a frown, "i always thought error was like me. was i mistaken?"

"*i don't know." Reaper admits with a deep frown, "i have tried to kill him. in the past. by touching him. but i never got the chance. he always managed to get away."

"*i'll ask next time." Geno told his mate, reaches for his hand and gently stroking it with his thumb, he knew the Reaper regrets trying to kill the ERROR now, even if they had not really talked face to face. 

Reaper had fallen in love with Error through his kindness he displayed during that one anniversary now dubbed 'the flower event'. After that Geno was able to freely speak about his friend. And he noticed his mate growing more and more fond of the ERROR. 

Even when Geno explained Error bad side that showed itself around him once in a blue moon, he did seem to mind it. From the strange glares, the odd talking to himself, the cutting remarks that happened sometimes, the temper tantrums and the complaining. 

Reaper merely comments that he had a bad side himself, so he could not judge the ERROR. Then Geno questioned his mate if he had a bad side and death fell silent.   
Soon the pair just leaned into each other, smiling at the photos of that day. 


	16. Book 1: Act

Geno leans against his mate, reading a book Error had left for him; he had a mountain of books now and many wooden shelves that made a maze in the depths of his SAVE SCREEN- the ERROR had told him, that once he got out of here, he could make his own library in Death Manor, which seemed to be Reaper's summer home.

Geno found it adorable that Error would think he could ever escape this place. There was no hope of him leaving.

"*ya know..." Reaper suddenly spoke up, looking from his phone, "did ya ever noticed that our main focus on topics we spoke about. are mostly about error?"

"*that's because error is the only one who ever comes here." Geno says after a pause, he had thought about this before, "i really have no one other to speak to you about. do i."

"*oh..." Reaper utters with a nod, they do talk about the books and movie they read or watch too, sometimes they do not speak at all and just lay on each other.

"*what do you think i talk about with error." Geno says with a small smile, making his mate turn at the question, "clearly. it's you. you're the main topic i speak about when i'm with error."Reaper grins at this and hugs him.

It will not like it was all. Error would chat about the outside worlds and so would Reaper before the topic would go onto what the other has gone.

"*oh hey. almost forgot." Reaper says grinning some more, Geno could tell he had not forgotten and just waiting to bring it up, "look what error left me."

Reaper brings out a Geno Doll the same size as the Reaper Doll he had given Geno so long ago.

"*aww!" Geno coos over the little well made doll, "little reaper has a friend!"

"*just a friend?" Reaper asks with a snort, then reaches for the Reaper Doll that was on the other side of Geno, resting against his leg; he grips hold of it and lifts it up so it was in front of him, then pushes both dolls together, "they're gonna be best friends. all we need is an error doll. and we have the set."

Geno snorts too, a little bit of blood came from his nose as he did.

"*when did error give you that?" Geno asks reaching for his Reaper Doll and holding it up, making the little arms move up and down.

Reaper did the same with the Geno Doll, the pair making the two little dolls do a strange dance. Geno saw the od flinch his mate gave at the question.

"*he left it in my fav napping spot." Reaper says with a forced grin, "... hehe. was a little creepy. i didn't think anyone knew about that place. how he found out is beyond me."

Geno chose not to comment on this. Error had many times come along with just what he needed without saying anything to anyone. Not for the first time, he wondered if Error could read other's minds.

"*...can i play with reaper doll for a bit?" Reaper asks suddenly, breaking Geno out of his thoughts, blinking he hands over his doll to his mate and in turn, the Geno Doll was passed over to him.

Geno began playing with his own little self, moving the arms around... but Reaper was not playing along. In fact, the Reaper Doll had his back to Geno Doll.

Geno moves his doll over to the other doll, making the arm tap the other on the back. Reaper turns the Reaper Doll around and makes it hug the Geno Doll; then he quickly pulls it away and made the doll kiss the other.

Lastly, he pulls away completely.

"*'oh geno doll. how i love thou!'" Reaper says in a small voice making Geno laugh at his moron of a mate, "'i want to be with you for all time!"

"*'me too.'" Geno spoke up, matching the tiny voice for the doll, feeling a little warm at the words; he was not really sure what to say.

"*'ah! my love wishes to be with me too!'" Reaper cries out making the doll's arm go to it's forehead, "'my soul cannot take it! surely it will burst with happiness! my love! shall we go beyond!"

"*...'beyond?'..." Geno questions blinking in confusion, looking to the Reaper Doll to Reaper himself, who was watching the Geno Doll intently, "'what do you mean. my love.'"

"*'will you do me the honour. of your hand in marriage?'" Reaper asks his voice switching between the tiny voice to his own deep droning one halfway through.

Geno thought he had 'crashed' like Error had spoken to him about. Many thoughts raced through his mind so fast he felt dizzy.

'*the doll. we are just playing. right.' Geno thinks quickly, he moves the Geno Doll closer to Reaper Doll, but spoke in his own voice, "*yes." then he leans the doll in and kisses the other doll.

Looking up from the doll he watches Reaper rattling badly, the sound that he was making was very loud.

At last, Reaper looks up from the dolls.

"*do... do ya mean it?" Reaper questions in a soft voice filled with emotion.

The dolls were still pressed in their lover's embrace, kissing; Geno leans over them, then presses them between their ribs, as he kisses his mate deeply.

Then he pulls away, confirming his answer, "*yes."Reaper smiles brightly, letting go of the doll, he reaches over and hugs Geno tightly.


	17. Book 1:  *click**click*

An odd noise came from the bloody glitch, who could not stop grinning.

When Geno was alive, the thought of finding a mate had been far from his mind- he had always wanted Papyrus to find a loving mate, then perhaps his own. Marriage was even further still. Once he died he never even entertained the idea of having a mate.

Even when he escaped the SAVE SCREEN and lived on the surface.

Falling in love with Reaper and then Error, was a complete and utter surprise.

And now he was going to wed Death itself.

Madness.

Geno leans over, making Error cry out and glitch when the bloody glitch flops on top of him, hugging him tightly- he knew that his friend was scared of being touched. However, after them shaking hands a few weeks back, he discovered that the ERROR did not mind Geno's touch.

And after that the mega-glitch allowed the bloody glitch to hug, lean on and flop all over him as much as he wanted.

Currently, the two glitches were on Geno's large sofa, where he had just finished explaining how Reaper had asked him. He had the feeling that Error already knows, however, he still listened to everything he had to say.

"*this is impossible. this should not be happening." Geno told his friend, he pressed his face into Error's shoulder, "i can't believe this. is this real life right now?"

"*it's real. now get off me." Error snaps at him but did not make a move to push him away.

*click* *click*

Error looks up and blinks. Geno looks up and blinks.

The two glitches blink in time.

Reaper was grinning down at his phone, his other hand rubs his chin in a thoughtful manner as he studies the image.

"*reaper!" Geno says in surprise and then smiles brightly, then he realized how out of character he was being and gives him a glare.

"*ya better delete that. or i'll delete you." Error growls at the black-robed skeleton, who looked highly amused by that. That glare could match Geno's own.

Geno pulls himself up and gets off of Error, going over and looking at the photo that had been taken; he tries not to grin at his friend's expression.

Suddenly Error was with them, grabbing Reaper's hand and then seized the phone out of it- he then starts to delete the picture.

Geno blinks, then quickly looks to Reaper who was standing there stunned at the sudden touch.

Once Error was done he tosses the phone back to Reaper but it was Geno who caught it since Reaper was still frozen.

"*morons. the pair of ya!" Error snaps as he wanders back to the seat and flops down with a huff. 

Geno laughs- he hurries over to his friend, glad he had not run away like he normally does whenever Reaper comes in; he sat down next to Error and waves to his mate to come over.

Reaper came back to reality, he sees the two glitches sitting on the sofa- one grinning at him, the other glaring. As he went carefully over, he notices Geno pointing to the other side of Error.

With a firm nod, he slowly sat down next to Error, only on the edge of the seat- then he slides back, never once making socket contact with the mega-glitch. Slowly, carefully, he leans against gently on Error's side.

Geno watches as Reaper dares to turn and look to Error, who was staring ahead of them- he was glitching like crazy yet he had not made a move to push Reaper away.

The rest of the evening was silent. Geno reading his book called 'The Particular Sadness of Lemon Cake', Reaper playing with his phone, no doubt chatting to both Life and Grim at the same time and Error knitting a black jumper that appeared to have no back to it.


	18. Book 1: Of Life

Geno heard many stories of Life and was hardly surprised when she turned out to be a Toriel.

At first, he thought she was just greeting him since he was marrying her best friend and all. It seemed that this was not the case.

Her reason for the visit was to help Reaper explain to Geno that they could not be truly married by the laws that they came under. So they would be wed by vows alone.

Life explained most of it, Reaper sat off to one side, seemingly rattling in rage. Geno was saddened by this.

A Guardian like Reaper, need two other Guardians to perform the ceremony.

Guardian Life said yes right away, more than happy than to do this for her beloved friend.

Guardian Death thought he would have the support of his friend and King, the Asgore of Reaper Tale; Asgore refused when Guardian Death asked him. And in doing so, restricted Death.

No other Guardian would dare step forward when Asgore of Reaper Tale rejected the request.

Life had a huge fight with her former mate, clearly upset that her best friend's one chance of happiness was being ruined by him.

"White and red flowers?" Life says looking through the notes Geno had made, "are you sure?"

"*yeah." Geno says with a small smile, "i know it's a little grim. white and red flowers together are normally for funerals..."

Life nods her head, looking a little sad.

"Are you perhaps not aware that Death cannot touch flowers?" Life told him in a small voice."*don't really." Geno told her smiling, then turning slightly he calls, "error! come here!"

Life appeared shocked at the name.

"*please meet my best friend." Geno says sweetly, holding out a hand into the darkness behind him- a black, red and yellow hand slips into his and Geno guides his friend around the seat, "this is error."

Life stares at the ERROR, look to Geno and then back at the ERROR.

"*show her error." Geno said after a moment of silence.

The ERROR reaches into his subspace and Life sort of tenses, almost waiting for an attack. Then the ERROR pulls out his hand and Life leapt to her feet, her hands filled with fireballs as she stares down at the- tiny, skilfully crafted crocheted flowers.

The fireballs vanish from existence and she steps forward, making the ERROR step back. Life gives him a long stare and then steps forward once more.

The ERROR steps back.

Suddenly Life was walking forward at great speed, doing an odd power walk, while the ERROR went backpedalling at surprising speed. Geno quickly reaches into his pocket, grabs his phone and began recording, because he was sure that Reaper would not believe even if he told him.


	19. Book 1: The Plan

The months that followed were either painstakingly slow or shockingly fast.

There were times he was felt he was not going to get everything done by the due date that Reaper had set. And every time, it could not get here quickly enough.

Error actually drags him away from his work, then sat him somewhere far from his tasks, allowing himself to destress over the matters by reading, watching movies or just talking it out with his friend.

Reaper had done something similar but with different methods.

Geno worked intently on all their wedding plans and Reaper was more than happy for him to do this, only given his input when the bloody glitch requested.

Geno decided early on that he wanted a Winter themed wedding. While Reaper commented offhandedly that he would not mind having a Spring themed one.

With Geno being the one planning it, both Death and Life thought that it was going to be Winter one. But Geno announced to his mate and his mate's best friend over tea, that they were going to have a Spring themed wedding but a Winter themed honeymoon.

It was worth the look of pure love Reaper sent his way when he told him this.

With the way his own best friend, the ERROR, kept lurking around, it was clear to Geno that he was also working on something too, and not just the flowers.

It made Geno stare at him which time he came, silently begging for answers as to what he was up to.

Error kept his mouth firmly shut on the matter and told him just to wait.

Life came around to help, so did Error, he spent most of the time hiding behind Geno, staring at her. Almost like he was waiting for her to jump out at him.

Life found that the big bad ERROR acting this way, highly amusing. Never once did she comment on his 'job' and it was properly wise of her no not.

Reaper swore her to secrecy about the ERROR. And he did the same for his brother, a Papyrus dubbed 'Grim'. He came a visited Geno for dinner one evening.

It was just Geno, Reaper and Grim at the time.

Grim was forewarned about the ERROR.

Just as Error was forewarned about Grim, who always seemed to crash or fall silence whenever there was mention of a Papyrus.

The mega-glitch would meet the second Death only a few days before the wedding itself.

Geno smiles across the table at his mate, who was chatting happily with his brother, as he had come for dinner again. The main topic was the Spring themed wedding and Reaper was clearly pleased and not trying to show it.

Soon it was time for Grim to go, leaving Reaper behind.

They quickly found themselves in the bed, '*i made the right choice.' Geno thinks as he was being cuddled to death by Reaper. 


	20. Book 1: Guardian Of Silence

Geno was stunned.

Reaper was delighted.

The ERROR had made the largest portal he had ever seen, creating a starry moonlit sky to overhang them.

They stood in the centre of a huge flower field that Error had made, holding hands as they were about to say their vows.

Geno could no longer see through his sockets, blood and tears ran down his cheeks, blurry his chance to see this beautiful display of the universe in front of him. Quickly wiping his tears, he was determined not to cry again.

Grim stood near the happy couple, as did Reaper's best friend, Life. Error was here too, hiding behind the tree he had made as he kept glancing between Life and second Death like they were going to get him.

It sort of made Geno sad that his friend could not relax.

"*thank you error." Reaper calls out to him happily, they heard an angry huff in reply. Life smile gently at them all, she was the one who was helping with exchanging vows alone.

"I only wish I could do more my friend," Toriel Life told him softly, making the pair turn to her, "but for this, I would need the aid of someone who is just as powerful as us."

Geno nods his skull.

When he had confessed that he did not understand once more that morning, Reaper tried again to explain that Guardian had to be married in a certain way, so was impossible for them.

Reaper Tale's Toriel and Asgore was the best choice because the Guardian that did the vows had to be equal or higher rank.

But right up to the wedding day, Asgore had refused, claiming that Death had no place being wed.

So they would be married only by their vows alone.

Reaper wore a black robe with handsewn white thread borders, that had a unique pattern. Geno wore a white robe, much like his mate's, but had black handsewn borders with the same pattern.

As part of Death's family tradition, they had to sew each other's hems.

Reaper had shown him the pattern... but he could not sew, so Grim had to help and with Geno... he could not sew, so it was Error that helped him.

Everyone was silent for a moment.

"*...i can help with the vows..." Error's voice spoke up, breaking the silence- everyone turns to stare at him, half of his body was peeking out from behind the tree, "ya never asked... so..."

"WAIT?! YOU CAN HELP?!" Grim Papyrus cries out in surprise, "THAT CAN NOT BE! YOU HAVE TO BE AT THE SAME RANK AS LADY LIFE OR SANS- I MEAN REAPER!"

"*...actually... my rank is higher than life and death." Error told them making everyone stare, it was clear what everyone was thinking, "toriel here is the guardian of life. reaper the guardian of death. but i am the guardian of silence. which means: destruction and rebirth."

Geno blinks and turns to his mate for answers, '*was reaper shaking?' he thinks, then looks to the others, they were all looking at Error in complete and utter shock-

Reaper seemed to snap out of it first, quickly looks to Geno and then back to Error. They stared at each other for a moment, then Death seemed to nod.

Geno notices the look on Life's face, she looked like she was going to vomit for a moment. When seeing his stare, the moment passed and she nods.

'*clearly something going on...' Geno thinks when he saw the exchange.

"*so wait. all this time. ya were just doing ya job?" Reaper questions to him dully, seemingly forcing his voice to sound neutral, "ya meant to destroy the unv-"

"*that don't matter right now." Error answers quickly, slowly stepping around the tree and walking toward them, "this is ya wedding day. and i can help with the marry ya both."

"*is that ok? reaper?" Geno questions his mate, looking at him, "do you want to be bound to me. forever?"

Reaper kisses his love hard and then looks to Life and Silence.

"*please." Reaper begs them with a bold grin, "please." it was all he seems it be able to say. And Geno understood why, like himself, he thought that he could ever be with anyone. And with someone, they truly came to love too.

"*under these stars we shall have ya swear eternal love." Error told them as he steps next to Life who smiles sweetly at him, he blushes at her and quickly looks at Geno.

Geno grins boldly, '*someone has a crush on life.' he elbowed his mate, who nods, Reaper had seen it too.

"Let us begin!" Life roars loudly, her powerful voice hurries through the SAVE SCREEN going into the universe above. Raising her arms, fire flames to life all around them. A fiery staff came into her hand from those flames and she held it in front of herself with complete care.

Error raises his left hand towards the stars above them and a purple glow shone brightly. When it vanishes there was a weapon in his hand, with blue ribbons floating around it in invisible winds, at the ribbons ends were loose blue strings.

The weapon was a glaive.

Error held it close to himself. "*yes." Error utters however many voices spoke at once, some before he even opened his jaws, others spoke even when he finished his word, they sounded young, old, male, female, deep and soft, "let us start the marriage bond."


	21. Book 1: New Life

The landscape was completely covered in a thick blanket of snow, still, it heavily fell from the dark clouds above, piling up even more.

A sight the monster gazing out of the frosty glass, would never see again.

Geno was on his honeymoon and he got himself a real winter themed one.

So many times happened in such a short space of time, that he could barely believe any of them truly took place. That he was in some kind of deep sleep and all this was happening inside of his dreams.

No.

Geno well knew the difference between reality and his dreams.

The rare moment he slept in the SAVE SCREEN, his dreams were always filled with bloody and LOVE, with no hope of any happy endings.

Further proof was right in front of him.

After Error revealed that he was the Guardian of Silence, and helped marry him and Reaper together at their wedding alongside Life, his dear friend did something else for him.

Somehow the ERROR had added something in the vow that tied the SOUL. Here Geno and Reaper's SOULs had been on full view for the worlds to see and maybe the reason why Guardians had to have other Guardians to perform this task.

Because the ERROR had played with his code- it seemed that his friend was not eyeing up Life due to a little crush but because he was stealing her data.

The results did not appear right away, so Error took him to one side after the wedding and explained what he had done. It was a betrayal of trust to all taking part.

But Error mentioned that he did not care if Life, Grim or even Reaper hated him for it. Now Geno had a copy of Life's key code inside of the bloody glitch's own...

And he was not so bloody anymore. Nor was he hardly a complete glitch.

Over the past week, Geno's bones had healed, leaving behind discoloured off white scars where his bones melted and reformed, then melted again. The scars was all over him, making him ache something- they were much better than bloody holes that left him in constant pain.

OF course, a scar across his ribs had formed, he kept touching it, running his fingers along the edges, think that it would reappear at any second.

There were still glitches, these no longer gave him any pain, nor made him feel like his atoms or code, as Error called them, was going to rip him apart.

And there was his right socket. The last time it had healed when it was a melting mess and seemed looked that way even when it closed up.

This time, it healed over with solid bones leaving behind a large webbing of scars. There was still more glitching in this area than most on his body and often showed up when he was overexcited or stressed.

The ERROR said he was more like a ghoul now.

With this new life running through him, he could now leave the SAVE SCREEN safety... When the time came for Geno to explain what his best friend had gone, the ERROR went into hiding.

Reaper was torn at being happy for Geno and enraged at Error.

And shockingly, he had been surprisingly fearful to leave his dark silent realm.

Geno had been trapped all that time, dreaming of a day that would never come and the moment arrived when he could actually leave... and he had to be carried out by Reaper.

Even though Reaper had set this time aside and worked very hard to clear this period, Reaper's Asgore had still been reluctant in given his new husband some time off for his honeymoon.

The Asgore only settled down after his former mate, Toriel, came and had a shouting match with him.

Other than that surprise after Error took him to one side in the middle of it all, the wedding itself was great. It was one of the best's times of his life and Geno felt that he would never forget it.

His best friend returned a little later on when he felt that Death was no longer going to kill him. And dared not mention this to his brother Grim, nor Life.

Error had requested at the wedding feast, or rather, he had a demand, having them all swear not to tell a SOUL to anyone about his rank in the multiverse- most of the cake that Geno baked had been eaten by Error and no one minded, then he left.

Life and Grim left them in the SAVE SCREEN alone... then when Reaper called them up to inform them that the ERROR had done something to heal Geno, the pair was more than happy to come back and help with the big move out.

Error came back.

And since Error's portals were more like walkways through gateways, he kept that open for them through the five days it took to move everything.

Now it was just him and Reaper alone in Death Manor.

Geno curls at his lover's side and then hugs him.

He felt Reaper hug him back.

"*geno. ya would never leave me right?" Reaper asks in a hushed tone, almost like he was scared to speak out loud, "you won't run away?"

Geno blinks, he rolls over in bed to face his mate. Then sees the horror and fear is Reaper's sockets.

"*reaper?" Geno questions with a deep frown.

"*you're such a wonderful monster." Reaper went on, reaching out to hug Geno once more, "i bet ya can have anyone ya wanted now that ya free. sometimes i felt that ya were only with me because i'm the only one ya could ever have. and i was ok with that. but now..."

"*oh? now i'm out. i can run away and find my one true love." Geno finishes with a dreamy sigh, then slaps his husband's skull, "you moron! i love you reaper. you! and even if i can see the sun. the moon and stars. it means nothing. i want to be by your side."

Reaper was rattling loudly, "*thank you."

"*you can thank me by giving me the wonderful life you promised me." Geno snaps at him in a rough tone, giving him another slap for the sake of it.

"*hehaha. death promising ya life." Reaper says with a small sob, "don't ya think that's a funny joke."

"*very humerus," Geno replies dully, giving him another slap.

"*i love ya geno." Reaper told him firmly, "so much it hurts inside.""*i love you too reaper. now and forever." Geno answers him, instead of slapping his skull this time, he gently runs his hand over it.


	22. Book 1:  A Change

As time passed he noticed something.

Geno frowns deeply.

His SOUL was different.

It was no longer a small piece, it had grown into a whole SOUL. The older part was still there within it, pure white and almost glowing- surrounding it was blackness in the shape of a SOUL. They glitched together sometimes, making a strange grey.

After that he kept an eyesocket on it, he could see that the blackness was slowly being overtaken by the pure white.

The former bloody glitch checks his MENU; it was glitching so much that nothing made sense. None of the wording stayed long enough to read and he could not open half of the buttons.

Surely this was because Error placed a piece of Life's code in him, as well as being half SOUL bound with Reaper.

Geno places his SOUL back to its rightful place and leans back in his seat- he gazes around the library which was filled with the many books Error had given him over the years. The Destroyer of Worlds knew what he liked to read well.

Geno smiles to himself, he remembered when Error had told him one day he could have a library of his own in Death Manor- and look! it had become his home and his books lived here too.

A black mist appears and the grinning Grim Reaper floats on in, going right to his mate and settling down on the glitch's lap, falling asleep almost right away.

Geno snorts loudly at this.

'*i'll have to ask reaper about my soul later.' Geno thinks as he leans back, turning to look out the window- it was morning and the sky was a deep red colour. 


	23. Book 1: The Days Go By

Geno spent most of his days as a house skeleton.

The complete opposite to when he was a true Sans. No longer was he lazy, wanting to do everything he missed out on when trapped.

He would clean the manor in stages during the course of the week and tried to cook good healthy meals. His states in cooking had improved thanks to all the stuff Reaper had gotten him when he was in the SAVE SCREEN.

It was so much better than the life he left behind and the best part was, Error gave his home universe a happy ending by removing the fallen child and taking their SOUL. Now his brother and other self lived freely on the surface, with no way of Frisk resetting.

When he finished his chores, which he did at his own pace, he would relax with Error who would still come to visit when he was not working- which was almost all the time. The mega-glitch all but lived there with them.

Reaper told Error he could have any wing to claim as his own; he refused at first and vanished for a month.

Worried Geno asked Reaper to find him. It was not unusual for the mega-glitch to disappear when he had some destroying or patching to do, the longest he had been gone for was three months.

It was just how he parted way this time; the simply offer had somehow become a fight between Death and Destroyer. The issue with Error recoding Geno's SOUL was mentioned and he left with a huff.

Reaper explained to Geno that he really did not mean to say anything of that, it must have played on his mate's mind for him to bring it up.

In the end, Geno told Reaper that it was Error he had to say this stuff too and he went to find him.

Reaper returned home four days later with a very colourful ERROR... it seems that he had been fighting with his foe, Ink Sans.

Geno helped the ERROR clean up, it took hours to get the paint off and it took into some weird places, even with his clothes on. During the washing Reaper told Error he was sorry, that he was grateful for all that he had done for them. 

Error just huffed and glitched when the water was poured over him. 

In the end, Reaper offers him the choice of staying with them once more.

The ERROR took the South Wing, which was close to the garden and had a very large attic. The Destroyer made the attic into a huge star gazing platform that the whole household could come in to enjoy.

Geno noticed that Reaper had made up a bedroom for Error, right next to their one, he even had a door that linked up to theirs.

The thing was that Error never slept.

Geno's nights were spent with Reaper mostly- the evening meal, then doing whatever before star gazing with Error. Then to bed.

Reaper's brother Grim Papyrus came to visit on the weekends or every other weekend some months.

Geno was loving how his life was going at the moment.

Day and night came and went over and over, he did not have any track on time itself, just kept up this amazing way of living...so good to be true, it almost felt like something bad was going to happen...

Then was that strangest of his SOUL that he never got around to asking Reaper or Error about.

And when his SOUL became a pure glowing white, he did not see the point of even mentioning it any more. 


	24. Book 1: Of Course

The glitch was glitching like mad...

Geno layout on a long and large fine quality sofa, almost in a relaxed, smiling sweetly at the nervous monsters.

When the glitching skeleton sighs heavily, he watches them all flinch. When he moves to sit up, he noticed the sweat forming.

The glitch should have known something was going to happen. And had imaged many times that could go wrong with his everyday life.

This situation had not even made it on his list.

A 'Death' Cult.

Followers of Death.

Geno had been told by Error that most Guardians had some kind of followers in some shape or form, with how Reaper always told him that the dwellers of Reaper Tale acted towards him, he did not think his hubby had any followers.

Getting kidnapped by his husband's cult...

'*should i laugh?' Geno wonders to himself, watching those who were guarding him, 'this whole event how like something out of a bad fanfiction...'

The glitch gazes through the metal bars.

The large room was an odd mix of different rooms tossed together- on one side was a king-size bed, in the middle was a sofa, to the other side was a long table with four chairs, a kitchen close to that.

It almost reminded Geno of his SAVE SCREEN with the maze of stuff. However, this room was cut off short by metal bars and on the other side where the cult members all on guard.

They seemed to be very fearful of Geno for some reason. The members had not done anything to him, only stole him from his home when Reaper and Error were out.

...the ERROR had been missing for a few weeks now and Geno had been worried for him, he had asked Reaper to go find him and he promised that he could do so.

Reaper came back and explained that Error had come across a rather large glitch in a multiverse and was creating a patch for it. This glitch turned out to be a virus.

The virus eating the dwellers of universes' SOULs, leaving behind monsters that were continuing to live on even without their SOULs.

It was taken a fair bit of time dealing with the outbreak.

On top of this, Ink and his groupies attacked Error whenever he appeared so it was making his job harder for him.

Geno watches as the guards change over from their stations- he almost grins when an older monster glares at him; he rolls his eyelights.

The Cult Leader seemed to be a complete moron.

He confesses his undying love for Death and then rants on about how Geno had corrupted their beloved Guardian.

While he was annoyed by these turns of events, he was not worried, Reaper had promised to protect should anyone try and harm him. And Error was very protective of him too.

These monster had just kidnapped someone who was important to two of the most powerful monsters in the multiverse- he could see this ending in many deaths. However, he wanted to stop that if he could, Geno knew that Reaper would get in a lot of bother if he killed anyone that was not on his list.

Standing up the glitch wanders over to the bars- Error had been teaching him many things about codes. Even how to glitch through walls; he really did not want to wait around any longer, Geno had promised Reaper's favourite meal to be waiting for him for their date... he would be late of course, but he could at least get a little something ready for his hard-working mate.

Geno remembers Error says that every universe has one main gateway and their minor ones dotted about- the monsters had taken him straight down to this place from a gateway, so it was somewhere in the building.

Glitching through the bars, the guards stare at him in shock and horror, Geno gives them a sweet smile, he knew why they were scared; these bars were made with magical barriers in place, no magic should be able to pass them...

'*today. i won't be some princess waiting in a tower for her princes to save her.' Geno thinks as he raises his hands and fought with all his DETERMINATION.


	25. Book 1: Return

Geno smiles when someone kissing him lightly on the jaws, rolling around in bed to face them, he sees his mate Reaper giving him a loving gaze.

"*g'morning love." Reaper says softly, leaning down for another gently kiss, "sorry i was so long. and sorry i missed our date. asgore had me running around on a giant goose chase. anything happens while i was away?"

Geno knew that Reaper was asking if anything happened with him and Error... however, the glitch smiles and sitting up in bed began to tell him a tale of a great escape.

The horror that slowly crosses his mate's expression was not something he would forget soon, and now he was wondering if he should not have told him at all. Afterall, Geno got out safe and sound, even destroying the cult's whole base with the skills Error taught him.

The stupid leader had screamed that he had not seen the last of him and ran away. That made him laugh over the ruins of their base.

The rest of the day was spent in bed, just with Reaper holding him tightly. Geno realizes that losing him in death was one of Reaper's biggest fears.


	26. Book 1: The End #1

It had been four years since Error went to deal with the virus issue... he was missing.

Reaper lost track of him and he just vanished.

Geno who was worried for best friend decided that he did not want to sit around and went out to search for him himself.

The glitch went on an epic journey through the different universes, making new friends along the way and a couple of rivals. Who knew Reaper was so popular.

Of course, their rivalry did not matter since the only one who could compete for Reaper's heart was not around and Geno was willing to share with his second love.

Geno would return back to the Manor showing all the stuff he brought back with him to Reaper. And Reaper followed him anywhere he went- coming and going at odd times. 

However, the glitch had to stop his travels when he discovered he was brewing.

So Geno got Reaper back on the case of the missing ERROR, when he had been given some time off- this was due to Reaper Tale's Asgore believing that the end of the multiverse was happening. Universe after universe was glitching badly, many were dying. 

Anyone was who 'knew' about the multiverse was called into action, all searching for a way to save it.

To make matters worse for Geno, Reaper told his mate that the ERROR was being blamed for this, even when there had been no trace of him in years.

After a lot of digging and favours being promised, Reaper found out when the ERROR vanished- it happened just after a battle with the Star Sanses during the period Error had been trying to remove the virus.

From what he gathered, it had been a 'normal' FIGHT between them with nothing strange that could have to lead the ERROR disappearing.

Geno did not want to believe that it was the end.

The glitch ran a hand over his skeleton key- Science Sans had somehow made a device that allowed to peer through, which should be impossible due to the magical mass. But they confirmed one little souling brewing into a shin inside.

Skeletons should have between two to nine shins, this was a rare event just to have one.

Reaper had already come up with a name: 'Goth'. Taken from the 'G' and 'O' in 'Geno' and Reaper's other name 'Death' the ending of it at least, the 'T' and 'H'.

Geno loved the name but it was hard to imagine having the child without his other love, Error with them. Reaper had felt the loss too and was doing all he could without looking like he cared in front of others when he was searching.

Geno looks up from the bed, Reaper strolls in with Sci just behind him.

"*ready love?" Reaper says grinning brightly but there was a worry in his sockets, "doc says that ya should we could break it we need to."

Geno looks down at his skeleton key, it had one crack in it and was happening very slowly. A little too slowly, which was why Reaper brought them to Sci.

Sci wonders over and stares at the single crack, "*how long ago did this start?"

"*about three hours about ago." Geno told him with a pained smile, "is something wrong?"

"*keys should break in a matter of seconds." Sci informs him grimly, "we need to get them out. now." the science Sans turns to Reaper, who had become frozen, "*reaper. i need ya help. we need to get him to my main lab."

Reaper jumps into action, bending over Geno, he places one hand under his back and the other under his legs and lifts him quickly but carefully; even though it was gently, Geno faints at the sudden movement that sent a strange wave of pain rushing through him as the key tries to tear away from his bones. 


	27. Book 1: The End #2

Geno blinks.

He was staring up at an unfamiliar ceiling.

There was something heavy on his chest.

Glancing down he sees a shin. Not a new shin, this one had gone through their first blasting so was fully grown one.

Placing an arm around it, he pushes with his legs to wiggle up in the bed, holding it tight; gazes dully at the room, he noticed that Reaper was not with him.

"*reaper!" Geno calls to his mate lightly, there was no answer, his voice was raw from lack of use and he wondered how long he had been out for.

A loud banging sound came from the distance.

It sounded like someone was in the middle of a FIGHT.

Geno blinks away the haziness, then studies himself- he had begun to glitch. Beyond that, he sees he had been cleaned up and he was wearing his favourite nightwear. A starry dark blue set, long-legged and long-sleeved. His shin, Goth, was wearing the same as Geno, who it was a lighter shade of blue.

Carefully holding his shin, Geno pulls his legs around and hang them off the side of the bed. Then he pushes himself to the edge and listens once more.

... Forget a FIGHT there was a war raging somewhere in the labs, some of the attacks were rocking the walls of the room, making dust and dirt fall from the light fittings.

Geno frowns deeply; Science Sans was a neutral player in the multiverse, Reaper claims there is an unspoken rule not to disturb this universe.

Quickly he makes himself across the room and to the door, opening it ajar, he peeks outside- there were a few piles of dust.

"*its fine goth. we're fine." Geno told his sleeping shin, then he frowns once more. Shins were meant to learn to walk not long after their first blasting before being fed for the first time.

Had Reaper done these steps?

"*ugh. now is not the time." Geno said to himself as he opens the door wider and stuck close to the walls as he came out- there was not a living SOUL about.

Geno decides that his shin comes first, he must leave the dangers of this universe behind. He was sure Reaper would be fine, he was very strong.

With a nod he slides against the wall, holding his shin tightly to his ribs, staring left and right should anything come. 

Suddenly, deep within his SOUL, there was a song, causing him to pause. 

Geno knew what it was, or rather who it was-

The ERROR had returned.

Then came a powerful quake throughout the fabric of reality, the multiverse seemed to quiver 

Geno hears the FIGHT noises becoming to a halt. Suddenly the sounds changed, Geno hears the screams of fear and terror echoing throughout the labs, even from where he was.

Geno takes himself off the wall and began walking down the long corridors, the sound of his bare feet bones hitting the floor tiles almost drowned out the faint sounds. Soon he came to the lifts and quickly pushes the buttons.

The gateway was at the centre of this place, just behind the main lobby in a hidden room.

There was a 'ding' and the doors slide open- Geno rushes inside and pushes the 'up' button. The doors close and music plays as he slowly goes upwards.

It must have taken a matter of minutes but it felt like years before it stops and the doors opened. 

The ERROR was waiting for him.

Error quickly darts forward, bends down and picks him up much like Reaper had done before, then glances over his shoulder, growling darkly.

Geno turns to look.

There was a strange skeleton seemingly coming to a stop from a run, he was staring to Error, himself, to his new shin and then back to Error.

By the black stain on the right cheek, Geno knows that this was the mythical Ink Sans he heard so much about.

Geno turns to his friend who he had not seen in years, then leans up grabs his cheek and pulls him into a deep kiss; all the while staring at this Ink character, watching his reaction.

Many colours rapidly passed through those ever-changing eyelights.

'*mine. you can't have him.' Geno thinks as he continues to stare, 'i will kill you before you try anything.'

Soon Geno parts then stare with a black expression at this Ink, who looked ready to kill him.

"*let's go home sweetpea." Geno tells Error sweetly, still staring at the enemy that caused Error so much grief over the years.

Error nods and opens a portal- the thing about the mega-glitch, he could open a gateway from anywhere.

Soon they were in Death Manor standing in the centre of Geno and Reaper's bedroom; Error quickly moves to the bed and settles Geno and Goth there.

Geno grabs hold of his jacket, glaring at his friend.

"*where the _hell_ have you been?" Geno growls at him darkly. 


	28. Book 1: A Promise

Error explains that Ink came out of nowhere and had killed Error when he was finishing up with the virus... and that he must not have told anyone or just forgot.

The ERROR can RESPAWN back into the Anti-Void, which can take anywhere from a matter of hours to years.

While Error had been respawning slowly this time, the multiverse had hit record numbers on universes and had flipped the balance to almost critical. In other words, it really was the end of the worlds... and Geno had not believed it.

During this time smaller groups had risen up and looked to science to try and fix it, so anyone who worked in this field was taken. At last, the different groups had tried to kidnap the main Science Sans all at the same time and broke out into a mini-war.

Geno just happened to be in the building during this period.

Reaper had come home hours later having to deal with the cleanup- as soon as the deadly skeleton returned, the ERROR left and set about his task.

Geno had not minded now that he knew Error was safe, he had Goth he needed to care for. But there was an issue with this...

Goth would not feed from him. Nor Reaper.

Sci gave them these vials that they stuck onto Goth's sternum for him to feed, but he did not take from these very well either.

Error came back in the middle of a hard talk from Sci and picked up Goth and held him to his sternum, then went to sit down in his favourite sofa... everyone just stared in shock.

... Goth could feed off of Error.

Geno was delighted, his son would not be starved to death. No one knew why Goth could not take from Geno or Reaper, but it did not matter as long as he was feeding.

... and the shin needed a lot of feeding.

Thankfully Error was not needed for other things. Goth follows Geno around as a shin should do. Yet it was clear the shin was looking around for others, shins were not meant to be brewed alone.

The Destroyer of Worlds went on a killing spree and took down those not even on his list, needing to get the numbers down as fast as he could.

Geno was grateful that Ink Sans seemed to be taking a break during this time, he made things a lot easier for Error and thus made him come home quicker.

Reaper too was taking a break, he was a little scared to touch Goth... in fear that he could kill the shin, however, Geno made a little noise and sure enough, Error seemed to be able to read his mind because he grabbed Reaper from behind while Geno trapped his frontal escape.

Death was pinned between two glitches.

Then when he was completely tied up with Error's strings, Geno 'blue' his shin and raised him up into his father's arms.

Reaper was so happy, he would not let go for hours, even when Goth wanted to be fed; Geno told Reaper just to sit on Error's lap while Goth ate... which he did, almost making the mega-glitch crash a few times.

Geno gleefully filmed the whole thing on his phone.

Geno smiles as he re-watches the footages; then looks over to where Reaper slept next to the knitting Error. Goth was sitting on Error's lap playing with the dolls of Reaper and Geno.

"*error. you should make a doll of yourself to give to goth." Geno says as he gets up and walks over to his family, "i'm sure he'll love that."

Geno settles on the other side of Reaper, trapping the deadly skeleton between the two glitches in a much more kinder way.

"*no." Error snaps at him, glaring at something that only he could see.

"*fine be that way." Geno snaps in return, then cuddles into his mate's side, raising his phone to film his shin playing, he had a wide grin on his jaws, "so cute. i can't believe we made him."

"*mm." Error adds with a nod.

"*what are you doing on?" Geno questions staring at the knitting needles, "more flowers?"

Error nods once more.

"*i'm happy you're back with us." Geno told Error who pauses for a moment, "you know we love you right?"

"*i know." Error says almost sadly, "sorry. i can't return it."

"*don't be. it's fine." Geno answers quickly waving his hand in the air as if to wipe away the sorrow that seemed to surround his friend, "we're just grateful you chose to live here with us. you are welcome to stay as long as you want. but if you ever want to leave. please tell us first. don't just vanish."

"*can ya promise the same?" Error asks his voice glitching badly, he pauses from his knitting, "ya can't. right."

Geno blinks in confusion, the frowns, "*error. i'll be here forever with reaper and you."

"*don't make promises ya can't keep." Error said looking away from him, then turning back around he starts knitting once more. Strange silence filled the room.


	29. Book 1: Huddle

...

"*reaper. if you keep taking photos of him..." Geno spoke up from his place huddled up to Error on the beanbag with laying Goth across their laps, "goth won't be able to recognize you without the phone in front of your face."

That made Error snort. Loudly.

Reaper lowers the phone and grins down at his son, who smiles back at him.

"*i want to join in!" Reaper declares floating closer, looking away to settle with the two glitches and little half glitch.

"*this beanie will break before long." Error grumbles out, but he wiggles over slightly, making Geno fall on him.

Reaper circles their skulls for a moment, hunting for a place. Geno watches in amusement when his hubby's sockets' lit up and he came behind them pushing them forward.

"*error. can you make a bigger one?" Geno asks as he leans forward, dragging Error with him.

"*this is a nine feet bean bag." Error told him with a light glare, "it took me ages to make. during my free time."

"*it will be family huddle time!" Reaper says pushing his way through move; he pulls the pair so he had one glitch sitting on each leg and leans back, "this is nice."

"*a bone pile..." Error hums, he reaches into his subspace and brings out an ancient-looking book that was leather-bound, he carefully turns the pages, "bone piles are commonly done between skeleton families. something about closest."

"*we ain't normal skeletons." Reaper says with a grin.

Geno readjusts Goth so that he was in the centre of all of them.

"*goth is loving it." Geno comments smiling brightly, "you like huddles with mama. papa. and error mama."

"*don't call me that." Error snaps with a huff, looking away from them.

"*so ya want us to call ya sweetpea then?" Reaper went on with a smirk.

Error turns blue in the face.

'Sweetpea' was Geno's nickname for Error; like how he called 'Hubby' for Reaper.

"*does it say anything in there about when shins start talking?" Geno questions with a smile, taking mercy on Error by changing the subject.

All three skeletons lean towards the book.

Error carefully turns some more pages.

"*it says that shin can start talking at any time." Error replies after a while, he ran his tri-coloured finger along the words, "some shins. a couple of months of being born. others can take the whole six years and only start towards the end."

"*...well. let's not rush him." Geno says doubling over to kiss his sn gentle on the top of the skull, "let him take his time and grow at his own pace." Both Reaper and Error showed their agreement by nodding.


	30. Book 1: Follow

It was a universe that only had spring as its main season.

Geno, Reaper, Error and Goth came here to celebrate the fact that the ERROR had stabled the multiverse after three years of intent destroying.

Reaper floats above his family taken photos as the two glitches and shin walked down the garden path, the sides were full in bloom. Now and again Error would grab Death with his strings, bring him down with Geno and Goth, taking the camera off him, he started taking some of them together.

Geno wanted to do the same for Reaper and Error with Goth, however, Goth followed behind him. So the best they could do was kneel down or pick him up behind Geno, have him turn around and take a couple of photos like that.

After a time of doing this, Geno told Reaper it was enough and let them just enjoy the spring day. 

But he still took sneaky pictures every so often.

Geno watches as Goth watches over and touches a pink flower; everyone was happy that he had not gotten Reaper's deadly touch.

Geno glances behind, he sees Error stares at a tree with a smile. On looking back to Goth, Geno watches his son walk over to the ERROR and grab his hand, then lead him back behind his mother...

Geno starts to walk along and of course, his shin follows behind... only for Goth to stop and look back at Error- the shin hurries over to the ERROR once more and grabs his hand again, then leads them back over behind Geno.

"*what the-?" Reaper laughs from above, he had seen the whole thing too.

Geno walks walking again and again Goth follows, when Error did not, the shin hurries back and drags him along to catch up with Geno.

Error stares at the shin for a long moment then sighs.

"*you know something." Geno quickly says loudly grinning boldly, "come on. out with it."

Reaper floats down behind Geno and hugs him there.

"*ya know how shins are not meant to be alone." Error spoke up, this made the father and mother still as worry crosses their expression, "i think goth has made me his brew mate..."

"*wait what?" Geno says surprised at this, "can that happen?"

"*i read about it. if a shin is born alone. or their brew mates die." Error explains reaches into his subspace and bringing out a thick book, which he hands over to Geno, "then they normally find an object to carry about to act as a brew mate. it says these shins will pick up rocks or stones and carry them with them... but goth has chosen me."

Geno blinks, he did not know if he should laugh or cry.

Reaper looks at them sadly.

"*is there anything we can do?" Geno questions then looks down at the book, "is there something in here?"

"*the book says we can find another skeleton couple of has a brew and let them take the shin." Error told them, the two look at him sharply, Goth grabs Error's hand again and drags him closer to Geno. "... back then skeletons would hand over their single shins to a family having a larger brew... in this day and age we won't do that we can find a playmate or something?"

"*there's only one skeleton couple i know that has a shin." Reaper spoke up with a frown, "and that's ink and dream. they claim the shin was a mistake."

Geno sockets widen in surprise and then he frowns deeply, "*how can that happen? the intent has to be there."

"*but we all not normal skeletons." Error told him pointing to the three of them, "i doubt that applies to us anymore. so little mistakes will happen if not careful."

"*ink was interested in the shin at first." Reaper told them with a deadly glare, "but quickly got bored with them. dream from the start said that he has too much work to do to raise them. from what i can tell. the shin being passed along between different sanses of the star council."

"*then we should take them!" Geno told his mate firmly, looking disgusted at what was happening to the poor child, "bring them here at once."

"*ink visits it when he remembers it." Error points out in a helpless manner, "if ya do. i'll try and keep my distance when he's here."

Geno looks sadly at his dear friend, "*we can't leave this child alone."

"*i know." Error says with a nod, then grins, "its fine."


	31. Book 1: Meeting

Geno stares at Ink and Ink stares at Geno.

"*Have we met before?" Ink questions with an unsure smile on his jaws, questions marks filled his sockets.

"*no." Geno says with a small sweet smile, "this is the first time we have ever met."

"*Oh! Ok!" Ink says with a laugh.

Geno looks the shin behind Ink's legs; he wore a green jumper with a yellow stripe running through the middle. There was this strange lifeless look about him. No doubt from always having to be ushered around from place to place.

"*my goth will love him." Geno says with a warm smiling, he steps forward and knees down so that he was at socket level with the shin, "palette roller. i'm geno. starting today. i'll be one of your mothers."

The shin stares at him with blank sockets.

Twisting around he grabs Goth from behind him and held the white-dressed shin with a black stripe running through his middle.

"*this is my shin. goth." Geno says placing his son down, he watches as Goth blinks at the new shin then looks to Geno and rattles softly.

Geno glances up at Ink, who was looking everywhere else but at his own shin. The glitch glares darkly at him if the artist noticed this, he did not show it.

Geno quickly smiles brightly towards the two shins, standing he turns and began to walk away- glancing back he sees that Goth had followed but Palette Roller had not. This would take some time, he starts walking in front of the shin once more.

"*Ok. So. While you're doing that. I'm going to check out this universe." Ink says cheerfully and then rushes away, Geno stares not impressed by the other skeleton's actions.

Turning to face Palette Roller, he noticed that the shin looked uneasy but did not try to follow his father. That was abnormal behaviour for a shin.

Geno sighs heavily, while he wanted to help his own son he knew that this new shin would need a lot of care and attention.

"*is he gone?" Came a glitching voice from the shadows.

Geno turns to see Error skull peering from behind a tree, the bright sunlight above made the shadows in this area rather deep and he was barely noticeable there.

"*yes." Geno says with a nod before gazing around quickly, just to be sure.

"*good." Error steps out and into the sunlight, they had chosen a summer-themed universe for this; it was hot all year round and the planet the monsters lived only had daylight most of the time, and only had nighttime once every six months that lasted ten days.

Geno watches with a loving smile as Goth hurries over to Error and grabs his hand, leading him behind his mother.

"*i'll walk behind you too." Error said with a smirk, looking to new shin who seemed to be transfixed by the movement of Error's glitches, "it might help."

Geno nods and starts to walk around at random, Goth and Error follows behind. And in time with Geno stopping and starting, moves out of the way of the skeleton mother's legs when he turns all the way around and walks in the other direction.

Geno glances to Palette Roller, his sockets were following Error but he was still standing in the same place.

Geno had the DETERMINATION to keep going, a few hours later Palette Roller followed behind Goth and Error in time with Geno.

"*great!" Geno says in detail clapping his hands together as he smiles at them, "now. error. feed them both together."

"*...are you sure?" Error questions looking to the other shin, "goth is fine. because he comes from you. but the other one..."

Geno blinks not understanding, why was it okay for Goth to fed off of Error but not Palette Roller. 

"*well... we have the feeding tubes with us." Geno replies turning to the light looking bag Ink had brought with him- it was a subspace bag, there might be a whole house inside and still look like he weighs a feather, "ink can't seem to give him any and dream supplied his own magic to use."

"*the daydreamer's magic would be best." Error agrees with a firm nod, he walks forward and grabs the bag.

"*ink made a hut for us to use." Geno informs him pointing to a wooden hut hiding between the shadowy tree, "so he was not completely useless. let's go over there. it's very warm in this place."

Geno starts to move, Error moves just beside him now and Goth kept trying to move him back behind as they went along. It did not take long to get to the hut. There were seats inside but Error quickly makes a stringed seat for himself.

On sitting down Geno raises the shins up with 'blue' and settles them on Error's lap, while he hunts through the bag. Goth lay against Error's sternum feeding off of him.

Geno at last find with he was looking for and began setting it up, he knew how to do this because they through they Goth could be needing this.

Bringing everything over he moves Palette Roller's top-down and places stickers on his small sternum that was connected to a tube. There was golden magic in a large vial. Geno then gently lay the shin next to Goth on Error's ribs.

Geno then moves back and sat down on the seat that was in the hut; he glances out of the window and smile, this was an image he never thought he would see. Every now and again that thought would come to mind, he wanted never to forget where he came from, so he never took for granted the good things in life.

"*ya changing." Error glitching voice told him, making him turn around and stare.

"*i am? in what way?" Geno questions with a smile, the smile fade when he notices Error's haunted expression, "are you ok?"

"*hehe. fine." Error replies with a lost look appearing on his features, "everything is fine."


	32. Book 1: Up-Coming Event

Geno and Reaper walk side by side in an autumn universe, behind them two little shins happily followed along.

It took a little bit of time but Goth realized that Error was not a brew mate. Palette Roller was a good choice, he seemed to have come alive over the past year.

Error seemed to have to keep away for reasons Geno did not understand since everything was going well in the multiverse... right?

Reaper explains that Ink was chasing Error around for a different reason now, wanting to be his friend. The thought made Geno a little mad, Ink was not a good friend for Error to have. The Artist had killed him many times in the past and left him seriously wounded.

During the rare times Error returns home, he was knitting more flowers. Geno was guessing he was planning something big for Reaper and himself... then it hit him. Soon was going to be their wedding anniversary. Their twenty-fifth.

Surely that was the reason. Reaper loved flowers and Geno had come to love them as well. Error's knitted and crocheted flowers were all over their home.

With that thought in mind Geno was getting a little excited, he kept dropping hints when Error came around for what he wanted as a gift and he was sure that his friend would come through for him.

"*ya seem happy love." Reaper purrs close to his skull, he was floating right behind him now, "something ya want to tell me."

"*... what do you want for our twenty-fifth anniversary?" Geno questions with a bold grin, rattle at the thought of whatever Error was planning for them.

"*twenty-fifth?" Reaper says with a hum, then Geno remembers that his mate that not go by his years as the same. A hundred years were like a day for Reaper, and all together they had been together as mates for twenty-nine years and known each other for thirty-six.

It had barely been a day since they met in Reaper's age ranking.

Geno comes to a halt making Reaper crash lightly into him.

"*love?" Reaper asks coming around to face his mate.

"*reaper. you once told me that a hundred years were like a day. yes?" Geno questions with a deep frown, he takes the black-robed skeleton's shoulders and held him in place.

"*yeah. and?" Reaper asks with a lazy shrug.

"*does that mean goth will age slower than normal shins?" Geno asks letting go of his mate and turning to look at the shins behind, "a normal shin takes six years before they became a skully..."

A sudden look of horror cross Geno's face, he spun around and grabs hold of Reaper.

"*goth didn't come out the time he was meant too." Geno says quickly with panic in his tone, he was looking more and more sacred, "we had to break my skeleton key. if we go by your logic. he should have stayed inside for much much longer than the two years shins normally take to brew."

Reaper was looking worried now.

"*geno. goth was fully formed when we got him out. if a little glitchy." Reaper says to in a soft tone, hugging his mate close to him, "he was fine. and he will continue to do fine."

Geno nods his skull and looks to the little shins; Goth was only five years old and it would be another one years give or take before he blasts off again- he smiles when he notices that both Goth and Palette had their arms filled with autumn leaves.

"*for our twenty-fifth. i want you." Reaper told him suddenly, he grins boldly and hugs him tightly, "i know ya said that skeletons don't have any desire until their offspring become lesser skeletons. but we're not normal skeletons."

Geno smiles at this, the truth was, he did have that desire but thought that it was just a glitch since it should not be that way. "*ok." Geno says with a small smile, "we'll get error to watch them for the night."


	33. Book 1: Request Of

Geno looks on at the scene in distress.

Palette Roller screamed and cried every time Dream or Ink came near him, running over to Geno or Reaper whenever they did.

"*i think he remembers be taken around." Geno points out to them sadly, "maybe he thinks you're taking him away from us."

Dream frowns deeply and sighs, he towers over the crying Palette who was hugging Reaper's legs, with his hands on his hips; they had discovered early on that the little shin had Dream and Ink's gift to withstand the touch of death.

"*Palette Roller. We are here merely to visit." Dream told him kindly, his happy power coming off him in waves trying to calm the shin down, "Do you not want to greet us?"

'*wish error was here.' Geno thinks to himself grimly, 'he would no doubt give this pair a slap around the skulls.'

But while the ERROR was in the manor, he was hiding in his attic, wanting not to been seen there with Reaper and Geno, or he might spell trouble for them all.

Dream sighs deeply but did not push the issue further with his son, instead, he looks to Reaper with a hard look.

"*Reape-" Dream starts to say.

"*no." Reaper cuts him off with a hard smile.

"*Please Reaper, we need your aid." Dream pleas with Death, "It will only be for one night."

"*and i told you that during that time. i'm busy." Reaper snaps at the other Guardian who frowns at him.

"*Its very important. I beg of you." Dream went on, pressing the issue.

Geno and Ink watch these exchange like a tennis ball match.

Now that Dream was not trying to greet Palette, Geno bends down and gestures for the shin to come over to him. Who quickly saw and rushes over to him. Geno hugs the little shin to himself, Goth came around the front of him and wanted a hug too.

"*I-I w-wan..." Palette began making Geno's sockets go widen, the shin was trying to speak.

"*shut up you two!" Geno snaps at Reaper and Dream sharpy, not caring it went against how Dream and Ink view him as, "palette is trying to say something!"

That made Reaper go silent, he came over to his adopted son and drops down beside Geno.

Dream looks to Ink who shrugs with a bright smile and copies with Geno and Reaper did, kneeling down to watch the little shin- with a sigh Dream does the same.

Reaper brings out his phone and records this event.

"*sweetheart. you were saying." Geno says with a bright smile, Palette looks at him with tear-filled sockets, his green and yellow eyelights seemed a little dim with his sadness.

Palette Roller opens his jaws, "*I want Error Mama!"

The four skeletons stare at the shin in complete and utter silence.

"*'Error Mama'?" Ink comments with a little laugh, his sockets filling with pink and yellow question marks, "and who is this 'Error Mama'?"

Palette looks in fear at Ink and quickly buries himself in Geno's chest. Geno then stood up, casting the two shins in 'blue' and walking away from the three skeletons without a word- he could hear Ink's voice as he left the room but he did not care, he kept walking, all the way to Error's attic.

On entering he hears Error give a glitchy sigh followed by a loud 'tch'.

"*i knew you would come." Error told him as he comes closer to the knitting skeleton, "come on. give him to me."

The ERROR then sets his knitting needles down and holds his arms up for the two shins. When they were being held Geno freed them from the 'blue' and came to sit next to them.

Palette loved Error, the mega-glitch always said he did not know why since he spent less time with him than with Goth. Reaper said he came to see Error as feeding time so got excited by that. 

Geno turns to look out the window, normally they were wide open, this time they were closed tight and thick snow had piled high against the glass; the heavy clouds filled with snow made it hard to see any stars, yet Error still spent his time in this place even in this state of the weather.

While some thought winter as the 'dead' season, it reminded him of his honeymoon, of his newly discovered life. It was even fresher on his mind with his anniversary coming up.

Geno turns to the entranceway, hearing loud noises, Reaper's dark voice came next- it was clear someone had tried to follow them, and since Error told them that if anyone knew that he came here, then he would leave and never return, Reaper was treating this as if he was protecting a family member.

A loud bang with a cry confirms Geno's thoughts.

"*should we let them in?" Geno asks Error not turning around to face him.

"*no. i don't want to see ink nor dream." Error told him firmly, the glitch hears the mega-glitch raise, "i'm leaving for now. and i'm taking the shins with me. be back for dinner."

"*dream came to visit his son." Geno says dully, knowing this was not true as soon as it left his jaws, "... but that was a lie. right? he came just to ask reaper. right?"

"*right." Error agrees the sound of a portal filled the attic, "see ya later geno."

"*bye sweetpea." Geno calls out lovingly, now turning around to see Error's enraged expression.

"*don't call me that!" Error snaps out and quickly exits through the portal; and because the ERROR had lost the ability to use blue magic, he wrapped the shins in his string and hung them off of him.

Geno laughs, ever since he found that sweetpeas were Error's favourite flowers, he kept coming him that just to tease him. Reaper quickly caught on and also began to call him that.

When the portal closes Geno stood up and shortcuts out of the room by clicking his fingers together, he came to stand between a black aura Reaper who had his wings out and a red socketed Ink, who was bubbling at the mouth with ink.

"*the shins have gone with their second mother." Geno informs them all, then he turns to Dream and glares at him, "did you really come here to visit palette or are you here only to request reaper to join you on some mission."

"*Please understand," Dream says with a sigh, coming out of his hiding place by the wall, "This is a very an important mission. If we fail. We could lose my brother more to his insanity."

Geno sighs, "*the main problem is. the date you gave reaper falls on an important date for us."

Dream frowns deeply, rubbing his temple, it was clear he wanted to stop his brother's misdeeds, however, he had to understand that life went on; they could not halt their own lives simply because Nightmare chose to run off with some evil character who was buffing him up or something.

Suddenly Geno wondered a 'what if', what if this had been his own brother... turned evil... it seemed highly unlikely for Papyrus to ever to do such a thing, but from what Error told him, Nightmare was at one point a very loving and kind monster, if only a little full of himself a times.

"*gives us time to plan." Geno says softly, turning to Reaper who had calmed down. 


	34. Book 1:  Back Again

Geno liked travelling around the universes, on his quest to find Error so long ago, he had really enjoyed his time.

However, going out with the shins made him nervous.

Today one of his concerns he always imagined, had come into reality.

Geno was surrounded by Death Cult, their dumb leader was standing behind his men, smirking as if he had already won.

Goth and Palette step closer to their mother, rattling loudly.

The leader was a goat monster, seemingly unrelated to any Toriel and Asgore. Geno had to remember that in Reaper Tale, half the dwellers were still monsters.

The members step forward, then began marching towards Geno and his shins.

The skeleton growls, while rattling loudly in a warning.

Suddenly Geno relaxes, he felt a familiar presence enter into the universe he was in and was no longer worried.

Then he was there.

The ERROR had fallen seemingly, from the skies and landed between the cult members and his family.

The cult leader knew him by sight and cries out, falling to his rear.

The members also had stopped moving.

"I knew it!" The leader screams pointing a finger to Geno and then to Error, "You're evil! You foul creatures! Corrupting Death! You throw everything out of order!"

"*how did i forget about ya?" Error spat at them angrily, stepping forward, the members backed away.

"Not run!" The leader shouts at them, "You are all elite warriors!"

The members turn and start running away, leaving the goat leader to stand in front of the skeletons alone.

"*i'm going home." Geno told his friend in a bored manner, "put me off my walk."

"*ok. see ya later." Error replies not turning around to face him, just facing at the leader.

Strangely enough, Error did not even turn around to say goodbye to him or the shins.

Geno put it down to the ERROR not wanting to turn his back on the enemy and opens a portal, returning home.

Before closing it, he watched his friend walking over to the shaking goat monster and kneel down close to him, clearly talking to him. 

'*odd that sweetpea didn't kill him right away.' Geno thinks as he turned the shins 'blue' and made his way to the bathroom to clean them up, their boots were covered in mud, "*did i ever tell error about what happened with that cult?"


	35. Book 1: Silver #1

Geno woke up excited.

Sure it was not their anniversary date but they were celebrating it as if it were.

Sitting up in bed he was grins boldly at Error standing there, a tray of breakfast in his hands- there were strings crossed over his front and Geno was sure that the shins were hanging on the other side.

They were no longer in the first stages of their lives, so they no longer followed their mother alone, nor slept in the same room.

Skeletons used to live in tight-knit groups and when the shins were old enough, they were followed behind any other mother their own mother told them to follow. And Goth and Palette loved their Error Mama.

Error feed and played them, kept them safe and warm, also made sure they were clean. Taught them many things, everything a good mother should do.

"*reaper!" Geno says shaking his mate who was laying next to him, "its morning!"

Reaper moans and moves over, grabbing hold of Geno's legs hugging them to himself with a smile forming.

"*error has made breakfast!" Geno continues leaning over to see what was made, he grins when he sees it was everything their both liked.

"*sweetpea can cook?" Reaper mumbles as he lets go and drags himself upwards, he blinks at the breakfast tray like it was a snake ready to attack, "is it safe?"

Geno slaps his mate with a laugh, "*thanks error!" he raises his arms out to take the tray.

Error nods and steps forward, he hands over the tray and steps back, turning around- Geno smiles when he sees his little Goth curl up with his adopted brother Palette, both there asleep, however, by the little messy aprons their wore, the shins had helped out.

Geno sat the tray over his laps and Reaper hums loudly as he leans into his side. 


	36. Book 1: Silver #2

When Geno and Reaper first stepped out their bedroom the thing they both noticed was the flowers. Error had made more flowers than ever before, most flowers were a silvery colour.

Geno turns to Reaper, he grins when he sees the pure delight in his sockets.

'*i've got to get error to teach me to crochet.' Geno thinks with a smile, 'then i can make some flowers for reaper too.'

They held hands as they walked down the hallway, heading for the living room where they heard voices from.

Grim stood up from his seat at the sight of Reaper, then rushes over and gives him a big hug. Placing him down, he did the same to Geno, who laughs.

Life was also there, smiling happily at them.

Geno looks to Reaper who was staring at her, she had dressed up for their day. 

Since everything had been done at the last moment they were not going to spend their time Outer Tale like that had hoped. Thankfully Error spoke up and said to leave everything to him. 

Geno trusted him. 


	37. Book 1: Silver #3

It was a Flower Festival.

Error had managed to get a whole universe to throw a Flowers's Festival in honour of Death and Rebirth- which Geno found that odd, since 'rebirth' was part of Error's title as the Guardian of Silence.

Now twenty-five years on the date of their marriage, this universe would throw a huge Flower Festival- just how long did it take for Error to set this up?

Reaper was delighted, the flowers were real, made by Error's magic so he claimed; Death cried tears of happiness as he gently stroked the flower petals and breathed in their scent without them dying on him.

Geno felt a little down, he had gotten Reaper silver pocket watch that he now hooked onto the front of his robe for all to see, the chain hanging down slightly. ... Error had taught him out to embed a code into, Reaper kept joking, claiming he could feel the love within.

Reaper had given Geno a silver locket shaped like a star, that played a sweet melody. Geno loved listening; he was going to wear it under his clothes at all times. Reaper's deadly magic seemed to hum around it.

"*thanks error." Geno says a little bitterly towards the ERROR for the first time, "you really made his day."

"*but not your day." Error utters out shoving a piece of cake through his jaws instead of eating how he normally does, in order not to alarm those in this universe.

"*you... you have given us so much." Geno said with a heavy sigh, looking angry, more at himself for feeling this way, "if not for you. i would have never have known reaper. never have had goth. never have left the save screen. and here you are. still trying to make us happy."

"*good. i want you and reaper to be happy." Error replies shoving his tenth piece through his jaws, the chocolate now covered over his jaws.

"*i'm sorry." Geno says to him looking down, "i don't want to seem ungrateful."

"*i don't care how ya feel towards me." Error said to him seriously, staring him right in the sockets, the mood was ruined by the chocolate and Geno snorts loudly, "one day. you too will do great things for reaper. so don't worry."

"*will you teach me to crochet?" Geno asks as he steps forward and bringing out a handkerchief that he always kept with him from the days when he bled everywhere.

"*of course." Error says with a nod, allowing his friend to wipe the chocolate away.

Geno leans up and gives him a little peck on the jaws. Suddenly Reaper was them, he hugs them both and quickly plants kisses on both their cheeks.

"*how are my two fav skeletons?" Reaper asks them grinning happily, he then leans over them, bringing all their skulls together so all them there touching.

"*don't know. we'll ask when we see them." Geno jokingly said with a snort, he pulls himself away and raises his chin in the air.

Reaper gives a fake gasp, "*what! do ya not know?! how did i not make myself clear?! my fav skeletons are right here!" he reaches for Geno and pulls him close, Error was wiggling in his hold. 

The deadly skeleton kisses Geno deeply, while Error rolls his eyelights.

When they pull away their stare into each other's sockets with silly grins on their jaws.

"*ya gonna do it tonight." Error told them, making them both jump, "ya know that skeleton should make love until their offspring are lesser skeletons. right."

"*it'll be fine." Reaper told the mega-glitch, "it was hard enough to fall with goth. we were beginning to think we were barren. i doubt we'll start brewing."

Error snort loudly and wiggles out of Reaper's hold fully.

"*i'm leaving. see ya both in the morning." Error says as he opens a portal, on the other side was the living room with Life sitting there, the shins already on her lap, "...have fun..."


	38. Book 1: Silver #4

Reaper spun Geno outward, arms outstretched so only their fingertips touched lightly; the married mates both took a step toward one another, then gripping their hands together, walks to each other.

They release their joint hands and began to sway in time with the music.

Geno smiles when he felt Reaper's hands on his hips, then brought his arms up and wraps them around his mate's neck. They lean in until their frontal bone touches lightly.

Geno was happy they managed to see the stars.

After Error left Reaper took him to Outer Tale, an abandoned one and set up a record player.

They had been learning to dance over the last few years as something to do as a 'couple' hobby, both of them enjoyed the dancing.

Geno did not think it would have been something he would have liked and he was glad he stepped out of his comfort zone to learn a few steps.

"*i love ya geno." Reaper says softly, smiling happily at him.

"*i love you too reaper." Geno replies grinning, he removes his arms from behind his lover's neck and steps back, then taking Reaper's hands, he started taking the lead. 

Together the two skeleton dance under the silver stars. 


	39. Book 1: Giftmas

Geno hums loudly.

It was Giftmas and soon Goth would become a skully... if all goes well. Reaper claims that their son will age up like a normal skeleton.

Palette Roller was a couple of years behind but according to the book Error had given him, it was common for brew mates to trigger each other's blasting, so their adoptive son might become a skully too.

Geno looks over to his mate, who was laying on the sofa dead to the world.

"*everything is set up." Geno says in a small voice not wanting to wake Reaper, he walks over and sat down on the edge of the seat, next to his mate, "our shins should be calling from grim's place soon. are you going to be ok?"

Reaper moans loudly, showing that he was awake and that he heard.

It was rare for the deadly skeleton to became sick, in fact, Reaper claimed he had never been ill in his life; so he was currently acting like a sulking toddler... Geno did not know what to do for him.

Thankfully, Error seemed to know, but instead of helping Reaper himself, he got Geno to do everything after giving him some instructions.

Another pitiful moan, then a long groan.

"*reaper. should we leave the giftmas party?" Geno asks lightly, leaning over and gently stroking his skull, "if you're like this. i think it's best we stay here."

"*no. no." Reaper groans out, he carefully sits himself up and drags his legs around, "error will be there alone then."

"*error knows you're sick. he won't mind." Geno told him with a firm voice, it was Error who inform him that he was spending his Giftmas at a friend's party, shocking them both; they did not know that Error had 'friends'.

Normally Giftmas was limited to universes since everyone's times were different. However, about ten years ago Sci Sans had made up a clock for out coded characters, or those who left their worlds.

This was going to be the first Giftmas since the clock was set up six months ago, three years after Sci had completed it fully.

Geno sighs.

Then glares.

Reaper notices and his sockets empty.

Geno cast blue magic over him and clicks his fingers, they vanish from the living room and reappear in their bedroom.

Geno places his mate on the bed and grabs his phone, then calls Error, who answers right away.

"*error. sorry we can't come." Geno says without a greeting, "reaper can barely move."

"*yeah. must be hard for death to create life." Error agrees with a glitchy sigh, "the shins are with grim and his mate tonight right? so just take ya time and relax. i'm going to be staying the night... someone spiked the punch. and the party has hardly begun..."

Geno nods, he could hear loud music in the background so he was guessing the party had started.

"*ok. see you in the morning sweetpea. love you. miss you. bye." Geno says quickly, those few words seemed how the three always parted ways now.

"*love you. miss you. bye." Came Error's goodbye and they both shut their phones down.

Suddenly something Error said came up in Geno's mind.

"*'must be hard for death to create life'?" Geno mumbles those words... turning and glancing to his mate, his sockets narrowed towards Reaper's robes.

Leaning over Geno starts to undress the sweating Reaper, who groans lightly and then smile at him.

"*love. i doubt i can." Reaper told him with a small laugh.

"*you're sweating bucket loads." Geno informs him dryly, tugging at the robes, "i'm changing your clothes."

But really there was something he wanted to see.

Thankfully Reaper help by moving from side to side when Geno pulls at his robe, dragging it off of him.

Once Geno had Reaper naked under him, he stares intently at the inner part of his mate's ribs... and there they were. Fossils. Meaning that Reaper was about to start brewing some soulings.

However... he appeared to be having a hard time.

"*reaper honey..." Geno said softly, making his mate opening his orbits to look at him, "i don't know how to say this."

"*...'this'..." Reaper answers with a cheeky smile, "says it with me: ' _this_ '."

"*forget it. lay there and suffer." Geno told him with huff but was smiling brightly at the joke, "ok. reaper. you. are. starting. to. brew."

Geno had never seen Reaper look so scared before.

"*how?" Reaper chokes out starting to rattle, "how? why? is this even possible? are ya sure love?"

"*oh. i'm sure hubby." Geno replies staring down at the fossils that were growing slowly, spinning downwards. 


	40. Book 1: B-Rated

Monsters did not really have the same holidays as humans, however, things crossed over during the years.

Giftmas came from a Winter Solstice celebration and not much was know apart from they spent time with their families and exchanged gifts to all their loved ones.

The 'day of the dead' was another thing that came over to the monsters; humans dressed as monsters to scare the dead away... again it was only bits of important getting through. However the main points were taken, monsters basically cosplayed and went around getting sweets- it was called 'Cosween'.

The newest thing to come through was a day 'Valentines's Day' which was changed to 'Lover's Day'. Mates were meant to get chocolates and flowers for their loved ones and spend the day together.

But... Most of the source material came from mangas... so Geno was not even sure it was a real thing.

Geno smiles down at his crocheted flowers Error had helped him crochet- he was so pleased with the outcome, even if they were not as well crafted as the mega-glitch was.

They were red roses. Nine of them.

One red rose was for Error.

Geno stood up and grabs his flowers carefully, then hurries along, heading out of the living room towards where Reaper was resting. Geno enters the garden that was filled with Error's flowers that he made for their picnic from so long ago, their wedding and their anniversary.

"*hiya hubby darling." Geno calls out to his mate, sadly at him kindly, "how are you feeling?"

Reaper looked grey, almost like he was about to dust there and then but Life kept telling them he was fine and the shin that brewed inside him was fine too.

Geno did not settle down until Error spoke to him- the Destroyer told him that while Reaper and the shin would have some troubles, they would come out on the other side safe and healthy.

Reaper smiles weakly when he notices the poorly made crocheted red roses, yet his socket's let up as if they were Error's skilfully made ones.

Geno places them in his mates hands, who stares at them with a lovingly gaze. Like Geno who will always remember the time he was trapped and thought he would never be able to see the world passed his SAVE SCREEN, Reaper always will remember that he can not touch anything and be thankful for the flowers.

The universe that Error overtook for his experiments, which was not named and became 'Silence Tales', had those real flowers that Reaper could actually touch; it was limited to that universe only if they took any out to bring home, Reaper would kill them.

Geno leans down and gives his beloved mate a quick kiss.

"*everything will be fine." Geno told him firmly, "i'm here. and i won't leave you."

Reaper smiles at him then raise his chin, Geno was quick to give him a loving kiss. He then sat on the floor next to the seat his mate was laying on and held his hand.

"*i wish i could do this lover's day thing with ya." Reaper told him after a few moments of silence, "its the first one for outer codes."

"*its fine reaper." Geno replies softly, making sure to keep a smile on his jaws, "just focus on yourself and our brew."

"*how are the shins?" Reaper asks staring up at the ceiling, which was made from glass, most of the garden room was like a greenhouse that came off the side of the manor, it was pointless since they were not real, but death liked them there.

"*goth is talking fully now." Geno says with a sigh, "i'll him bring out later. palette has gotten over his strange fear of paint and is becoming the little artist... he paints all the lower halves of the walls... me and error have got it all on film. we'll watch that when you're feeling better."

"*bet dream was mad i had to push back that mission." Reaper went on with a light snort, "he didn't say anything mean to ya. did he? sometimes he does not seem to notice how much the weight of his words are."

A while back there was a mission that needed to be done on a certain date when Nightmare was doing some sort of exchange. They had missed their anniversary for it, for reasons unknown, the mission was cancelled and on standby.

Dream called them up and requested Reaper come right away. When Geno told him 'no' explaining what was happening and 'get lost' when the demands started- it seems the golden skeleton was able to move around and even fight while brewing Palette Roller, so could not see the problem.

Then Dream had the nerve to show up at their door, knocking loudly while Reaper rested and scaring the shins half to death.

"*...i had error go explain to them." Geno said trying not to smile now, it had been so amusing to see the shock on Dream Sans's face when he swiftly opened a glitching window his sweetpea taught him how to do, then have the ERROR himself stroll through; Geno did not even have to explain, Error just marched right up to Dream and began telling him off.

Reaper starts to giggle... which made Geno snort and giggle. For some reason, the pair found this funny.

"*oh. please tell me ya got that on film." Reaper breathes out grinning boldly, but he had a pained expression mixing in.

"*i got it on film." Geno confirms with a mad grin.

"*yes!" Reaper cheers out softly, still grinning.

Geno lost his grin for a moment, then sighs deeply, making Reaper turn to him in question.

"*i... i may have asked error to take your place." Geno told him looking away, "i know error doesn't want anything to do with ink and dream. and i know that he will never say 'no' to anything i request of him..."

"*but they kept piling on the pressure." Reaper says with a small sigh, he brings a hand up and rubs his temple, "is error ok with that?"

"*no. he made it clear how unhappy he was." Geno answers dully, looking completely bored for a moment, "he had a huge temper tantrum... and broke a few things. thankfully he did not do this in front of the shins. they both look up to error. they might have copied him."

Error did not want anyone to discover that he sort of lived with Death and his mate. But now that was out.

Reaper nods, then smiles softly, "*did ya get that on film?"

"*reaper! what kind of monster do you take me for?! recording my dear friend and second love while he has a meltdown?" Geno told him outraged while glaring hard at him, then held up his phone, "of course i got it on film."

Reaper laughs.

"*want to spend this lover's day pigging out on all the chocolate error stole and watching bad b-rated romantic horror movies while playing with our phones and commenting on how stupid characters' actions are?" Geno questions with a bold grin, "i already set up the t.v."

"*i love you." Reaper answers with a laugh, then thought about something, "should we get error? he loves bad romantic horror movies and those comments he makes alongside your's. haha."

"*error will be back later. he said something about a virus. and the shins are with life for today." Geno informs him as he rose to his feet, he reaches down and picks up his mate bridal style then turns, he makes his way to the exit. 


	41. Book 1: Refreshing Bath

Geno sighs as he soaks in the hot bath- it was a large bathtub, enough to fit at least ten Sanses within in and still have more to swim around.

Reaper had become very ill and had to return to his main home of Death with Grim for a little while... the manor was meant to be a summer home after all. The idea was that perhaps Reaper staying at the centre point of Death would aid his aching bones.

So it was just himself, Error and the shins.

Goth and Palette noticed the loss of their father, who normally worked long hours during the day but came home and was with them during the evenings.

Both glitches tried to keep them busier than normal, with Error teaches them how to shortcut... Geno thought it was too early for that, however, the shins did not seem to be able to use it but was having lots of fun trying.

Geno sighs again.

Stream rose and filled the room, creating a mist that he could barely see-through.

Suddenly he realized that he was not alone.

"*error?" Geno calls out to him, he moves to the side of the bath and places his arms on the sides, leaning his chin to rest on them, "have you come to join me? are the shins in bed?"

Through the white mist, he sees Error's figure.

"*i thought you hated water. don't you say the mud baths are better because of your glitches?." Geno calls out watching his dear friend coming closer.

Something seemed a little off.

It was not usually for the ERROR to join the glitch in the bath, but normally Geno had to fight to get his second love in and has the backup from Reaper.

'*maybe because reaper is not here? sweetpea might think i'm lonely.' Geno thinks as he watches Error come ever closer... it looked like he was fully clothed; due to most Alphys watching anime, the way monsters bath was that they leave their clothes on the outer side of the bathroom itself.

'*what are those colours?' Geno thinks with a deep frown.

Suddenly Geno saw that this was not Error and quickly rose up, water pours from the sides- he then stares at a grinning face of a colourfully dressed skeleton, he could not see their orbits due to the glasses they wore.

Geno summons his blaster, his left eye flickers blue and red.

"*hiya naked bro!" Came the cheerful voice from the strangely dressed skeleton, "ya ain't happened to know where my error bro is?"

"*pervert." Geno hisses and the blasters began to open their jaws, a loud hum ready to destroy this unknown skeleton.

"*aw. don't be unrad bro." The skeleton told him, reaching for his glasses and lowering them, revealing a tiny purple SOUL about the size of a souling-

"*what are you doing?" Geno hisses at him, summoning some bones.

From that socket wisps of power overflowed from the socket, "mm? what's this?" the colourful skeletons questions as he pauses.

"*what's what!?" Geno hisses as he raises his hand, "you have three seconds to tell me who you are! why you're here! and what the hell is wrong with your soul!"

The skeleton silently stares at him for a moment a look of shock passing through his features, then confusion, lastly he smiles and places the glasses back on and raises both hands.

"*hey. hey. don't attack me. i'm family." The skeleton told him with a bold grin.

"*'family'? who's?" Geno asks darkly never once lowering the blasters.

"*your's? i guess. but mostly error's." The skeleton continues, keeping that easy grin on his jaws like he was not three seconds away from dying, "the name's fresh. hi."

"*hi." Geno repeats darky and then allows the blasters to charge more power, "bye."

Suddenly Error was there and somehow null the attack- the ERROR only had his shorts on.

Soon three skeletons stood in the bathroom. One glitch naked. One mega-glitch half-naked. One stranger fully dressed.

"*fresh." Error growls at the newcomer, "get. out. now. go watch t.v or something. i need to talk with geno."

"*k." Fresh answers with a cheerful wave and vanishes in a puff of colourful smoke.

Error turns to Geno, "*i'm sorry about him."

The blasters melts away from reality and Geno frowns at his friend, "*and that pervert was?"

"*forgive that moron." Error begs with a heavy sigh, "just think of him as a skully in a skeleton's bones. completely harmless. but i know ya still mad."

"*join me and maybe i'll forgive and forget this whole mess." Geno snaps at him, lowering himself down into the water, "are the shins asleep? will they be ok with him in the house."

"*he won't touch anything he knows are mine." Error explains as he removes his black shorts and tosses them by the doorway, then the mega-glitch came over and steps over the side of the bath, his foot dipping in.

"*'harmless' you said. i felt very..." Geno starts but failed to find the words, suddenly the rapidly glitching ERROR was beside him, giving him a hug.

"*i'm sorry. i knew he was going to show up about this time." Error told him with yet another sigh, "i just didn't know when. and fresh is harmless to a certain degree... but he has the power to destroy universes like me."

"*so he's a guardian?" Geno questions leaning into his friend's arms.

"*no. but he is the son of a guardian." Error explains to him, "he is a virus. and is outside of those titles 'they' place on us."

"*i see. like goth is." Geno utters enjoying the warmth of the water.

"*yes." Error agrees with a nod, "he most likely shows up more now that he knows i'm here. he's a bit of a pain. and kind of a skully. sorry for the future."

Geno laughs at those words. 


	42. Book 1: Rattle

Geno sat with the shin on the sofa, staring ahead at the T.V while out of the corner of his socket, watching Error interact with this strange skeleton.

Fresh. Or Fresh_VIRUS.

Completely different from the silent Error, he would not shut up for a second. Half the stuff he was saying did not make much sense anyway.

'*he must be the 'friend' error went to the party with.' Geno thinks gripping his teeth, sockets narrows as he leans closer to Error, 'i really wish reaper was here.'

Error had seated himself in his normal beanbag and the VIRUS had come out of nowhere and settled right down next to him. The fact that the mega-glitch had not thrown the other was, meant that they were close.

Suddenly Fresh fell silent, at last, then moves closer to the ERROR, almost sitting right on top of him.

Geno rattles in warning, he notices the colour skeleton tilt his skull toward himself and grin.

'*this piece of- you're doing this on purpose!' Geno thought as he turns himself right around to stare right at the intruder.

That grin widens slightly and Fresh sat up and just flops on ERROR, just across his lap.

Who blinks and growls. The mega-glitch wiggles around for a moment, looking ready to toss him to the ground but then surprised Geno by settling down.

It kind of reminded Geno of-

"*bone pile?" Goth's voice broke into Geno's thoughts.

Looking down to his lap, he sees the two shins looking at him- then he turns and looks at the scene with a new set of eyes.

From the book he had gotten from Error, he had learnt a great deal about how skeleton behaviour worked.

It went from oldest to youngest, with the oldest or the head of the household, being at the bottom and to the back, with the younger ones on the older one's laps or around them when they got a little older.

'*fresh got on error's lap...' Geno thinks as he worked out this mystery, 'if he was a good friend or lover. he would have sat ever sat to. or behind. but _on_ the lap. normally are for offsprings.'

Fresh had brought out some sort of brick device and was clicking away on the buttons. Error had rested his elbows on the other skeleton's back and continued on with his knitting.

Standing up Geno places the two shins to one side and wanders over to his second love and this newcomer.

Geno knew the moment he stood that this Fresh character had become alert, even with that same grin- the glitch was willing to bet that he was being stared at through those glasses too.

Error grunted a greeting as he notices Geno there and starts to wiggle, he had made a small room for the other skeleton to settle in.

Smiling brightly, he went over and climbs onto the beanbag, carefully going behind Error and then came to the mega-glitch's side- his friend stops knitting for a moment and shoves lightly at Fresh's legs.

Fresh moves, rolls over and crawling up, going on Error's other side; there he half sat on his lap.

Geno pushes himself against Error's other side, keeping as close as he dared. Once the three seemed comfortable, Geno looks to the floor, where his shins were waiting for him.

They began 'blue' and floated upwards, then he places them both on his lap, between himself and Error.

The pair look to the newcomer but do not crawl over to greet him.

Geno watches this Fresh character intently for a moment, he seemed lost in whatever he was playing. Geno then brings out his own knitting needles and start to cast on... again; the thing was, he could not seem to get the hang of knitting as well as the crocheting.

The two shins began rattling at each other and chatting.

They stayed like this for at least an hour when they heard something heavy drop to the floor, causing the three skeletons to leap out.

Geno blinks at his mate, who had returned.

When though Reaper looked half-dead on his feet, he had still managed to summon his scythe and glared at the newcomer, that unworldly blue glowing dimly from his socket- Death had dropped a box that he was seemingly carrying.

"*who the * _fudge_ * are ya?" Reaper spat out and then frowns at his own words.

Geno frowns too, he was sure he heard something completely different at the same time, something else was overlayed on top of it.

"*broski. that's one foul set of choppers ya got there." Fresh told the Grim Reaper with a grin, "unrad words ain't gonna fly around here. ya get me?"

"*ya son of a *glitch*!" Error snaps at the colourful skeleton, "stop doing that?"

"*welcome home hubby." Geno says with a smile, he quickly hurries over to his mate and wraps an arm around his waist, "that's fresh. error's..." he leans closer, "...son."

"*what?" Reaper hisses in reply, looking between the darkly dressed grumpy looking skeleton, to the happy-go-lucky colourful one who was now pointing gun fingers at whatever Error was saying to him.

Geno felt a lot better now that Reaper was here with them, even if his mate was still feeling ill.

"*are you sure?" Reaper hisses to him, then Geno smiles when he watches his mate watching the pair intently.

Geno turns to watch them too.

Error was wiggling his finger at Fresh, snapping at him but not in an unkind way- then the mega-glitch rattles. And it was a rattle Geno knew well, it was same kind of rattling he does towards Goth and Palette when he wanted them to follow.

Sure enough, Error starts making his way over to them, with Fresh close at his heels but was slightly off to one side rather than behind.

"*i think ya right. sweetpea looks like ya when ya ordering the boys around." Reaper says in a low tone.

"*i don't order them around." Geno snaps back glaring at his grinning mate, then turns and smiles when Error reaches them.

"*ya back? ya alright?" Error asks Reaper looking up and down, then looks to Geno, "are ya alright too?"

"*fine." Geno answers smiling, he tightens his grip on Reaper, "just open a portal for me. please."

"*ok." Error replies with a nod, with a wave of a hand a large portal, opens to Geno and Reaper's bedroom, "want me to care for the shins?"

Geno looks to the shins who were crowding his legs, they were looking over at Fresh, who was waving at them, "*sure. as long as you stay with them."

Error nods and then rattles loudly, Goth and Palette heard this and rushes over to him, went to either side of the mega-glitch and continued to stare from there.

"*go rest. i'll care for them." Error told them pointing to the portal.

"*thanks sweetpea. love you. miss you. bye." Geno says as he starts moving, Reaper tries to say the same thing but he suddenly looked like he was going to faint.

"*no worries. love ya. miss ya. bye." Error answers back and heading towards.

"*can we watch this?" Fresh asks as he knew up a videotape.

"*what the * _hack_ * is 'fraggle rock'?" Error questions loudly, glaring at the object in hand.

Then portal closes behind Geno and he grins at the stunned look on Reaper's face.


	43. Book 1: Daddy-O

Geno sips his tea, he recalls a time that whenever he drank, blood would get mixed into it. Lowering his cup he smiles.

A loud bang sounded throughout the manor... the three older skeletons had gotten used to odd and crazy sounds of the past couple of weeks- the shins who were napping on the sofa opposite them, lift their skulls up and then flop them back down again, going back to sleep, they had a busy morning and tore themselves out.

"*is that glitch still here?" Came a glitchy groan to his left, where Error laid next to Reaper who was curled up against Geno.

"*didn't you say he's a virus." Reaper moans back, using his own hood to block out the light, "now that i think about it. i've heard that name before."

"*what?" Geno asks his mate, feeling curious.

"*yeah. the last four or more years. there's a virus going around." Reaper spoke up slightly, his was facing Error but turning to look from under his hood to Geno, "i don't know what kind. i remember dream complaining about it."

Geno looks to the ERROR, who turns and buries his skull into the pillow- they were having a lazy day, just the three of them. The shins going off soon, spending time with their hard-working uncle at his home.

And Fresh...

The VIRUS came skiboarding into the room, went around the large rug twice and then went out again.

"*yeah. fresh is still here." Geno answers with a smile, as if that loud bang had not confirmed this- his second love was truly bashful when they confronted Error about Fresh being his son, went all blue and barely got any words out.

Geno and Reaper chose mercy and let Error say no more. But every time Error would rattle at Fresh, they would look at each other and smile.

It took to a point when Geno started rattling at the VIRUS who, oddly enough, did not mind listening to. Reaper he did not care for and did not really speak with.

Death did not seem to care though, he had other things to worry about.

"*how much longer do i have to brew?" Reaper groans out, curling back around.

"*hubby. try not to curl over so much." Geno told him softly, rubbing his back. Reaper just moans.

"*do ya want some chocolate?" Error asks him, then looks at Geno and frowns, "what?"

"*i never thought i'd live to see the day. when you would willingly give your chocolate away." Geno says with a loud gasp and placing a hand over his SOUL.

Reaper snickers from his hood.

"*tch. shut it." Error told them, settling back down again, "so... dream called me up again."

"*oh?" Geno, Reaper and... Fresh said all together. The last voice made Geno's skull turn around and Reaper to peek out of his hood- they did not hear when he came back in.

"*that thing with nightmare is acting up." Error explains with a heavy sigh, "he asked me to go with a couple of others to check it out. i might have to stay for a while."

"*want me to come?" Fresh asks him, the words on his glasses suddenly changed making Geno frown: 'TR_AP'.

"*nah. i got it." Error answers shaking his skull from where he laid.

"*well call me if ya do daddy-o." Fresh says with a grin and leaps up.

Error sat up quickly and tries to slap the laughing VIRUS, who vanishes out the room once more.

Tutting loudly, the ERROR settles back down.

"*you alright sweetpea?" Geno said watching the other carefully, he could see that his second love was glitching worse than normal.

"*fine. i'm fine." Error told him, turning and smiling at him.

"*if you say so. but call me if you need to talk at any time." Geno offers, returning the smile, "i have to care for reaper. but that does not mean you have to be alone."

"*heh. thanks." Error replies as he shuts his sockets; Reaper lifts his arm up and flops it over the mega-glitch, who froze at this, but then relaxed. 


	44. Book 1: Idea

*are you sure?" Reaper asks from his place sitting up in bed, he looked ill still. The shins were sleeping beside him, there were not allowed in his lap because he kept being sick and needed to get up quickly.

"*i've seen him looking at my scarf before." Geno told him, tugging at the red one he wore, "so i'm planning to get him one."

"*where? it has to be specials made. 'cause all that fighting he does." Reaper comments with a smile, clearly liking the idea of doing something nice for their second love, "i'll help as best i can."

"*we don't need to hurry." Geno replies to that, dropping his hand and turning to his mate, then starts crawling over, "we can take our time. also i'm going to make it myself. error will be leaving soon for the dream/nightmare thing. we could make it for after that. like a welcome home gift."

"*...ya gonna make it?" Reaper asks looking at him oddly, completely ignoring that last part.

"*what? don't think i can?" Geno says with a pout as he carefully sat next to the deadly skeleton, "i made this one." he held onto the red scarf once more, smiling softly, "i made this. i don't know about making a red one..."

"*what do ya mean?" Reaper questions leaning over to rest his skull on his mate's shoulder.

"*error gets a little weird when we speak about any papyrus." Geno points out sadly, and he sort of understood, his own brother was always at the back of his mind but he kept it at bay- sometimes he checks on up Papyrus with the windows Error taught him to use.

"*heh. a little weird huuh?" Reaper says with a laugh, making Geno rolls his sockets- Error had freaked out once when Grim suddenly appeared to surprise them.

"*how about blue?" Geno inquires his mate, looking to him to help brainstorm.

"*yeah. blue would go well." Reaper answers with a nod, he closes his sockets and fell to asleep fast.

Geno blinks at this and then smiles, "*g'night hubby."


	45. Book 1: Unknown

Geno and Reaper push through the thick heavy snow, in this part of the universe portal, were forbidden and could lead to death... the glitch had his arms around his mate's back and was helping him walk.

They were visiting a powerful Guardian that from old records, in Reaper's Tale archives, was a mighty healer. Reaper had gotten really sick and could not take Life's healing.

Error was currently on the mission that was meant for Reaper, fighting alongside the Star Sanses rather than against them- Geno was surprised when he got an angry message from Error, saying that he had been paired with Ink.

The mission was likely going to take weeks even months, the shins were not happy. Geno was not happy, Error would most likely miss them becoming skullies, which could happen any day now.

At this rate, Geno was most likely going to miss them becoming skullies too.

The glitch hears his mate huff loudly and almost lost his grip on him- the snow kept pouring down from above, making it very hard to see where they were going.

"*just a little more." Geno says as his DETERMINATION flares within his SOUL as he forces himself to continue on, "there!"

Geno sees an outline of a temple, where this Guardian was meant to dwell.

Letting go of Reaper he moves in front of him, then lowers himself down.

"*climb on. the walls inside will shield me enough to keep us up." Geno told him, his mate looked like he wanted to say something, but did what was asked.

Reaper climbs on, wrapping his arms around Geno's neck and letting the glitch grab the underside of his kneecaps and held on. Geno could feel the skeleton key pushing against him, he was a little worried that something would happen to it with this intent cold. But Reaper's SOUL magic was an icy type...

Geno's SOUL magic was hot, the deadly skeleton always said that he loved the mild aura, not hot nor cold, that came from them when they came together.

Geno slowly placed one foot in front of another and sure enough, he was right, once he reached the walls they shield them from the powerful winds that had been beating against them throughout most of the hike up the mountain.

Geno had doubts coming here.

Reaper kept telling him that he should wait or go to Sci... they quickly learnt that going to anyone that was not a Guardian was not a great idea since Reaper's magic had become crazy and anything within ten miles of him would end up dead.

Geno went to Error, who had to actually live in the Star Council- he could tell right away that his dear friend was not having a good time.

What made matters worse were, he seemed to be being stalked by Ink; the artist kept saying from his 'hidden' place, that he had to keep an eye socket on Error to be sure it did not destroy Dream's Under Starlight universe he had made.

Geno explains his worries and it was then Error who mentioned the same unknown Guardian.

The ERROR seemed to ponder deeply over Geno's concerns about going to this place- he then looked a little scared; the moment passed too quickly for the glitch figure out why. Error glares at Ink and then turns to Geno. saying that it would be in everyone's best interest for Geno and Reaper to go to that universe with the Guardian.

The way his sweetpea had said it made him worry.

Reaper wanted to say goodbye to the ERROR, asking for a kiss. Geno almost threw his mate at Error after he told them to get lost.

Reaper did manage to get his kiss, and Geno quickly got on in too.

The ERROR crashed as they were leaving.

"*reaper. we're here." Geno breaths out as he gazes around at the stone temple, this place looked abandoned, "where should go? where is this guardian?"

Geno glances behind and was shocked to see that Reaper had fallen asleep.

"*greeting guardian." A voice came from in front, and Geno quickly turns to stare ahead- in the centre of this large lobby like area, a beam of light had appeared in the overgrown green that had popped up during the years.

Stepping forward, he noticed a figure floating within the light.

It seemed to be a child.

Blinking in confusion he stares a the little shin who was smiling sweetly at him.

The shin's bones were pure white and as was their white cape that fell around their shoulders; which almost reminded him of Reaper's robes- there was a tore up dark blue clothing that had been made into a bow that was around their back and inside their cape was black and blue tunic with black leggings.

The shin had no stripes on them... meaning this was no child.

"*hello?" Geno greets with a nod, he steps closer to the light, "are you the guardian of this place? or a follower?"

"*i'm not the guardian." The little shin told him sweetly, "i'm not even alive yet."

"*what?" Geno cries out surprised then shook his skull, there was many weird things multiverse, this should not surprise him, "ok. can you lead me to the guardian of this place?"

"*mama is busy." The little skeleton told him, "mama may never return to this place. it was built for a one time use."

"*...one-time use?" Geno repeats numbly, his mind began to buzz and he was no longer thinking clearly, "was coming here pointless? error said the guardian of this place would help."

"*the guardian of this place has already aided you." The shin continues on never once had that smile faded, "genocide sans. there is a pool under where i stand. enter with your mate and he and your offspring will survive."

Geno blinks, he hears most of what was said and quickly moves forward, careful not to let Reaper fall.

As the shin floats out of the light, the light seemed to follow them, and wherever the white light touched, the stone under them was restored as new.

"*one time use. but i can return it to how it was." The shin explains with a grin, "do not worry. mama said they would help you."

Geno glances down... the pool looked like snow. Stepping down into it, it quickly melts into red liquid that caused him to halt... it looked too much like DETERMINATION for his liking.

"*are you ok?" Questions the shin, who was staring at him with wide sockets, slowly blinking at him, "do you need help?"

"*i'm fine." Geno said to them, then continues on, once down he lowers Reaper and then spins around- then he began to remove the black robes and letting them float off.

Geno studies his mate bones, they actually look good, no longer did they look sickly. The key also looked healthy.

There was a creaking down and Reaper looks like he was beginning to curl around and that was a big no-no to do when the brew was ending. Geno went to the edge, there seemed to be a ledge all away around it, allowing him to lay his mate there without him sinking under.

Geno quickly reaches for his phone to record this moment for Reaper to watch later.

"*i'll hold it!" Came a little happy voice, holding out their little hands; they were now floating just beside him.

Geno carefully gave them the phone and turns to his mate, a large crack was sound even through the water. 


	46. Book 1: Questions

Geno held up their new offspring, once again, it was lone shin.

Geno was thinking perhaps Guardians could not have more than one child at a time, as everyone kept saying, they were not normal skeletons.

Reaper was sitting up now, he had woken up just in time to watch their new shin's first blasting- he looked much better.

"*should i do that walking thing now?" Reaper questions as he straightens his robes in the water, "now long do ya think it will take for it to follow me?"

Geno turns to him and gives him a light snap on the arm, "*his name is 'raven'. not 'it'."

"*raven." Reaper says with a nod since he had named Goth, it was Geno's turn to name their offspring.

Death raises himself up and floats over the stone, then lowers his feet to the ground. Geno sits Raven down on the ground, who blinks at his mother and then to his father who was still in the water, smiling at him.

"*shouldn't you do this?" Reaper says as he began to walk around in circles, "ya gonna be with him more."

"*i will after you." Geno told him warmly, wanting to stay in the pool, the liquid felt nice on his bones ever through his clothes- the glitch held up his phone, recording Raven's first moments.

The little shin looking skeleton whom name he never got, had vanished the moment Reaper came fully around, claiming that they had to return to 'Mama' whoever that unknown Guardian was.

Geno smiles brightly, Reaper and Raven were doing well- the little shin had already tried to stand up twice and was trying a third time.

"*raven is quick on the uptake." Geno comments with a wide grin, the shin turns to stare at him, "wonder why he was born looking how i used to look? with the blood and glitches. they don't look like they hurt or anything."

"*i'm sure error will tell us. it's in ya code or something." Reaper says with a grin, he seemed to be more awake now and enjoying being able to move about freely, "when he walks. we have to walk through that snow again."

"*er. no. the er. shin? that was here before opened a gateway." Geno explains to him, pointing towards a large glowing archway, "this whole place looks like it's being restored. even without them here."

Reaper glances around at those words.

Where the old met the new, there was a bubbling white glow moving slowly over the surface. It moved more and more outwards, getting bigger with each passing second.

"*with the way this is going. the whole universe might be renewed." Reaper comments with a raised brow, he was walking back and fore, "and they never said their name. not the mama guardian who's temple this belongs to? the records don't say much ever."

"*no nothing. and i didn't think to ask at the time." Geno replies with a sigh, trying to remember everything they said, most of what they said was lost to him due to worry.

"*no matt- look!" Reaper said loudly, making his voice echo in the temple.

Geno looks and sees their son walking behind Reaper, he was a little wobbly but doing much better than Goth when he first started.

"*this means we can go home right?" Reaper says as he continues on walking just in case, "i really want to take a long nap."

Geno climbs out of the pool finally and puts his phone away, then he summons his blue magic and lefts the shin up.

"*come on. let's get him home and see if he'll feed off of you." Geno says coming over to his mate and offering him an arm to hold, grinning Reaper hooks his arm through Geno's and together they walk towards the gateway.

Before they stepped into the light, he turns and looks one last time at the temple. There was movement above.

Looking up on one of the large beams that were held up by giant pillows he sees them. 

Geno's sockets widen at what he saw.

It was Error, sitting there staring down at them with a blank expression on his features. Upon his lap was the little shin, happily hugging him tightly.

The shin then vanished in white light and the ERROR seemed to flicker out of existence.

Reaper tugs him through the portal and they came out in their living home, where Reaper's brother was waiting for them with Goth and Palette.

Geno blinks and frowns deeply at what he saw, he was determined to question his sweetpea about this. 


	47. Book 1: Life Went On

Life went on.

The sound of laughter filling the manor made the glitch smile.

Geno stood in the kitchen making lunch as the two skullies came running in, chasing each other.

The pair no longer would no longer follow him around like little ducklings, he felt a bit of lost over the first few days of this happening.

However, Raven continued where the pair left off. Strangely, the shin did not show any signs of wanting any brewmates and was happy just to laze with his mother during most days.

Goth and Palette loved playing with Raven, trying to teach him everything they know.

It was a joy for Geno to watch.

The only sad thing about life continuing like this, which made the two skullies cry at night, was the ERROR had gone missing.

It was during the end of the mission with the Star Sanses and they had successfully broken apart Nightmare's alliance with another group called 'Pa.id. An up and coming 'dark' Sanses group that was made up of a great number of OP characters.

The group did not have the same loyally as Nightmare's Gloom and Doom Boys, so when things started going wrong, they did not stick together and parted ways.

There were rumours that one of the Star Council had backstabbed the Destroyer when facing off with Nightmare. Dream would not confirm this but with how he would not look him in the sockets, he got the feeling it was true.

Geno called up Fresh_VIRUS who had given him his phone number and questioned him since he was the ERROR's son and needed to know his father was not returning. When Fresh heard about the rumours, understandably, the VIRUS went on a killing spree... Geno almost wanted to join him.

Reaper had mentioned this might be a good thing if the Destroyer of Worlds was gone for a long period of time again.

Fresh was a constant visitor now, coming and going as he pleased and completely took over the space that was given to Error- Geno did not mind, Sweetpea hardly used any of the rooms and stuck to the attic mainly and the VIRUS did not disturb any of the stuff there.

Geno kept hope in his SOUL, reminding himself that Error could RESPAWN back into the Anti-Void, and the mega-glitch had promised always to return to them.

So life went on.

Reaper discovered that he was the only one who could feed Raven, which made Geno a little disappointed that once again, he could not a normal skeleton thing.

As time went on, Ink and Dream came around more, wanting to teach Palette, who had seemed to inherited both sides of his father's magical abilities.

Since this was the time when skullies shaped their powers, it would not be wise for them not to help Palette out. So Reaper gave Dream and Ink their own rooms. Geno was a little surprised to learn that the pair was not together.

It was clear that Dream felt something towards Ink but the artist pretended not to notice or he really was blind to the golden skeleton's feelings.

However it seemed that Dream was getting over it slowly... with the help of this skeleton named Cross who was a new member of the Star Council or Star Warriors, Geno could not remember which nor cared which one he worked for- he had found out it was said to be Cross who backstabbed Error in the rumours that echoed through the multiverse.

The worst part was and what Geno hated the most, was that Cross followed Dream around like a shin even to their home.

Reaper could find no reason not to let him stay with Cross in his room, so had to allow it or end up in bad graces with the Star Council who seemed to be overtaking the multiverse with their rule.

Geno felt like this was a bad idea. Most universes had their own laws and for the Star Council to come along and tell them to follow new set of laws suddenly, was not the best way to make friends.

The thing was, most of those who were outside their universe watched the Star Council be built up and observe them protect against any threats. So it was fine with them, but newcomers only saw this overpowered kingdom, pressing down on them as soon as anyone left their universe.

Geno made sure to let Cross know he was not welcome there. Sure Ink had killed Error in the past, but he had seen for himself that the Artist liked his Sweetpea, whenever the ERROR was mentioned in front of Cross, the look of hate crosses his face.

So life went on.

Geno decided to go ahead and make the scarf as a gift for Error. With the help of Reaper and the offspring, they settled on a shade of blue that they all thought would look good on him.

Then Geno done what he did in the underground when he found the fabric of red, he hand weaved it; of course, he added coding into it, just like Error had taught him. And while Reaper did not know anything about coding, he knew a lot about ancient magic.

So the whole 'making Sweetpea a scarf' became a long history, coding, magic and craft lessons for everyone in the family.

Ink, Fresh, Dream and Cross watched on.

Only Ink tried to become a part of this and he did manage to push his way through and somehow inserted himself in.

The VIRUS did not join, just chattered loudly, however, Fresh came went into the craft's room in the middle of the night and gleefully added something inside it too... Geno only knew because he had set up cameras everywhere in the Manor when Cross joined the scene.

He had searched to see what he had added to the mix. It was very hard to find and even when he did discover the location, he could not find out just what it was.

It was very well hidden.

So life we-

"*Something wrong Mother?" Came Goth's kind voice, turning Geno smiles at his little skully; he was now wearing a white hoodie and black shorts, inside the hoodie was a white t-shirt with a black stripe.

"*everything is fine goth. just thinking." Geno told him, he glances around for Palette who would surely not be far behind- he sees the other skully rushing into the room. Skeleton young would follow their brew mates around until they became lesser skeletons.

Geno watches as Palette happily bounces up behind Goth and tackles him into a hug, so different from when he first came. This made him smile, he felt he had done well in raising him.

Palette wore white too, a blazer almost, with white shorts- under the white blazer was a t-shirt with two stripes, one yellow and one green.

"*i finished preparing lunch. its in that cupboard when you want it. i'm baking a cake now." Geno told them, causing them both to look up to him, "be sure to wash that paint from your hands."

Both skullies look down at their hands, they were covered in paint.

"*did you change your clothes but not wash up first?" Geno questions suddenly, when he noticed just how clean their clothes actually was.

Both grin and turned, then run out of the room.

Geno shook his skull and went back to preparing dinner, he had become very skilled over the years and was proud of this fact. He almost wanted to return to his home universe and show off to his own brother, displaying how he was no longer lazy.

The glitch glances down at his feet, Raven was leaning against his legs sleeping peacefully. He wore a black jumper with three stripes, red, blue and white.

Geno smiles and continues on with his work, wanting for the day when he and his mate would give the gift to their second love.

Reaper enters the kitchen floats over to Geno, leans against his back and reaches around him; then he stuck in fingers into the cake mix and quickly brought it up to his jaws.

"*hubby!" Geno cries out in mock outrage.

Life went on.


	48. Book 1: Mad Party

Geno watches Reaper floating near the ceiling, he could already tell his mate was mad.

"*get down." Geno calls at him angrily, "i know how you feel. i don't like having him here any more than you do. but half the multiverse is on their side and i don't want to risk making them our enemies."

Reaper turns his skull slightly, looking down at Geno... he could see angry tears in his socket.

"*he admitted to it." Reaper hisses darkly, causing a black mist to appear around him and his wings suddenly came out.

Geno was a little worried, it was rare for his mate to lose his cool.

"*i know." Geno replies sadly, rattling loudly as he starts to glitch.

"*he _laughed_ about it." Reaper continues to say, that mist became a thick black fog filling up the ceiling, "and sweetpea must have trusted him. there's no way that he could not after that."

Geno lowers his skull, balling his hands into fists.

Cross had finally let slip the final moments of Error, shocking the Deadly Glitches household, even Raven who had only ever heard of the ERROR from his mother, father and older brothers, had been upset.

It was clear that Cross had gotten too comfortable coming to their home and relaxed too much with his friends.

Reaper and Geno were throwing a party for their anniversary, everyone came to Death Palace deep in the valley of Death, that his mate rarely goes to, it was not a welcoming place. Yet many still came. 

Reaper had wanted to go to Error's Silence Tales universe, however, did not want anyone other than his family to know about it.

During the dance, the Deadly Glitches Family all took turns in dancing in the centre.

It was after this that they went for refreshments and overheard Cross telling some newcomers to the multiverse, about the legendary ERROR and how he and his team, had epically taken him down.

It had been Goth that had charged over first, striking the warrior down to the ground.

When he saw Cross glaring at his offspring, Geno was suddenly there, ready to kill. It did not take long for Death's dark area to grow around them.

Thankfully, Dream had enough sense and quickly took control of the situation, claiming the family was trying to recreate the scene with the ERROR.

Ink appeared as well- and shielded Geno from the oncoming attack from Fresh.

Ink declared food fight and shoved some cake into Fresh's face.

Then it started a threw 'play' fight among the guests.

"*i don't want him to come to our home any more." Reaper snaps enraged, his power coming off of his in black waves.

Geno nods then looked over to Dream who had been listening to everything.

"*i hope you can understand." Geno told him without his normal kindness in his voice.

"*I do. I am very sorry this had to happen." Dream answers looking at him with great sadness, "Back then. Cross did not understand that the ERROR was truly an ally and thought that he would turn the moment we had won."

"*we don't want to hear it." Reaper hisses from his place on the ceiling, "ya welcome dream. but that little follower of ya's ain't."

Dream bows his skull, "*I understand."

Geno watches the golden skeleton leave in a flash of light and then looks up to Reaper once more.

"*come down hubby." Geno calls to him as he held his arms up, the deadly skeleton stayed there a moment and then slowly floats downwards, right into Geno's waiting arms.

"*it's been so long." Reaper utters out sadly, he turns and hugs his mate.

"*i know." Geno says with a sigh, hugging into Death tightly.

The two mates held onto each other, they turn when they heard someone coming in- Goth stood there, holding Raven in his arm, next stood their adopted son Palette. All looked upset.

"*i'm sure it won't be much longer." Geno told them gently, then he raises an arm and gestured for the offspring to come over, "then we'll all be together again."


	49. Book 1: Slow

Geno wakes up in the early mornings and unloads the dishwasher, he then prepares breakfast for the family members who lived in their household.

Reaper. Goth. Palette Roller. Raven. Ink. Dream and Cross- who had been welcome back a couple of years after the party, bowing his skull low and saying sorry. Sometimes Fresh and Grim appeared. 

Raven was no longer a shin and had grown into a healthy skully not long ago, so he had to add another plate at the table.

Still there was always an empty place at the dining table for when Error returned.

Geno was deeply saddened that his Sweetpea had completely missed all of Raven's first stages of life. And soon Goth and Palette would become lesser skeletons; there was only a year to go now.

Reaper came down and helped with preparing the meals when he was having a day off. 

Sometimes Dream or Cross would, but Geno did not trust the white and black dressed skeleton, for the same reason as he did not trust Ink in his kitchen.

Cross made acid-like food that could easily be used as a weapon. And Ink would walk away and forget he had placed something in the oven, only the fire alarms would warn the household that the artist had been trying to eat something. Thus there was a note on each entranceway for Ink to read.

After breakfast, Reaper, Dream, Cross and Ink would leave for work, leaving Geno to do his chores; he really did love being a house skeleton, so he was fine, but he did like it when they did not make added work for him.

Raven was taught when Geno stops his work halfway through the day; Goth and Palette had begun going to school in a universe centred around schooling. Thankfully it was made up mostly of skeletons as the main creature to dwell there, so he had no fear of humans running around trying to kill his babies.

Goth and Palette did not always return right after school, sometimes they went to play with friends.

But when they did come home, snacks were given and Geno helped them with their homework- then they played until dinner.

Reaper came home in the evenings... sometime he would sneak home during his 'breaks' for a quick cuddle.

Sometimes Dream and Cross did not come home and would stay in Under Starlight for the week when there was a big mission or project happening, coming come home only on the weekends.

Ink would come and go as he pleased. Popping up at the most random of times, asking silly questions or telling him stupid tells.

Ink kept asking who Error was... and why were they waiting for him.

Geno merely told him that Error was an important family member and they had to wait for him forever.

Ink wrote that down in the end and copied Geno's words whenever someone else, who was new to the outside multiverse, asked. Geno learned that Ink really liked him for some reason and would listen to anything he said, much like how Error used to do...

To be sure, Geno explains to Ink what Error looked like, so he could write that down too, so he would know not to attack should his friend return to work right away.

However to newcomers and the current Ink, 'Fresh_VIRUS' was the 'Destroyer of Worlds' and he was surprised that Ink did not attack when he came around to visit. Cross had tried many times and Fresh seemed to welcome this, thankfully the VIRUS would listen to him and stopped when asked. 

Grim more or less stayed for a couple of days then returned to his mate, who surprisingly enough, was the Undyne of Reaper Tale; most Undynes stuck to their Alphyses.

It was even stranger when he hears that Reaper Tale's Undyne was laying some eggs... which was a completely weird concept for him to think about. Because he was married to Reaper, he was going to be an uncle, which he was now starting to get used to.

Skeletons normally lived in family groups, so was a little taken back when he learned that Grim was not coming to live with them fully. It seemed that Undyne, who named he was guessing was War, since that was what she was the Guardian of War, did not like him.

Geno looks up from his knitting blinking- he had learned to crochet fairly well but knitting he still found a little hard for some reason.

The multiverse quake slightly again and Geno smiles brightly, it seems Error would be waking up. Just a little slower than normal.


	50. Book 1: Watch Over

Grim and War's wedding was set and all Guardians from across the multiverse were invited. 

However, because War did not like Geno for some strange reason, he was not allowed to come, she even claimed that she would not marry Grim if he continued to request for Geno to come.

Reaper was torn because of this and Geno told him to go without him, that he did not mind, so the children refused to go too.

"*there will be a big uproar." Geno says as he lazes on the sofa, his centre filled with a skeleton key as he brewed his next shin, "you really should have gone. ink."

The Artist glances up from his drawing pad and grins. He was seated at the end of the sofa where Geno sat, drawing the scene before him, which was the children playing Uno.

"*It's fine." Ink replies seemingly not caring that he was one of the most important figures in this multiverse, "no one will notice."

"*everyone will notice." Geno answers to that dryly, he reaches out with one of his feet and kicks the artist lightly, "if monsters don't see that they have the creator's blessing. they will think their marriage is going to be rocky."

"*So what?" Ink questions these words with a grin, "I don't really care. I'd rather still here with you."

Geno stares at him for a moment, Ink like Error before him, always listens to whatever he had to say and do whatever he asked.

"*why?" Geno asks softly, sitting up and leaning against the arm of the chair.

Ink looks to him with question marks in his sockets, he tilts his skull slightly.

"*why do you care for me?" Geno questions with a frown, "before you never bothered with me. but after error died. you wouldn't leave me alone."

Ink stares blankly at him for a moment, then smiles.

"*because of what's written on my scarf..." Ink told him turning to his brown scarf and lightly running his hand over it.

Geno sat up fully, leans over and carefully takes up the end, turning it over to where Ink had touched; the artist let him do this.

Geno blinks when he noticed that the message was sewn inside with string blues:

[ _raindow moron. when i'm gone. take came of geno. the mate of reaper. for me. i'll be your best friend if ya do. error._ ]

Geno almost cried at those words, even when he was not here Error found a way to watch over him.

"*thanks ink." Geno mumbles to the artist who just smiles at him, he lays back down and continues watching the children play.

The glitch then frowns, the ERROR had woken up a while back, and he had not said anything to anyone- because the mega-glitch did not return home.

Geno was confused but thought that there must be a reason for this, so continued hiding this.


	51. Book 1:  ...there was a...

Geno knew that Error was awake and had been for ages. And yet still his Sweetpea had not come home. The glitch did finally tell Reaper this who looked out for the ERROR whenever he went out.

...there were rumours going around the multiverse now...

But, the glitch did not have time to be concerned over the ERROR's awakening, long absence and strange rumours, his new shin had was out and very very sick.

A strange phenomenon happened when this shin was born, it came out 'female'.

Skeleton were all born male and became females when they chose later on; normally once they become skeletons.

Geno went in search of the universe he had taken Reaper too when he had Raven, only for them to find it was missing- Sci ran some tests and said it was like it was never in the multiverse, to begin with.

Science Sans was there next choose of course and hooked up the child in a tank.

Geno had worried since he had to care for Raven while watching over his new shin, thankfully Raven had his next blasting and became a skully- he was spent off to school during the days.

Goth and Palette also blasted off, becoming lesser skeletons.

Which caused yet another worry for the poor glitch- Goth did not look like he had any blasting, he still looked as if he was a skully.

It was strange to look at too, Goth had been taller as a shin and a skully but now, Palette was towering over the half-glitch.

Geno asked Reaper to take their firstborn to see another Sci Sans, in order for this Sci to give his full attention on their new shin.

The new shin's name was Shino, she had glitches on her left socket like Geno once had, although no blood.

When a shin comes out into the world, they had about nine inches in length and have a blasting that makes them the size of a two-three-year-old human child- only Shino never had her first blasting, she was still the size she came out as, which was smaller than a normal brew, six inches in length.

The thing was, she would take no magic off of anyone. Not Geno, nor Reaper. 

Geno suddenly remembers Goth had been the same.

Turning away from the tank and the sight of his dying shin, he looks to Ink who was staring at him sadly.

"*ink. didn't you say you sighted error?" Geno quickly questions, the artist stares at him blankly for a second.

"*Yeah. But his memory is damaged." Ink told him a smiling appearing slightly on his jaws, which quickly turns into a pout, "I kept telling him that he's my best friend. Also..."

"*'also'?" Geno presses him, waving his hand for him to carry on.

"*Error and Nightmare seemed to have gotten 'together'..." Ink grumbles out with that pout becoming an epic pout, suddenly looking to kill with his sockets flickering red, "... and Nightmare had been brewing from what Dream told me."

"*really?" Geno says surprised, Error did not like touching others; he had to be very close with someone, the thought of him making love with someone was almost unthinkable.

"*Yeah. Dream confirmed it yesterday." Ink says looking like he was getting more and more upset the longer he spoke about this.

"*ok. we need him." Geno told him quickly, "can you go kidnap him or something."

Ink beamed with joy at those words and grabbing his brush he throws some yellow paint on the ground and vanishes through it.

Geno sighs loudly, wondering how he had forgotten something like this.

Turning back to the tank he ran a hand over the glass, "*don't worry shino. it'll be just fine."


	52. Book 1: Raw Power

It had been so long since he had seen his second love, his Sweetpea.

It was a strange sight.

From the safe place behind the doorway, Geno peers out, looking at the ERROR.

Error's orbits were filled with ERROR signs, sound static noises buzz and hiss all around him as his body glitched and lagged rapidly.

The mega-glitch was currently sitting crossed legged on the lab floor, his upper part covered in a thin layer of pink paint that had bound him up tightly so he could not move his arms and his hands were completely hidden under it. There were cracks all over his skull oozing with blue blood.

Sitting on Error's lap was a rather large shin who was growling and hissing at them darkly; he had grey bones and his legs glitched so quickly that they seemed invisible- there also was a strange object coming off the side of his skull. In his right socket he had a golden eyelight, the other held a slightly bigger one that was red and purple. He tore a black jumper with a blue stripe running through it.

The thing that kept every monster at a distance, was that he had two large shadow-like claws coming off his back, he had already knocked four lab workers flying. And many had fainted then started shaking violently, Dream explains weak-minded ones had fallen into their worst nightmare.

Currently, Dream had crawled into the room and was gently talking to the hissing shin, doing his best to calm the infant by using his own connections.

It was failing and anyone who dared get close was doomed to be clawed or brain blasted.

More staff members had come, all looking fearfully at the young creature- then Geno noticed the Star Warriors wanting to back up their leader, glaring at the shin.

Suddenly they darted into the room, weapons drawn and aimed at the shin- they all went flying in every direction at the sheer force of those claws when they swiped around.

Geno blinks; it was actually kind of shocking, skeleton young do not have this much power, in fact, most of their magic starts showing when they are skullies not shins... this child was going to grow up to be very deadly.

Geno glances to his dear Sweetpea. With the ERROR still crashed like he was, he could not be able to settle his offspring any time soon and time was running out for little Shino. 


	53. Book 1: Welcome Home!

"*please. wake up." Geno begs softly, he did not have time, he was not going to hide behind a wall while his shin was dying; with a sigh, he sets about to move toward the ERROR.

But he stops when he suddenly notices a flicker behind those red filled ERROR sockets, eyelights appeared just behind them. The glitch almost cheers when he sees Error blinks and start to gaze around with a frown marring his browbone, he seemingly could not hear still.

The static noises began to die down and those inching closer staring at the shin as if to grab him, did not notice the ERROR coming around.

But the ERROR noticed them- soon they all were caught in his strings and he raised himself to his feet- he had easily broken the paint that had trapped him.

Geno watches his friend stare down at the shin who had held onto his form as he stood, in surprise that he was there. Error kept blinking in confusion.

The shin looked delighted that Error was awake, hugging him tightly and rubbing his cheek against his ribs.

"*error!" Geno calls out to his loudly, and everyone turns to him.

Error frowns deeply as if he had never seen him before in his life.

"*wake up sweetpea!" Geno calls once more, those around them had their jaws dropping at the nickname.

The ERROR blinks... and blinks... and blinks. ...

"*don't call me sweetpea!" Error snaps in mock angry, Geno could tell; the mega-glitch glares at him then held onto the shin on his chest that was trying to cuddle him.

"*error." Geno calls again, slowly coming closer and the shin looks his way growling, wisps of shadows highlighted his tiny form.

The old Destroyer of World stopped the little nightmare by giving him the cuddle the child was after and when the shin realized he was getting hugged, he tears up and demands more attention from the mega-glitch.

This gave Geno time to walk across the room towards his friend; the shin stares at him through watery sockets, then looks to Error, who pats him on the skull.

"*...a cutie." Geno says to his friend, not knowing what else to say about the matter.

"*sure is. but i'm still the cutest." Error told him vainly, a bold grin gracing his jaws.

Geno rolls his eyelight but smiles all the same, "*error. i need your help. my shin in dying."

Error nods his expression was grim, he looked like he already knew everything even though he had only just recovered his memories.

Geno raises his hand and clicks his fingers in a hurry, wanting Error to use his magic since it may be needed for Shino.

When they appeared in the room Geno smiles at Reaper and Grim who was overlooking the tank... then frowns at their tears.

It was then he heard the sound, the sound of the devices that moderated Shino's SOUL pulse- it was flatlined.

"*reaper. please." Geno begs his mate, knowing it was no use, Death had to obey that law.

Reaper shook his skull and Grim steps forward.

Geno would not allow it, he glitches badly and rushes for the Papyrus ready to take the blow- then halts when he sees that blue strings had covered Reaper and Grim.

"*error." Reaper greets with a sad expression but that grin remained on his jaws.

"*reaper." Error greets back with a nod, he walks towards the tank and stares at the tiny shin within.

"*error. can you wake her?" Geno questions with a hint of hope rising in his SOUL.

"*i can. her soul is still there and she is not dust." Error said holding onto his own shin tightly, the little grey skeleton stares at the smaller one through the glass, blinking, not understanding what was happening around him.

"*please." Geno begs again, he was crying freely now, not caring who saw him like this, "please. please." Reaper and Grim remained silent throughout, not ever trying to escape their bonds.

"*it must be only determination that's keeping her soul alive. or remaining here." Error utters to himself as he studies something only he could see, it took a moment for Geno to remember that his friend could see the makeup of the universe around them when he wanted.

Geno looks to the grey shin, he seemed to be following along with whatever Error was looking at- he should not be able to at that age. Right?

"*i have to keep her within me. give her a chance for another blast." Error explains to him as he reaches for the tank and pulls his hands inside- blue strings came from his fingers and wrap around the smallest SOUL Geno had ever seen, he brings it out and the shin's body follows along, dust fell from her tiny bones but was still holding together.

Geno shakes at the sight but focuses on the SOUL rather than the body- it was a dim grey.

Error removes his own glitching black SOUL and wraps the souling to it- many windows and ERROR signs appear and Geno watches Error dance his fingers over an invisible keyboard at a surprisingly fast pace.

One by one the ERROR signs vanish and the souling settles in- suddenly the ERROR's whole form glitches and Geno could no longer see anything, the little shin was concealed from the world; the glitching seemed to be acting like a skeleton key.

"*... is she... will..." Geno began, he had so many questions he did not know where to begin.

"*it will only take a week or two. i sped up the process." Error explains to him quickly, walking over and giving him a light touch on the shoulder, "also. she is still your's and reaper's child. got that. i just entered her back into a brewing state."

Geno smiles with a laugh, then a light sob. Glancing to the shin in Error's arms, he waves at it.

"*and who is this?" Geno asks his friend trying to not think about the fact that his shin had died but now being cared for by Error... he wanted Reaper suddenly.

Gazing out of the corner of his socket, he sees his crying mate was still a little tied up at the moment.

"*radier. yes. that's right. his name is radier." Error said with a frown, he rubs the shin's cheek, "...nightmare was the mother. and-"

Geno sees Error gets lost in thought; he moves closer and lightly touches his hand to get his attention, the mega-glitch turns to the glitch.

"*do you think you can free them now?" Geno says with a small smile, pointing towards his husband and his brother-in-law.

Error snorts loudly and with a quick tug of his string, his prisoners were out. Reaper rushes to Geno and holds him close, Geno held him in return. The pair stayed like that for what seemed like hours before they finally part.

"*hiya error." Reaper says a little happier now, "let's go home."

A black mist washes over the whole group and Geno fell backwards and blinks; he was in his own bed.

"*next time warn me!" Error snaps at Reaper, glaring at him hard.

Grim who was caught up in the mist rose up and floats away; he gives his brother a small nod before vanishing from sight.

Geno crawls over to Error and hugs him from behind. Reaper grins and quickly hugs him from the front, careful not to crush the shin he was still holding close.

"*welcome home sweetpea." Geno says to him softly, giving him a light kiss on his cheek and again Reaper mirrors his actions.

Error huffs loudly and began to wiggle in their hold, which was a sign to remove themselves from him.

"*i'm exhausted." Reaper says aloud, flopping down on the pillow, his arms spend out.

Geno flops down, resting his skull on Reaper's right arm, "*me too."

Geno glancing Error's way, he did not see but he knew that Reaper was giving the ERROR the same look.

With a loud sigh, Error crawls down onto the grim reaper's other arm and laid there, the grey shin had fallen asleep at some point, happily cuddling into the ERROR. 


	54. Book 1: Hi

Geno woke up...

The first thing he noticed was how heavy he felt.

Looking up he sees Raven laying on top of him. Goth was curled up at his side and Palette was on the other side of him.

"*ya awake geno? i think my arm has gone dead." Reaper voice's came from the other side, turning he looks and sees his mate grinning at him.

Geno snorts at the joke.

Using blue magic he left Raven up and moves him down slightly, then he sat up to look where Error should be, and still was, hiding behind Reaper's form with his little grey shin in his arms. However, there was someone new in their bed.

Ink was on the other side of Error, hugging him from behind; Geno could tell that the artist was asleep, he was grinning and rubbing his face into Error's shoulderblade.

Suddenly Goth sat up and knocks Palette off of him, he looks over to Error and stares- Geno wonders if his son remembers him.

"*Error Mama!?" Goth cries out in shock and then smiles brightly as he stands up on the bed and carefully makes his way over to him.

'*that answers that question.' Geno thinks with a smile, he looks to Palette who was merely staring blankly.

Error sat up quickly when Goth shook him, bringing Ink with him since the artist had somehow become a magnet.

"*that's 'error mama'?" A small voice question, looking down Geno sees Raven cuddling up to him, looking with an uncertain expression towards the ERROR- the grey shin had now woken up and was glaring at Goth in front; the glitch bet the shin would be glaring at Ink if he noticed him there.

"*yes." Geno says with a nod, smiling at his son while he leans down and hugs him, "he'll the missing family member. and look. he brought home a little surprise."

"*what a surprise." Reaper agrees as he raises himself, staring at the shin, "didn't think he would get on with nightmare enough to have offspring with him."

"*i'll ask him about it later." Geno says with a tight smile, then looks over to Palette, "are you going to greet error mama?"

Palette quickly looks to him, then smile, he stands up and unlike Goth who carefully walked over the bed, he rushes and trips, making everyone stare at him.

Ink points and laughs from his place next to Error, while Goth goes to help the other up. When Palette finally gets over, he was green in the face.

Palette looks at Ink, then to Error, then slowly moves in for a hug- Geno was grateful that Error had the good sense to return it. The large shin had been trying to push everyone away again.

It had been a rough few days since Shino was born and so much had happened in such a short amount of time- Geno who liked to keep active nowadays wanted just to stay in bed with his important family and rest.

The skeletons all just laid around until the afternoon.

"*i'm hungry." Raven pipes up loudly, looking to Geno.

"*hi hungry. i'm dad." Reaper replies with a cheeky grin.

"*wouldn't that be 'mum'." Geno mumbles with a snort then move away from his husband and son.

Geno crawls over to Error, Goth and Palette parts ways for him; he leans over the large grey shin and gives him a quick hug; then setting Radier to one side, pulls up Error's tore jumper, there was a glitching mess under there.

"*its fine. she's fine." Error told him kindly, "this won't take long. she'll need a lot of care in the first few days. so we have to make sure nothing happens."

Geno nods and moves away, moving to get off the bed; while he wanted to rest, he still had a family to care for. 


	55. Book 1:  Mr.Pot

Geno sat pressed up against Error- it took nine days for Shino to come out of that glitching void within Error, she became a fully grown shin safely- strange enough it happened inside rather than out.

Shino slept a great deal- thankfully the ERROR was able to feed her.

Reaper had not been allowed off work even with everything that had happened with Shino, so was taking more 'breaks' then he should be, suddenly appearing at odd hours of the day.

The children did not go to school until the fourth day after Shino was born.

Ink did not leave until Dream came along and dragged him to work.

Cross had not returned since Error came home, so he was sure that the rumour was true now. And Error kept claiming he did not remember it, however, Geno was sure he knows even if he could not recall the event.

During the nights Reaper had become very passionate towards him, wanting to be with him as much as possible. At first, Geno was confused, until Error points out that Reaper might be thinking that he was hated because he almost allowed Shino to be taken in Death.

So Geno had to sit down his husband in order to confirm this... it was true. Reaper thought that Geno wanted to leave him. That earned him a slap on the back of his skull.

"*reaper is a moron." Geno growls out suddenly, making Error look up from his knitting.

"*tell me something i don't know." Error replies with a grin.

Laying across the ERROR's lap was Shino, in a deep dream of course; sitting upon the mega-glitch's skull was Radier, his 'legs' came down either side of his and his arms were wrapped around to the front of Error's frontal bone.

The grey shin seemed very happy with his lot in life, he seemed more attached to Error than a normal shin should be. At first, Geno noticed that Radier refused to walk behind Error and would demand to be carried everywhere, the thing was, Error had to carry Shino because, at the moment, he was acting as a life support device for her.

In the end, Error sat the shin on his shoulders and Radier became happy with that- where he currently was, humming joyfully in a low tone, almost like he was trying not to wake up Shino.

"*but really do i agree." Error told him with laughter in his tone, "i think half of the skeletons living here are morons in one way or another."

Geno snorts at this, then remembers an important something.

"*are you going to be ok not working?" Geno questions as he leans away from him and stares, "we're not all going to die because you're on break?"

"*it seems fresh has been keeping the numbers down for me." Error explains with a frown, "he couldn't patch anything though. so there's a lot of universes glitching since i've been gone. if this goes on. there will be problems."

Geno looks to Shino, then to Radier and says, "*you can't take them with you." there was a lot of monsters after the ERROR to 'end his reign of terror', so taken their offspring with him was not the best idea.

"*i know." Error agrees with a nod, "if i can get their files. i can work from home. but i have to go there first."

"*is there anyone who can go for you?" Geno asks him, looking at the humming shin... that tune sounded... then he knew what it was, it was the melody from the locket Reaper had given him so many years ago.

Geno loved his star-shaped locket, it could hold many photos inside of it. When opening it, the photos could appear floating just about the locket as it played its sweet music. The glitch loved listening to it when star gazes and sometimes stared through the photos when feeling alone.

'*how does radier know that tune?' Geno thinks to himself, a frown appears as he tries to remember if he had opened it around the shin, but he was sure he had not, there had been many things happening in a short space of time that listening to his locket was the last thing on his mind.

"*i hummed it to him when he was first born." Error explains staring at his knitting, again, he had that strange ability to read Geno's mind, "so don't worry about that."

Suddenly Ink bounces into the room, then flops down on the other side of Error, cuddling into his side- Geno grins boldly, Error had finally gotten used to the artist's touch and was allowing this.

"*never thought i'd see the day. look. you love each other." Geno says to Error, who glares, Ink, on the other hand, had this strange expression on his features, "aww. sweetpea. you're so cute when you're mad."

"*i look like you when i'm mad." Error snaps at him, he bumps his shoulder into Geno, "ya vain creature!"

"*hello. mr kettle. a mr pot on the line four. something about the colour black?" Geno says in a serious tone- Ink giggles at this while Error rolls his eyelights.

Silence fell over the skeletons, with only the sound of Radier's soft humming filling the room.

"*...by the way..." Geno suddenly spoke up, turning to Error once more, "i wanted to ask about fresh."

"*what about him?" Error says but by his expression, he knew what was going to be asked.

"*one time he claimed you are his mother _and_ father." Geno questions, he watches as Ink leans over with question marks in his sockets, then stares at Error, "*i always knew he was yours. but you can't be born that way. so who is fresh's mother?"

"*that's... half true. i won't go into detail. just let fresh think whatever he wants." Error replies darkly and Geno felt that was all that he was going to get out of him.

Suddenly Error looked very worried about something and then just crashed.

Geno quickly takes hold of the now crying Radier but left Shino in place, thankfully, Error's SOUL cared for her during this state.

"*What happened?" Ink spoke up for the first time since he entered, his expression showed his complete and utter confusion at the situation.

"*i don't know." Geno replies in worry, suddenly he had a horrible feeling bubbling deep within his SOUL.

The way Error shivered slightly seemed to make him think, that the Destroyer felt it too. 


	56. Book 1: Here

"*here." Geno says smiling at his second love, Reaper had his arm around his centre while he hands it over to the ERROR.

Error gazes at the blue scarf and Geno could almost see the windows popping up in his sockets, no doubt checking it over.

The mega-glitch frowns, "*that son of a glitch."

Geno blinks- he knew he must be talking about Fresh and he was wonder what he added.

Error quickly looks to them deadly glitches couple, who was waiting for him to take the scarf, smiling at him.

"*thanks." Error utters in a glitching tone, he reaches out for the scarf and wraps it around his neck.

Geno looks him up and down, like himself, Error wore a classic Sans outfit, only with different colours. White for Geno and Dark blues for Error. The royal blue scarf matched with he was wearing well, at least, that how he saw it.

"*look at ya both. matching pair." Reaper comments looking to Geno's red scarf and then to the blue scarf.

Geno smiles at him then looks over to Error, he had risen the scarf up over his jaws, holding it a manner like the glitch normally does.

Error slowly looks up to him, staring with a blank expression through the glass of his lenses.

A sudden chill run down Geno's spine but he kept his smile on his jaws. 


	57. Book 1: Decide

Shino blinks at Radier and Radier blinks in return.

Then Radier rattles lightly, and the smaller shin rattles in reply.

Geno kneels in front of the ERROR, holding a camera up filming the two shins interacting with each other.

"*they're so sweet with each other." Geno comments watching them with stars in his sockets.

"*yeah. two cuties." Error answers that with a grin, he seemed happy with the large shin who was showing signs of powerful magic already, "i think i might have to take him to nightmare."

Dream who was sitting in the room froze then looks over with interest.

Dream and Cross had returned for the weekend after Nightmare had been gone on a killing spree with his Gloom and Doom Boys.

"*Can I come?" Dream asks softly, everyone's skulls snap towards him and stare at him.

Everyone was there that night. Geno, Reaper, Error, Ink, Dream, Cross, Fresh, Goth, Palette, Raven and Blue... for some reason the Swap Sans was there, which was not normal.

"*i don't care." Error grumbles out poking his son's skull, "just don't blame me if ya get hurt."

Fresh leans over to him, "*can i come too?"

"*sure." Error answers with a grin, seemingly knowing something, "and just don't fresh. ok."

Fresh just grins but did not answer that, instead, he looks to Radier.

"*hey lit' bro. ya big bro fresh here is gonna come and meet your dark mama." Fresh told the grey shin, who blinks at him, looks to Error and then looks to the VIRUS once more.

Radier smiles at the VIRUS, which made Geno raise a brow, the glitching shin was very odd to those he seemed to like.

Reaper he frowns at. Ink he smiles at. Dream he glares at. Cross he glares at more intently. Goth he seemed indifferent too. Palette he looks blankly at. Raven he seemed indifferent towards as well. Shino he seemed to love. Fresh he smiles at.

And Geno... he always had this confused expression when he sees him, but after would smile brightly.

With the ERROR, he showed him every expression under the sun.

Geno stares through the lens, turning his attention to his daughter. A strange thing to think when skeletons are this age.

Shino was getting stronger and like Error said, with lots of love and care, she might even stand on her own.

Then Geno suddenly realized something, if Sweetpea was going to take Radier to greet Nightmare, he had to take Shino with him as well.

"*sweetpea..." Geno began to start and then trails off, hoping Error mind-reading ability would act up again.

"*its fine. i'll make sure nothing happens." Error answers the unspoken questions.

'*take reaper with you?' Geno thinks in his mind, wanting to test it out.

"*sure." Error answers with an insane grin, "reaper. ya want to come to nightmare's place with us? i'll have to take shino with me."

"*oh! then are ya going?" Reaper asks leaning over Geno and gave him a wink, "i'll take a break."

Geno snorts but felt more relaxed that his overprotective mate was going. 


	58. Book 1: Pottery

Goth laughter filled the room making Geno grin at his firstborn, they were having a father/mother-son bonding time, which Error told them to have while they were making plans to see Nightmare.

So Geno took his sweet Goth to the crafts room and together they choose to do some pottering... only the pair did not seem to have any skills in this area and was making a mighty mess between them.

They tried to make something for everyone in their household.

The end results.

Goth had this large vase and looked like a coffee mug, and Geno had a coffee mug that looked like a small vase.

Both were planning to give it to Reaper.

For Palette, Goth had him a vase to hold his paintbrushes in them, because he kept losing them all over the manor.

Geno had found them in the strangest of places; because the young artist had so many brushes, the glitch also made a long vase for him to keep them in.

With Raven it was a little hard to choose what to make, he was a little strange and liked to keep mainly to himself, he talked more on his phone than face to face and it was in his text messages that he really showed who it was.

So Geno made him a little stand to place his phones on- he had three of them.

And Goth made Raven plate and a bowl, the lesser skeleton did not explain his reasoning but was giggling like mad when making the plate.

Goth did not make anything for Ink and Error but made the pair something together.

Two little penguins.

Goth did explain himself with this- it turned out that the pair went to the Zoo Tale together and they both loved the penguins.

Geno made a mental note to speak with Error later... no, Ink would be the better choice to get information out of.

Geno decides to follow his son's lead and made them both mugs, that when pushed together made a heart shape. Geno and Reaper love to tease the life out of Error about him and Ink, it was clear they liked each other but something was holding the ERROR back.

Much like something was holding the ERROR back from dating Geno and Reaper fully.

For Shiro and Radier he made them both a little pot.

Fresh was another hard skeleton to think what to make for. So they made together, a flower pot.

Goth had also made Geno a little star-shaped ...thing, out of clay. It was an odd-looking star but tilting his skull over Geno could make it out. The glitch was planning on keeping it in his subspace, next to the little silver locket Reaper had given him. 

Geno made Goth a little clay knife holder, five of them. Because his sweet little Goth liked to collect knives for some reason.

"*Shall we put them in the kiln now Mother?" Goth asks in delight as he held up the little plate for Raven, grinning insanely.

"*yeah. let's go." Geno answers as he stood up from his stool, he had enjoyed today. 


	59. Book 1: Painting

Geno was completely covered in paint.

After Error mentioned the bonding thing with Goth, he then went on to say, he should do it with everyone.

Geno had enjoyed the experienced with Goth so was eager to do it again with the others.

At first, he found it a little odd, then Error turned around called to everyone, saying that they all should so this.

Reaper was already planning their dates.

Geno climbs to his feet and turns around to see the mess behind him.

Palette had the brilliant idea to use their whole bodies as 'paintbrushes' got a giant canvas and had them run, leap, crawl, skip and roll around it.

It was very fun.

"*we should hang it in the main hallway." Geno announces as he turns to his adopted son, who looked completely delighted at his words.

"*Really!?" Palette cries out joyfully, his eyelights turned to greenish-yellow stars as he bounces on his feet.

"*really." Geno replies with a firm nod and bold grin, "its a masterpiece."

"*I got to go tell Goth!" Palette all but screams then rushes over to Geno and hugs him tightly around the centre, making the glitch lean backwards, "Thanks Mother!"

Then he was gone, darting down the hallway calling for Goth, trailing paint all over the carpets.

Geno just smiles and shakes his skull- then leans forward to straighten himself and he noticed something pressed in his chest, it almost fell. Holding up the framed picture, he stares at a well done painting of their family. 

Geno tugs it into his subspace, planning to hang it in the living room for everyone to see. 


	60. Book 1: Take A Hike

Geno walks along with his son Raven, who had his phone out and taking pictures.

With a heavy sigh the glitch stops, making the lesser skeleton stop too and look to his- he held out his hand for phone, Geno had done this three times already and the child had surprised him by bringing out yet another one.

"*wouldn't you rather see it with your own sockets." Geno says as he takes the phone and places it in his sunspace, "phone are good. but you're always stuck on one. it would be nice to see your face from time to time."

Raven rolls his eyelights.

And Geno rolls his own.

"*raven. you said you wanted to hike in a forest." Geno went on standing back and raising his arms out, "look what you're missing out on while you have your skull down staring at a screen. this is a time for making memories."

"*i am making memories." Raven points out dryly, holding up yet another phone, "on my timeline."

Geno sighs.

Once Raven had his blasting, he went a little inwards on himself and the phones became his life.

Geno hated seeing his son waste his time on that thing- it was not like he was asking for him to throw it away, just asking for a moment to glance his way, to see the world around them for what it was.

"*look at this zoom. can't see that with my sockets." Raven told him with a smirk and then continues walking pass his father, going up the trail on his own.

Geno did not know what to say to this.

The rest of their trip was in silence. 


	61. Book 1: Lazy Shin Bones

Geno rested against Error while playing with Shino- it seemed that the little shin loved butterflies so Geno managed to knit one.

Error was impressed.

Shino wore a white jumper with five blue stripes running around.

Radier who was cuddling up to Error while watching Shino play had a black jumper with four stripes running across.

"*she's such a little sweetheart." Geno says softly, smiling happily at his daughter, "can't believe it's been a year... and she still hasn't tried to walk..."

"*mm... radier ain't either. the lazy bones." Error told him looking at his son with a light glare, "he gets around alright. using those claws of his. scared dream half to death one night. was good for a laugh."

Geno snorts loudly at that.

"*and he saw his mother alright?" Geno questions reaching over and picking Shino up, placing her on his lap- Shino was the one shin that the glitch had not spent as much time with than the other of his offspring, her first year she spent sleeping on Error while gaining strength.

"*fine. they had this weird staring match the whole time." Error answers with a grin, "dream looks pretty happy about it. said something about the two nightmares reaching an understanding or something."

"*is it true that..." Geno began but trails off and like always hoping that Error could fill in the blanks.

"*ya mean what's happening with dream. nightmare and cross." Error replies with a grin, "oh yeah. its a thing. something that's not to be spoken about anywhere official."

"*the two brothers as well?" Geno says with a frown, "i know it was not uncommon in the past. going by the book you gave me. but its mostly frowned upon nowadays."

"*yeah. skeletons used to pair off with their siblings." Error says with a nod, "goth or shino. shino or raven. raven or goth. they could become mates one day. skeletons are not fleshly creatures. we get no deformity by mating with family members. the only thing really is a no-no. is a parent-child pairing."

Geno nods his understanding.

"*...you and nightmare..." Geno says with a smile.

"*are just good friends." Error finishes for him, returning that smile, "maybe best friends. don't tell ink that. he has declared himself my 'bestest best friend' or some rubbished like that."

Geno stares at his second love for a moment and then smiles brightly.


	62. Book 1: Creepy Tree

Geno and Reaper walks through the flower field, hand in hand while their free hands were out, touching the flowers as they passed by.

Today they had gone to Silence Tales, Error's universe he had found himself.

According to him, he was even making a moon that would be filled with flowers.

These living flowers were something Error had made and could withstand Death's touch, they would not leave the universe were.

The pair returned to this place now and again, it had become a dating spot for them and both loved it.

The sun was starting to set, the skies slowly charging colours, warm reds and soft pinks, bright yellows and subtle oranges.

Navy blue was chasing those colouring, covering the heavens above with darkness and allowing the stars to shine through on their black canvas.

The pair wander up a hill- by the time they reached the top, night had completely fallen.

As Geno settled down in his normal spot and got out his telescope, he turns to look at the tree Reaper laid their blanket under and frowns slightly.

The tree looked similar to the tree Error had made them so long ago for that special date- how did the ERROR know what it look like?

Geno and Reaper had planted this tree themselves when during one of their dates.

Geno turns and glances around, they were higher than the fields around them. And the more he looked the more it reminded him of that time. Even the pink blossom looked the same shade. 

"*love?" Reaper calls to him causing him to spin around, "are ya alright?"

"*fine. just thinking... we have never bought error to this place right?" Geno questions as he hurries over and settles beside his mate, "we tried. but he always refused."

"*yeah. that's right. he refuses each time." Reaper answers wrapping his arms around his mate and leaning fully into him, "we got a date with him soon. and dream too."

"*and ink." Geno says with a grin, already forgetting what he was thinking of, "error and ink. the mad pair. heh haha."

"*should be interesting." Reaper mumbles with a wide grin, "but now. let's just think about each other. tomorrow ya starting ya new job. might not get to see each other as much." 


	63. Book 1: Tense

Geno watches carefully, his mate was eyeing up Dream.

Then looks to the golden skeleton.

"*are you cheating on us?" Geno questions aloud, causing the two to turn to him sharply.

Dream made an odd cry that made Error who was sitting next to Geno with two shins bouncing happily on him snort loudly.

Ink who was leaning against Error's legs in front of the sofa the two glitches sat on, looked up.

"*no loves." Reaper said him sweetly, "not yet." he gave Dream a wink, he lowers his skull and turned yellow in the cheeks.

Geno and Error snort loudly together at the reaction.

Ink saw no real interest in what was doing discussed, so went back to drawing.

Dream shifts through his mountain of paperwork that sat on the coffee table, "*I am far to busy for any kind of relationship."

Geno's SOUL went out to Dream.

It seemed that Cross wanted only one mate and could not choose between the two apple brothers and went off for a journey of self-discovery.

From what Error had told him, for Nightmare, Killer had come in and announced his undying love for the dark king.

Which was strange because Error informed him that Killer did not really have feelings of love in his SOUL, only LOVE.

Dream who was very busy running a kingdom had thrown himself into work.

Reaper had been made a true member of the Star Council and what his position, was trying to somehow make others aware of the ERROR's role in the multiverse.

It would take a number of years and everyone was going to prepare for some heavy backlash from Dream and Reaper' followers.

Geno himself was also working as a member of the Star Council, just in a different and new, department from theirs.

Geno looks to the two shins and smiles, they would grow up in a vast world, raised by some of the more powerful monsters.

Suddenly some loud music plays making the shin he had been looking at jump- Radier wraps Shino in one of his claws and backs up into Error's jacket.

"*son of a glitch." Error mumbles aloud, it seemed to be his favourite way to address his oldest son. It was not even him saying *glitch* anymore just 'glitch'. 

Fresh appears and flops down next to Error, raising his feet and banging them down cross on the coffee table, knocking into Ink while doing so.

Geno smiles a greet then frowns when he noticed Error glaring at his son.

'*what's wrong sweetpea?' Geno calls out with his mind, sure that his Sweetpea could hear his words by now.

The ERROR looks towards Geno and then towards Fresh, he shook his skull, meaning he was not going to say anything.

Geno looks to his first love, who was staring at the glaring Error- the ERROR normally glares at Fresh, however, never seemed to mean it. This time, he was really glaring and everyone noticed the usually doting mother's actions.

'*a fight better not break out.' Geno warns his second love in his mind, making the mega-glitch huff and tut.

Geno leans harder against the ERROR, knocking his with his shoulder, a slight warning for his to behave while he had the shins on him.

"*yeah. yeah." Error mumbles out, looking to his older son for a moment and sighs, "fresh. don't."

"*ok." Fresh answers cuddling into his father's side.

"*why don't i believe ya." Error replies to that with a heavy sigh, then adds, "let's talk later."

"*ok." Fresh says again, grinning boldly like he had won something.

"*....anyway..." Geno spoke up, breaking the odd silence that had fallen over them, "who wants to tease dream some more."

"*me." Reaper says from his place opposite Dream, he was sitting at the coffee table too, sitting on one of the cushions.

"*Me." Ink answers grinning boldly now.

"*me." Error says with an insane grin.

"*me." Fresh spoke up raising his hand up.

"*You monsters." Dream says aloud going a bright yellow just by that alone.

"*So when's the honeymoon?" Ink starts off the teasing session. 


	64. Book 1:  ...Genocide Sans...

Geno was walking in the garden with Error, it was his day off and they just wanted to spend some time alone together.

Geno's mind was spinning on many things. Some stuff about his mate, his new job and his trouble with Raven. And Error with Shino.

Raven was growing more and more distance from him and now beginning to snap at him when he asked to do something or even just tried to speak with him. Geno could not understand where his sweet little boy had gone.

Geno was not Dream's biggest fan, however, for whatever reason Reaper liked him.

And Geno knew that Reaper was not Ink's biggest fan, yet Error clearly liked the other.

Dream seemed to have a deep respect for Error, while Error was completely indifferent to the golden skeleton.

Geno loved Error as much as he loved Reaper, Reaper very much was in love with both.

And Ink... well, Ink was just Ink, Geno noticed the Artist's likes and dislikes changes like the wind at times. However, he was loyal to Error and that made Geno like him, even with the whole killing thing the other did in the past... of course, Ink does not remember any of that.

It was a strange set of bonds forming, ones that those could ever rock their family at the core, or strengthen their unions.

However, Error kept hinting that he was going to leave.

"*don't go to a place we can't follow sweetpea." Geno told him sadly, then looks at the two shins that were behind Error's legs.

Geno did not really have a role in raising Shiro, Error took care of her full time with Radier. Fresh had become the ERROR's shadow working in a team to control the multiverse' balance.

As soon as Raven was a lesser skeleton Geno really did not have much to do other than house chores, which then got taken over by a maid spent by Dream, when Geno had trouble keeping up with both his new job and the housework.

The glitch admits, he was feeling a little lonely.

So Geno sort of became workmates with Reaper and Dream at Star Council. He was able to go over to their department and discuss all the new plans and how far he was getting with the old ones.

Geno really found that he was enjoying his time working alongside them to make their multiverse a better place for everyone... even if there were some things he did not always agree with.

Error mentioned that he had the same viewpoint on this and said that even if Reaper actually managed to get everyone to _like_ him and it was all rainbows and butterflies from then on out, he would still refuse an offer if they asked.

Dream's main focus that switched to Nightmare again, trying hard to form an alliance with him rather than following around fighting.

Geno had to grin at this, it was Error's idea.

The ERROR told Dream when he was planning a raid on one of Nightmare's bases; " _*instead of treating him like the little lesser skeleton ya lost in the past. treat him like the skeleton king he is now. ya both rulers over a large group of followers. act like it guardian. i don't get how ya so smart and yet so dumb!"_

Error was looking at him strangely.

"*i will go whenever and wherever i please." Error told him with a deep frown, he reached up and tugs at the blue scarf Geno had given him, "...i you're one to talk..."

"*sorry?" Geno asks blinking, then smiles, "oh. my new job. it's going well. the hours are a bit odd though. but i'm always back in time for my offspring and to make dinner. heh haha"

Error tugs at his scarf, those actions were so much like his own it was almost scary- Geno reaches up and tugs his red scarf in the same way, his sockets widening.

"*i've figured it out!" Geno says aloud looking at him in shock.

"*huh?" Error says looking a little lost for a moment, it was kind of hard to surprise his Sweetpea, so always enjoyed the way he blinks in confusion.

"*you're an aftertale sans. like me." Geno spoke softly looking at him with a small sad smile, "or rather. a genocide sans. that's why you help me so much. you see me in you. or what could have been for you ...you never got your happy ending. did you."

Error stares at him in stunned silence.

Geno looks at his second love with more interest, he reaches up at touches his lazy right eye socket. Geno's own right orbit was slightly narrowed due to the scaring.

Error's was very narrowed and could barely see his eyelight within.

Leaning forward Geno runs a hand over the mega-glitch's skull, above the right orbit- it was faint, but he could just about make out in the black bone, small hairline cracks.

"*is this why you don't think you can be with us? because you're another me?" Geno questions lightly, still running his hand over the damaged skull in wonder.

"*don't be stupid. every sans is that same at their core. they will have the basic code." Error told him firmly with a light glare that held no heat in it, "if ya go by that logic. then every sans should not be together."

"*oh?" Geno says amused at this, "so no sans should be together?"

"*if ya think about it. it's kinda like a strange form of m-" Error began but thinking halts his words, looking like he was going to crash; he then glances down at his feet when the two shins, the tiny white one and the large grey one, stares at him.

Geno blinks and blinks.

Then snorts when he realizes what his Sweetpea was going to say before and starts to laugh.

"*are ya done?" Error snaps at him, Geno gazes at him and seeing the blue cheeks start laughing some more.

"*aa. that was funny." Geno told him shaking his skull, "i think you've been spending to much time with ink."

"*i think ya right." Error grumbles out and then snorts loudly- he tears at his orbits and brings out his strings, then he swings his hands down towards his feet, two little giggles and rattles told Geno that he had just enveloped the shins up.

Error lifts them up and swings them around onto his back, wrapping them there. Geno hears a small yawn and smiles. 


	65. Book 1: Crack

"*i talked with raven." Reaper says grimly as he walks over to the bed and sat down on the edge, "he says he wants to move out."

"*what?!" Geno cries out shocked, sitting up and tossing the book to one side, "why? what's wrong living here with us?"

"*he won't say. he keeps giving me different answers." Reaper told him sadly, looking towards the wall, "he did say he wants to move in with grim."

"*your brother?" Geno questions aloud, frowning deeply, when Shino had been ill Raven went to school but for the most part, he stayed with Grim and War with their three halflings monsters. One a fish monster named 'An'. One a skeleton monster named 'Script'. And the last an odd mix between the two named 'Depth'.

"*mm. must have liked it there when he stayed?" Reaper went on with a frown to match Geno's, "he spends his weekends there now too."

"*does he want to be a grim reaper? grim is more into training than you was. maybe because you never wanted to train with him." Geno says trying to find the answers.

"*are ya saying it's my fault?" Reaper says darkly, catching Geno by surprise at his tone.

"*what? no. i'm trying to find the reasons. there could be a numb-" Geno said but was cut short.

"*might be ya nagging." Reaper says bitterly, looking away.

"*excuse me?" Geno growls at him, throwing the covers off his legs and jumping up to come around to face his mate, "what did you say? my nagging?"

"*ya been nagging him a lot lately," Reaper told him raising his skull to meet Geno' orbits, "not just raven. but goth. palette. dream. everyone. no one will speak up. goth is too sweet. he smiles and takes it. even if he's annoyed. palette does not see it. dream complains about it."

"*dream complains about me?" Geno utters surprised, then he remembers Ink claiming that Dream likes to moan about things when he is alone with friends.

Geno never heard Dream moaning about things himself, but he was not with the golden skeleton as much as Reaper and Ink.

Geno waves a hand down opening a portal to the Anti-Void, Reaper sat up looking surprised.

"*see ya later." Geno told him without any emotion in his voice and steps through, closing it quickly behind him, not wanting to hear whatever his mate had to say.


	66. Book 1: Growing Up

Geno lay on the beanbag, staring up at the captured red SOULs in those blue strings against the empty white.

Error sat next to him, allowing the glitch to press himself on the mega-glitch- the ERROR had shut down all the gateways, locking them into the Anti-Void; only Fresh and Ink was able to enter and exit as they pleased.

"*when did we lose sight of each other?" Geno asks his second love, raising his hand up and pretending to grab the SOULs, "we were always so close. we did everything together. apart from work."

"*i think it was when reaper's work doubled with that stupid star council job." Error told him in an angry tone, his voice glitching badly with his rage.

Geno sat up and looks to Error's other side, where the two shins slept with each other, cuddling up snuggly.

"*goth and palette are both skeletons now." Geno says sadly, looking ready to cry, "and raven will be a skeleton some time soon. everyone is growing up. leaving us behind."

"*just because they're growing up. does not mean they're leaving us behind." Error replies pausing his knitting and just stares at it, "growing up in a part of life. we have to let them go in order to find their own way. they have to figure stuff out on their own sometimes. but no matter how much distance there is between you and them. ya always be their mother. and they love ya. even if ya don't think they do at the moment."

The ERROR went back to knitting, leaving Geno to think about his Sweetpea's words.

"*shino and radier are going to be skullies soon." Geno suddenly says smiling, "skeletons don't really celebrate their blasting. like those birthday parties i hear about. maybe we should."

"*blasting does not happen on a certain date those." Error points out, "there's no way of telling when it will happen in that year. only a couple of days beforehand."

"*i think it should be a thing." Geno says firmly, a small smile forming, "we have adopted other celebrations that are we not our own. giftmas. cosween. lover's day. don't see what hard work out a way to have a birthday day for skeletons."

"*the blasting does not always land on the 'birthday' those." Error went on to say, "so..."

"*we'll have a blastday. it'll be a _blast_! haha!" Geno says laughing softly, he leans into his Sweetpea's side.

"*i bet ya can make it happen." Error replies with a huff, "ya was placed in charge of schooling for out coded character's offspring right?"

Geno nods.

Geno's main job was to set up a school system around the housing compounds to those of lived at Starlight Palace of the Star Council that was in the Starlight Tale Alternate Universe.

"*most who leave their aus are normally sanses." Geno told him, he felt a nod from his second love, "most of the numbers making up starlight dream kingdom are skeletons." another nod, "i bet we could get sci to develop something so we would be able to know when the blasting day takes place."

"*that sounds like a plan." Error comments with yet another nod.

"*i've already gathered a lot of torieles." Geno went on to say, "and together we'll working out the schooling."

"*it's better than having their offspring travelling to a different universe every day." Error remarks nodding once more.

"*...thanks sweetpea." Geno told him sitting up and looking at him.

"*for what?" Error asks with a light frown.

"* _bean_ ing here for me." Geno says with a bold grin, waiting for Error to get it, it was rare of him to make a pun... when he and Reaper first started dating, they would sit for hours making puns.

"*wha-?" Error glances down at the beanie hat he was knitting and growls darkly.

Geno laughs at the reaction. 


	67. Book 1: Destroying Bonds

Geno watches the universe deleting around him from his place behind his Sweetpea's back, and wrapped on the ERROR's back were the two shins completely unaware many SOULs were losing their lives while they slumbered.

And the glitch felt nothing.

The only was who suffered was the humans, they now had a long painful existence while their world faded away...

The Destroyer of Worlds would kill only the monsters; An act of mercy.

Geno had not liked humans for a long time, he could never tell anyone this. Most Sanses seem to forgive their humans.

"*let's go back." Error said opening a portal, making the glitch jump, he had not heard him walk over.

"*ok." Geno says with a nod, walking through the white glitching wall.

It had been three weeks since he ran off, three weeks since Error followed him, three weeks since he first love, his mate had fought and three weeks since he saw his offspring.

Fresh had already reported on what was happening at home.

Reaper had been depressed at first but now very mad.

Goth was acting anxious, however now Geno was not so sure after what Reaper told him.

Palette was acting bothered but seemed to be more troubled for Goth's sake than his own.

Raven did not care at all and was still making plans to move out like his father had not done a runner.

Ink came and went as he pleased so saw him whenever he wanted. He seemed to forget this as soon as he went home and acted worried.

Dream was complaining openly... Reaper and Raven were listening to everything he said and was getting more and more annoyed with the glitch.

Grim kept coming around trying to calm his brother, but his mate, War, kept making matters worse and after hearing what Fresh told him she was coming out with, it was no wonder Raven was not liking him; when he stayed during that short period, she must have poisoned his mind.

"*have you ever wanted to vanish?" Geno says sadly as he flops down on the beanbag made for him.

Error settled the two shins down on another beanbag, then sat himself down next to Geno.

"*yes. i have." Error admits with a heavy sigh, "but that was a long time ago."

"*do you know what's the worse thing about this?" Geno went on to say, leaning his skull on Error's shoulder.

"*ya brewing again." Error answers aloud without even waiting.

"*i'm brewing again." Geno confirms the ERROR's words, nodding softly, "does reaper still love me?"

"*i'm sure he does." Error says lowering his skull, resting it against the other glitch's.

"*you know. always at the back on my mind. i always thought that reaper was only with me..."Geno trails off what he was saying, it was clear what he was saying...

"*because. ya only could have each other." Error finishes for him, his voice glitching, Geno almost wanted to see what his Sweetpea's expression was, "but multiverse is expanding. every year more universes are added. with this increase. there's more of a chance of guardians being made..."

"*...guardians which reaper can touch." Geno continues on, "guardians that won't die. reaper can have any one of them... heh. it's funny. that was what reaper was worried about when i first left the save screen."

"*reaper can. if he chooses." Error agrees darkly, a glitching growl escapes his jaws, "ya were very honest from the start. and ya didn't mind being with more than one mate. did ya know? that in reaper tale. they can only have one mate at a time."

"*what?" Geno questions frowning lightly, not bothering moving.

"*that's why war hates ya. not just from what fresh has said. it goes a little deeper. ya said from the start that reaper could have me too. if he pleases." Error told him sadly, suddenly gripping his hand, "she thought that he was leading him away from what they are raised to believe."

"*but he likes you. and he likes dream." Geno says still very confused.

"*death flirts with everyone. but he has nothing once given me more than a kiss." Error points out grimly, "and as for dream. it's the same. in fact. i think dream is on the rebound from cross. and thinks he's in love with reaper. because he was so kind to him. adding to the fact that they have been spending a lot of time together lately. something is starting to blossom between them."

"*i...i really do love reaper." Geno told his Sweetpea, big tears began falling down his cheeks, "i do. i do. i do."

"*i know. and i think he loves you too." Error told him as softly as he came.

"*what can i do? what do i do? how can i make reaper free of me?" Geno cries out, hugging onto his second love.

"*only death can break ya bounding." Error told him as he starts to rock him, "however. ya must make peace with him."

Geno nods, '*so. if i die. i'll respawn back into the save screen. and my love can be free of me.'

Suddenly the glitch realizes something, everything was dark- they were in the Anti-Void when darkness does not exist.

"*error. something's wrong. i can't see!" Geno cries out alarmed, gripping onto the ERROR.

"*i know. don't worry. i'm taking ya to sci." Error's glitching voice came, sounding very far away, "geno. i'm-"

Geno's world goes black. 


	68. Book 1: Corrupted Code

"*thanks sci." Error told the Science Sans who nods his skull, his expression blank then turns and shortcutted away.

Geno was sitting up in the lab's bed, staring down at the sheets, rattling hard.

"*i'm such a useless skeleton." Geno told him completely stunned by the news that had been given him.

"*ya ain't useless." Error snaps at him, sitting down on the bed to face him, "ya a glitch. ya code is not as stable as a normal monster."

"*there was something wrong with goth when he was first born." Geno says cries out, bringing his hands up and covering his face, "he wouldn't come outright. he wouldn't even feed off of me. and raven has blood dripping off him. that's not normal. was it my part of the code that made reaper ill? and little shino!"

Geno looks up sharply, the two shins were looking at him in worry, they kept looking to the ERROR and then to the glitch like they were begging him to stop this madness.

"*shino couldn't even have her first blasting." Geno says tears of guilt and pain rushes through his SOUL, "and now this one. i can't even brew! i have a souling! and i can't brew them a body!"

Error reaches out and hugs him tightly.

"*there's nothing you can do. is there error." Geno says looking up at the ceiling, "the souling is not strong enough. i heard. they will never be born. they will never have a chance to live."

Error hold him closer, burying his skull into his shoulder- Geno grips onto his Sweetpea's back, not wanting to let go.

"*i can't tell reaper. i can't." Geno cries out suddenly, "he loves life so much. he'll hate me if he knows i can't-"

"*hey daddy-os!" Fresh's voice broke through the sad moment, causing the two glitches to jump.

"* _fresh_!" Error hisses at his son, slowly looking to him, "get lost!"

"*i come barely news!" Fresh told him grinning boldly, not paying attention to the ERROR "and ya might want to hear it."

"*tch. come back la-" Error began but suddenly stops, he looks at the VIRUS with a little more interest.

The VIRUS suddenly looks proud. 

"*all members of the star council have been summoned for an urgent call." Fresh continues on, glancing towards Geno, "ain't ya a member of the star council?"

"*i am." Geno says numbly, looking at his Sweetpea who was starting to sweat.

"*there's been an announcement. by an unknown group. called red echo. has made themselves known." Fresh says cheerfully, keeping his grin upon his jaws the whole time, "it's the end of the multiverse as we know it. dudes. they made a weapon! a weapon!"

"*i'll take ya place." Error quickly tells Geno, holding onto him, "ya don't have to go."

Geno looks to his dear Sweetpea, he had never seen the ERROR looked so scared in his life. The glitch smiles at him sweetly.

"*it's ok. it'll be fine." Geno told him gently, rocking him in the same manner he had done to him moments ago, "the souling is beyond help. if i use my magic quicker. it won't have to suffer as much. it will die painlessly. just like the monsters in the universes you delete. it will be an act of mercy. right."

"*there might be another way." Error told him firmly, looking ready to cry now, "there has to be. i'll find a way. ya don't need to have this fate."

Geno smiles at him, shushing him softly.

"*error. my sweetpea. i'll go." Geno said just as firmly, then looking over to Fresh, "take me to whenever i need to go."

"*ya sure there daddy-o?" Fresh asks sounding very happy.

"*i'm sure." Geno told him letting go of Error and climbing out of back, then frowns slightly, '*doesn't fresh only call error daddy-o?'

Geno looks to Error, then remembers that he was once a Genocide Sans like he was, Fresh must also know this. 


	69. Book 1: Goodbye

Geno removes his red scarf from his neck, he then reaches down and carefully wraps it around Goth's, his oldest son was rattling slightly but had a determined expression on.

"*goth. that's my scarf. ok. its means i have to come back for it." Geno tells him kindly, leaning in for a tight hug, '*one day. i'm actually planning on going on a journal of self-discovery like that cross character. when this fight is over...'

Then letting go and turning to Palette who looked stronger than Goth, he smiles and gives him a hug too. Then suddenly brings out a white cap and places it on his skull as he pulls away.

"*error and i have been learning how to make clothe items." Geno told him to straighten the cap on his adopted son, "this is one of our best projects so far. i hope you'll take care of it."

"*Of course Mother!" Palette replies loudly, stepping back and taking Goth's hand.

"*Bye Mother. Please stay safe." Goth says smiling at him, playing with the red scarf he was given, "Please come home." he adds in a smaller voice, but the glitch heard him.

Geno nods and looks to the glaring Raven. The young skeleton had his arms crossed over his chest and did not look like he was going to hug the glitch any time soon.

"*hehe. this is our second project." Geno told his second real son, it was a black cap with was fasten with a blaster pin at the front, "we finished it just before your blasting. but with everything that happened. we never got to give it to you."

"*when will ya be back mum?" Raven says with a deep frown, he did not seem to interest in the cape, just staring at Geno, "everyone is mad. mum's upset."

"*we don't know." Geno told him smiling at the lie, he was pretending his son was meaning coming back from the mission.

Geno glances towards his mate, Reaper was hugging Goth and then gave him a tiny hourglass.

Sadly Geno turns away from his son and turns to Error, who was holding Shino, in his right arm, in his left was Radier.

Error had followed him to the meeting of the Star Council, shocking everyone there.

The ERROR demanded that he came along too... however, the shins he cared for were a little bit different from normal ones. While Error no longer needed to support Shino's life, yet she did not want to be apart from him and would scream and cry when he was out of sight.

Geno smiles at his Sweetpea, then bent to socket level with Shino and smiles brightly at her.

The glitch was so grateful that Error had not said a word about the souling that was failing to brew within.

"*my sweet little shino." Geno says softly, he strokes her skull and she stares at him as if confused, then looks to Error as if he would give her the answers to the multiverse.

Geno brings out a large pink scarf then gently wraps it around her neck, knotting it into a bow at the back. The glitch did not have anything to give Radier nor Error.

Geno hugs the little shin carefully, as if she was made from glass, letting go he steps back, giving Radier a quick pat on the skull. Like Error, Radier did not like others touching him; he did not seem to mind Shiro cuddling him.

Error bends down and places the shins at his feet, the raising up he opens his arms for Geno; the glitch steps into those arms and wraps his own around Error's middle.

The two glitches stayed like that for a moment.

"*take care of them error." Geno told him firmly, he pulls away with a smile which drops when he sees Error's expression, it looked like someone had told him he could never eat chocolate again, "error? sweetpea?"

"*it's fine. i'm sorry." Error said quickly, not able to meet his sockets.

"*its fine. we understand you can't go. shino needs you here." Geno told him softly, trying to ease his dear Sweetpea's concerns.

"*that's right." Reaper says sliding up to them and joining in with the hug, almost like there had been no fight between them, " _we_ rather ya stay here and care for shino. who needs ya. radier too. remember what happened when ya left for a couple of weeks to destroy that odd au."

Geno and Error nods at the memory, a look of worry crosses their features as they look down at the little nightmare who was just too powerful for his age.

Error looks back up and hugs Geno tightly once more, "*i'm sorry." he says again, "i love you."

"*i love you too sweetpea." Geno replies as he smiles at this.

"*what about me?" Reaper questions them, two glitches turn to him and merely stare blanky, "oi."

They both then grin, "*we love you too." the pair said together, and the hug continues.

Geno did not have the heart to tell his mat- Reaper, that he was not going to be coming back for a while- so he continued acted like nothing was wrong between them. 


	70. Book 1:  Countdown to Forever

Geno stares around at the battered and beaten monsters all around him, all moaning and groaning in pain.

The glitch stood tall and marched forward, he was determined to end this strange group called Red Echo that had come from nowhere and began overtaking universe after universe so suddenly that it send shockwaves across the whole multiverse.

They had outwitted both the Dream's Star Council and Nightmare's Nega Kingdom.

This Red Echo had now overtaken an unknown universe that was in the middle of forming but failing to do so. It was unfinished and abandoned by the Voices, as Error calls them- they had set up a stronghold and had created a device that would allow them to take over the whole multiverse once they started it up.

Someone was next to him, making him startle, turning around he sees it was only Ink and sighs in relief.

"*ink. don't scare me like that!" Geno snaps at him giving him a light slap on the arm, "where were you? you didn't show up when dream told us about the mission."

"*I was already here." Ink told him with a grin, "I was sent ahead... it didn't go well. Everyone who came first is already dead."

Geno blinks, the artist was still smiling over this sad news, he did not appear upset at all. Choosing not to dwell on these thoughts, he turns towards the metal doors in front of him.

"*the team i was in are..." Geno starts but did not finish instead nods to the groaning monsters surrounding them, "we need to move forward. reaper's team must already be in place."

"*Ok! We have to stop that device!" Ink cheers loudly, pumping the air with his fist looking very excited even though if they fail it might the end of their multiverse as they knew it.

Ink set off running, he then jumps and sends a powerful kick to the door, the metal screeches as it bends and doubles over.

"*Come on Geno!" Ink calls to him happily, as he forces the door open some more.

Geno rushes forward, climbs through the broken doors and made it to the other side, quickly he glances around for any enemies. Ink had already begun making his way down the long hallway.

Geno halts and a chill ran down his spine, something deep within his SOUL told him to getaway.

"*this place gives me the creeps." Geno says as he hurries along to keep up, gazes around and listening for any movement, "can you feel that?"

Ink pauses and stares at Geno like he was crazy, "'feel'? feel what?"

"*there's something in the air. can't you feel it?" Geno asks once more, looking at his friend in worry since he was making a strange expression, "are you ok. ink?"

"*Can SOULs _feel_ the air?" Ink questions suddenly then looks around as if to find something hidden in the space there.

Geno frowns not understanding what he meant, then says, "*well. don't worry about that now. we have to go."

Ink looks to him and then nods, together they start walking and come to much larger metal doors.

"*think you can kick these down too?" Geno asks with a half-smile, then looks in alarm when it seemed like Ink was going to run at the door- instead he grabs his giant paintbrush and swung it towards the doors, green paint sails from it and lands against the metal. This quickly begins to melt.

As it melts, Geno hears the sound of a battle going on in the next room, '*it must have been soundproof.'

Quickly Geno ran forward, readying his blaster as he enters.

The Red Echo members all wore black leather jackets with a red echo flower on the back, these looked like they were hand sewed too, someone had to be shockingly strong to be able to sew through the leather.

On seeing one of the members Geno blaster them without mercy, then looks for his mate- Reaper was meant to be coming in from the opposite side of team Geno was placed in.

Suddenly Geno spots the third Star Sans, Blue, this overpowered swap Sans had a war hammer and could easily crush any who got in his way. Geno had only met him four times, and it was the fifth during the small period they were being listed into teams. But he had often heard Error talking about him, so he felt like he knew him.

Dream and Nightmare were fighting together as teammates. They made an amazing double team, with Nightmare going in and Dream watching his back with arrows, if any came to close to the golden skeleton, the dark one would vanish, then reappear by his side.

Ink came in from behind him like a bulldozer, knocking everyone down in his path- for an unknown group in the multiverse, they sure had a lot of members working for them. And all powerful enough to keep some of the most strongest monsters a good fight. 

Geno remembers that the Sans of this universe was said to be held in this room, his group was meant to grab them and get out.

Studying his surrounding he spots a cage in the centre of the room... it was hanging from the ceiling and swinging back and fore slightly.

Geno rushes forward, ducking and diving between every fighter he came across, blasting a few if they tried to grab him.

On reaching the centre he looks up, it was not that far off the ground maybe if he- suddenly the cage drops and slams down on the floor, shattering the tiles around it and creating dust and dirt to go everywhere.

Everyone pauses at the loud noise it made- when the dust settles, Geno stares into the cage. Inside was a very strange Sans, he remembered that this was an unfinished universe. And that the dwellers were said not to have any SOULs, but this Sans who was looking at him in pure fear, he had a SOUL.

The Sans looked like a rough sketch with no colour on him, he was also naked.

Geno steps forward and sees that someone had made the bars to wide for anything to stay in or out. So he slips through the bars and into the cage, reaching out for the sketched skeleton.

"*geno!" Reaper's voice came, the glitch turns, wondering what was wrong with his mate.

The cage was surrounded by Red Echo members, all with their back to him, looking out toward their foes.

Geno was about to steps forward when the bars dropped, opening the cage-like flower petals, and the floor rose up so that he was on a small platform- he could hear gears running through the floors.

Making a choice, he goes to the Sans and lifts him up before he could step forward with him, the platform starts to move. away from the three doors.

This room's map had been given to them by their spies, there were three large doors that face each other- but the room was not square, it was long. And the last wall that held no doors was through to be when the device was held...

Geno could see now it was no mere device, it was a huge machine, one he was about to enter since the platform was going in that direction and picking up speed with each second.

Geno looks to his mate- Reaper and all the Star Sanses, Star Warriors and other groups who joined in to save their multiverse was all rushing for him. Oddly enough the Red Echo members did nothing to stop them as if they knew the outcome already.

Suddenly the platform violently tilts and throws Geno and the sketch Sans into a glass tank the size of his bedroom; he turns his body so he got the full force of the blow when they hit the ground.

It left his dazed for a moment and he did not know where he was.

A roar of laughter was heard.

Sitting up he sees someone standing upon the tank he was in, from his angle he could only see the bottom of their feet and up their nose. They were addressing Reaper it seemed, who was staring up in angry at them.

Geno suddenly knew who this moron was.

It was the cult leader who had caught him so long ago. Geno had also seen him in some of Grim and War's wedding photos Reaper had shown him, the wedding he was not allowed to.

Suddenly all sound was shut off and he could no longer hear what the leader was saying.

Reaper was screaming at him, he could see his jaws moving and his unworldly blue socket glowing with wisps of magic.

"*hiya broski!" Came a voice he knew, turning to the back of the tank, which was metal, he sees Fresh standing there.

Looking outside and seeing no one paying attention, he quickly stands, grabbing the sketch Sans's hand and goes over to him.

"*am i glad to see you." Geno says with a smile, coming to a stop in front of Fresh, "how did you find a way in?" he looks around, trying to see a hole of some kind.

Fresh grins at him.

"*ya think that stupid cult leader had enough brains to set this up?" Fresh questions him, making him frown at his word, "naw. broski. he ain't. that moron is a little goat. ya get me?"

"*no. i don't 'get' you." Geno says stepping back, showing that yes, he knew something was wrong with the colourful skeleton.

"*sorry broski. well. maybe not." Fresh says grinning like mad, he takes off his glasses and shows him the little SOUL glowing within, there was odd darkness about this.

"*no. we are not sorry." Came a little voice and a little shin floats next to Fresh, who held up his arm for them to sat on. It was the same shin that had helped him with Reaper and Raven.

A loud thump was heard behind. Spinning around he sees that Reaper was screaming at him through the glass but his words never reached him, his mate was hitting against the glass with all his might. It even began showing some cracks.

"*for us to be born." Came the little voice, making him look their way once more, "you have to die."

"*i don't understand!" Geno snaps at them angrily, DETERMINATION filling his bones, "why are you doing this?! what do you mean by that?!"

"*do ya remember what this device is meant to do?" Fresh asks him in an evil manner, "they explained it to ya during the war meeting right?"

"*go back in time and rewrite the seed universe before it can be firmly established." Geno answers that hoping to buy some time if he kept Fresh talking, "the red echo wanted to set up their own seed universe so that all the universes would be based on that. they needed a new universe's power to help blast their way to the past."

"*ding dong! we have a winner!" Fresh sang out happily, "by the way. do ya think my sister is cute?"

Geno blinks at the sudden change but smiles quickly and nod, '*keep him talking.' he held onto the sketch Sans like a lifeline, "*very cute. one of the cutest shins i have ever seen."

The little shin looked delighted at his words and covers her hands over her face.

"*aw. see big sis. he likes ya." Fresh says kindly, perhaps the kindest Geno had ever seen the virus speak to, besides Error.

"*'big sis'?" Geno says looking between the skeleton and shin, nothing was adding not- only that... that shin sort of looked like Shino.

Suddenly the floor became to open, starting with a small pin size opening and slowly getting bigger.

Geno looks to Reaper, he had cracked some of the glass... but there was a black hole behind if he managed to open it everyone on the other side most likely would die. 


	71. Book 1: Red Echo

Geno rushes to the glass and knocks lightly, gaining Reaper attention- then he used signing to tell his husband to stop.

At that moment Reaper understood what he was doing and slammed against the glass one last time, tears running down his cheeks.

Reaper always had to side with those whom time was not yet up and for the sake of the multiverse itself, he had to give up. Geno was not classed as dead, nor was he living.

The pair stared at each other through the thick glass and Geno signs again, {*i love you.}

{*i love you.} Reaper signs back, his jaws had been moving too, so Geno knew he said those words out loud. 

It made him smile happily. 

Suddenly a heavy metal shutter came down and blocked his view of his mate.

Turning around he stares helplessly at the opening, the flooring vanishing at his feet and the sketched Sans who was rattling.

Geno hurries over to the sketch Sans and brought him into his arms, holding him tight.

"*this is the first time i felt this warm." Sketch Sans told him, hugging him back and burying his face into Geno's jumper.

"*i'm sorry. you barely had a chance to live." Geno told the young Sans, "i couldn't save you."

"*its fine." Came the muffled voice, "just don't let go."

"*i won't let go." Geno promises him, leaning against the glass and watching as more and more floor space was lost to them; Sketch rattles in fear at it was time, "i'm here. i'm here."

Geno looks up, Fresh and the shin was watching, they floated above the hole and was unaffected by the force that was steadily getting stronger.

"*won't the red echo win." Geno calls to them, glaring at them, "fresh. you seemed to be helping us!-wait. you're not letting that leader get what he wants. you're just using him. the red echo is a fake for you two to do whatever you want."

"*i am red echo." Came the little shin's voice, they smiled sweetly at him- her orbits suddenly became blood red and glowed with power, bloody tears fell from her sockets; he could feel the power of her LOVE from where he was.

Then Geno drops. 


	72. Book 2: Silence

Geno felt like his atoms were being torn apart, built up and tore apart once more- by the screams coming from the skeleton in his arms, the same thing was happening to him.

The glitch's SOUL cries out for help.

They spun and twisted around and around, falling deeper into nothingness.

The wild red and purples twirls that broke up some of the blackness, seemed to dance around them.

The sketch Sans fell silence- looking down he sees him flickering away in some kind of white liquid and vanishes completely.

Geno was alone now.

How long he stayed in the wild darkness, he had no way of telling- his DETERMINATION finally gives out and he faints.

And flickers away in a sea of black ones and zeros-

Genocide Sans had died....

Geno awoke.

He blinks.

And blinks.

There was nothing but white.

Sitting up he stares around him, nothing but white as far as the eye could see, or maybe it was a white wall close up to him- he reaches out and his hand felt nothing.

No.

Geno knew what this place was.

It was the Anti-Void, Error's original home.

Many nights Error sat and told him the horrors of this place when he was alone.

The past few weeks of him living in that white void had not been so bad, but the ERROR had claimed he was shielding him from the worst. And the items dotted around had helped break up the vast white.

Geno listens intently, there were no screams like was mentioned. Perhaps the Voices were something only Error could hear, he thought he would be able to hear something now that the mega-glitch was not shielding him.

Raising himself up he glances around, if he finds Error's strings then he would be able to summon his Sweetpea here.

So Geno walks...and walks...

...and walks and walks and walks and walks and walks and walks and walks and walks and walks and walks and walks and walks and walks and walks and walks and walks and walks and walks and walks and walks and walks and walks and walks and walks and walks and walks and walks and walks and walks and walks and walks and walks and walks and walks and walks and walks and walks and walks and walks and walks and walks and walks and walks and walks and walks...

At last, he sat down and took a little nap.

Geno woke up.

His SOUL was crying out for food, it was causing him a great deal on pain... and then he died, it was thirst that killed him before starvation.

And Geno RESPAWN.

Blinking he stares at the endless white.

No longer was he hungry nor thirsty, his states had reset back to how he was when he first arrived.

Geno continues to stare at the white void in front of his sockets, numbly thinking of his loved ones.

Reaching into his subspace he brings out the silver star locket Reaper had given him. Normally he wore it around his neck, but when the battle began, he placed inside for safe keeper like he did whenever he was planning on travelling. He was glad he remembered.

All of his clothing items were gone, he was actually naked to this white world. And for once he was grateful for the many scars that married his bones. The off white colour against his white... the white of his bones was starting to blend in with the white around but thanks to the scars, he could define his arm from the Anti-Void.

Geno felt like he was being eaten by this place.

Slowly it ate at him, stripping from him everything that he was.

Perhaps he was going to become an ERROR like Error-

Geno's sockets widen suddenly, thoughts of what happened to start to come together.

The Red Echo's plans were to travel back to the beginning of their multiverse, to replace their Seed Universe with their own. However, Fresh and that shin... who called themselves Red Echo too, clearly had a different plan.

Fresh called Error 'Father' sometimes, or even 'Daddy'. Error told him that Fresh was like a skully in skeleton bones- he called that Red Echo shin 'big sis', meaning that she might be older than Fresh.

Geno was back in time, right to the beginning and he knew that Error was trapped in the Anti-Void for a long time, slowly going insane.

"*i am error." Geno says those words out loud, his voice glitches slightly. That was the only thing that made any sense to all this madness, "that's ok. it means i'll get home. i promised goth that i'd come back as long as he has that scarf."

Geno looks down at his important locket, which was stored with photos of his family. He recalled Error, poor Sweetpea, who always tried to care for him, that sorrowful expression he wore when Geno was leaving. He knew what was going to happen, no doubt he wanted to return to his place at Reaper's side as himself, or maybe he just wanted his unborn offspring to be born.

They had mentioned that- the shin said something about not being born.

Geno listens to his melody from the locket and cries bitter tears, it was going to be a long time until he saw his family again and he now knew he had a hard path in front of him from what Error had always spoken to him about, no doubt trying in his own way to prepare him for what was to come.

Closing his locket he returns it to his subspace- he had to check out what else was inside later; and then does something he had not done in years, opens his MENU.

Sure enough, he had a Guardian's title: Guardian of Silence.

"*if i'm at the beginning. has the seed universe already been planted?" Geno questions the air, he starts to move once more but wonders when he would die again.

As he walks continually along he thinks back to Error, his friend had been trying to teach him about codes and how he patched universes, how he destroyed or deleted them, how he fought and defended himself. All that time, Error really had been trying to get him ready for his role in their multiverse.

"*darn it sweetpea." Geno hisses darkly, "why didn't you just tell me? was there a reason why you couldn't?"

Geno sat down and takes his locket out, he blinks as he flicks through the images of his loved ones... and blinks... everything seemed blurry, he could barely make out their faces. He brings it closer to his sockets and stares for what seemed like years.

Shutting the locket he returns it to it's place and then stood up once more, wandering through the eternal white. 


	73. Book 2: Scream

Geno lay front down with his hood up covering his whole skull, trying to block out the white world.

The thing was about being in this place, he gave him so much to think about.

...and he had an answer.

That shin.

That Red Echo.

It was the souling currently unable to brew within him.

Geno had checked himself over, the souling was still there, burning a bright red.

Sweetpea was no doubt searching for a way to brew the shin all that time, he must have found away.

"*meaning i can find a way." Came Geno's glitching voice, making him rattle, it sounds of much like Error's sometimes now, it was scary.

Geno rose up and looks around, the endless white filled his vision.

With a soft cry, he stood up quickly and starts screaming.

And the glitch did not stop until the screams screamed back. 


	74. Book 2: Fate

The creature was above, floating on nothing.

"I am sorry." Came a Voice.

The creature glances around and sees a bright light.

"*for what?" The creature questions the Voice.

"It is because of me that you are this way." The Voice answers him.

"*what way?" The creature asks the Voice, "who are you?"

"I am Fate, the Overseer to this your Multiverse." Fate told them kindly, "Because it seems that new multiverses need Errors and Inks nowadays, and it was commonplace to use Genocides to turn into Errors... I used you. However, when this multiverse started out. There was no Genocides nor Sketches. Time here was different so I peek through the chapters ahead and realized that this multiverse was going to die over and over without a Error and Ink. A doomed multiverse."

The creature blinks, taking in everything that was said.

"Then I saw in one chapter. That there was a lonely Genocide. And a lost Sketch." Fate went on with great sadness in their Voice, "Your Sweetpea did not really exist as you think as existence. Kind of like layers..."

"*i really really don't understand. will i ever see sweetpea again?" The creature questions them, shaking his skull and blinking at this new information.

"No. That Error was merely an Echo of what you're going to be. He was not _real_ as you know real to be, because he was your Echo." Fate continues trying to explain this matter, "Only the here and now really exists. That was why Red Echo, Error's daughter, could not be born until you come here. They helped me. Red Echo and Fresh_VIRUS, to bring you to the start, they want their mother. And when the time comes, you will have to send your Shadow back in time, in order to keep living."

The creature silently stares at them, he could barely see their shape or form due to the light...

Suddenly the creature remembers who he was.

"*what?" The ERROR hisses out darkly, the very thought that he had to send the next Geno through the same hell as himself was hard to think about, "no!"

"I know you hate me-" Fate starts but was cut off.

"*ya damn right i hate ya!" Error screams at them, "i don't care who ya are! ya can't play with our lives like some puppets on strings!"

"Would you rather let this multiverse die? to let your offspring die?" Fate question him, making him fall into silence.

"*no. but i'm sure there had to be another way!" Error snaps at them after a moment, not caring how bratty he sounded, "there had to be something ya could have done! and who placed ya in change? i want to speak to your manager!"

"That is..." Fate said seemingly highly amused by that last part, "not possible."

Suddenly Error was lifted up and thrown down.

The ERROR lands on the Anti-Void's floor rather carefully.

The creature's memories completely sealed until the right time. 


	75. Book 2: It Starts

The ERROR growls darkly as he fought against Ink, it was commonplace now, normally he went about his job silently yet after kidnapping that swap Sans he named Blueberry, everyone in the know of the multiverse knew of him.

It was hard to work in peace when Ink Sans kept butting it and stopping him, he could not remember why this was so important, but he needed to destroy, had to, the Voices all agree.

The Voices were the only ones he sees eye to eye with him.

From his blurry field of vision, he walks closer to the broken Artist that lay on the cold hard ground, completely dead to the world at the moment.

They had been fighting for days and it seemed that Ink did not have his mind in the game, he kept looking around as if waiting for someone.

That does not matter now.

He had won.

Suddenly the Artist melts away in a puddle of ink, leaving this war-torn universe in his hands. However, Ink had the human SOUL with him just like and he had learnt that when Ink dies and held onto the SOUL, it would RESET the whole universe without the human's input.

The ERROR growls darkly, stamping his foot down in angry and then waves his fists around for a bit.

"*soulless wonder! rainbow freak!" Error snaps at the empty universe, it was only a matter of time now, before it RESET.

However, there was still a chance, he knew a way to destroy the universe without the human's input too.

The ERROR start to open his MENU-

Then he realizes someone had entered the universe, he spun around in time to see a flash of metal.

A sharp flash of pain and his SOUL screams as death tries to overtake him.

Something within him began screaming.

The ERROR blinks.

'*did i crash?' Error thinks dumbly, listening over his own static while he waits for the ERROR signs to fade from his sockets.

He had been struck across the ribs in a downwards fashion, his blue blood soaked into his clothes and dripped on his slippers.

"*oops. sorry bud. didn't see ya there." Came a droning voice from somewhere in front of him, looking up the ERROR narrows his sockets in order to see who this newcomer was.

Those ERROR floaters drift away... still, all he would make out was black and something shiny.

This was not how he wanted to spend his victory; bloody and looking like he had just walked out of a genocide route!

Reaching into his pocket, he grabs his glasses and shoves them on his face, he sees a bored-looking black-robed skeleton. Of course, he knew who this was, he watched the multiverse for aeons.

"* _death_." The ERROR growls at him, glitching badly, "ya _little brat_! ya not allowed to kill those not on ya list!"

"*oh? ya heard of me?" Reaper says with a forced smile, his orbits empty, there was no real joy to anything he said or did, lifeless...

"*yeah. i'm a fan of ya work. very impressive." Error growls out at the Grim Reaper, quickly bringing his hands up to grab his strings... over to see he had no hands.

They were becoming dust.

"*been a bother to many for a while now." Reaper told the ERROR, giving him a grin, "it ends. ya dead. over game. ya know the drill."

"*hahahahaha! yes! _yes_! death becomes me. i wear it well." Error told him with an insane grin, making the deadly skeleton jerk at his words before he smiles.

"*heh. i'll be sure to guide ya soul over." Reaper goes on to say, "because no matter who ya are. good. bad. rich. poor. beautiful. ugly. all are equal to death."

"*ya think this will end for good? over game? the games have only just started!" Error told him as he drops to his knees and falling forward, still, he managed to keep his neck up to stare at the other right in the sockets, "i go beyond death. ya hands can't reach me."

Reaper looked somewhat amused, no doubt heard many final speeches like this.

"*this ain't no swan song _mate_." Error snaps at him angrily, causing Death to look at him in shock for a moment, then glares, "i'll make ya life a living _hell_. mark my words _reaper_. ya made a deadly mistake getting in my way! _abandoning_ me! one ya regret for the rest of ya miserable _existence_. ya hear me?! one day i'll get my revenge!"

Reaper Sans watches slightly confused as he falls into dust- the ERROR grins as he did, really wishing he could have seen the look on the other's face when his SOUL vanishes right in front of him as he RESPAWNS in the Anti-Void. 


	76. Book 2:  Little Voice

Suddenly he felt like someone was with him.

Spinning around he sees no one.

The ERROR did not know how long it took for him to RESPAWN this time, yet the moment he had, he knew there was someone with him.

There was a small voice speaking to him... and it was not the Voices.

The ERROR listens intently... and he would have thought he needed to listen pass his own static, however, he was hearing this softly spoken voice under the static, they were just speaking to low for him to make out the words.

Suddenly he felt like he was being hugged.

"*... _i'm here_." The tiny voice echoes, making him frown deeply, " _i'm here. i'm here. i'm alive. i'm alive. please notice me mama. please. mama!_ "

The ERROR was stunned at the tiny voice.

And just moments after he RESPAWNS, he crashed. 


	77. Book 2:  I Hear You

The ERROR lay there, ceiling up at the human SOULs he had caught in his string, holding his hand up and pretending to grab them... he felt like he had done this before.

The crying came again.

That small voice that kept calling out to him, making his SOUL feel weird.

Error remembers it had started after Reaper had killed him, it had to have something to do with that gloomy moron.

"* _mama_." The voice calls to him.

"*i'm here." Error told the voice with a groan, "i hear ya."

The crying stop.

"* _mama_?" The voice questions.

Small cries came, much different than before.

For some reason, it set something inside of him off.

"* _don't cry. i'm here. i'm here with ya._ " Error went on to say, closing his sockets and tried to picture someone in front of him, " _my little brew. my sweet little shin. mama's here. it's ok. everything will be ok as long as we're together._ "

The words fell out of his jaws without him even knowing what he was fully saying.

The ERROR grabs his skull with both hands, glitching rapidly.

"*the hell?!" The ERROR's voice screams loudly. 


	78. Book 2: Lost Data

"*aftertale?" The ERROR growls at the name, there was a missing piece of data in one of the characters that he had to patch.

Entering the universe he starts to look around, searching out and reading through the many different files.

It was the Sans.

There was a huge chunk of data missing.

All of the genocide route data had gone with it too.

The ERROR quickly sets to work trying to find where this missing piece was.

"*or i can just delete it. save me the trouble." Error grumbles aloud, huffing as he sat upon a high tree that overlooked the snowy town filled with dust.

Suddenly Frisk's whole data was missing.

"*what?!" Error roars out in shock, glitching badly, "where? no wait. this is a good thing. i just had it here. so i can track it. it might lead me to the missing piece."

The ERROR's right socket became a series of windows inside, for only him to view, a keyboard that only he could see appeared in front of him and his fingers danced over the keys.

A slow smirk forms on his jaws over the next couple of hours.

"*got ya. ya damned glitch." Error says in murderous glee. 


	79. Book 2: Of Silence

The ERROR had been watching the glitch for a while, letting all the wrongs of this world slide passed him.

Currently, Geno was playing chess with his other self, After Sans, enjoying his new freed life to the full on the surface with his family and friends. It was a good happy ending.

"*why did i let ya go?" Error wonders aloud, he was seated in his home with only the Voices and his little voice he dubbed Shiro, naming it after the white of the Anti-Void surrounding him.

The little souling that grew inside of him was actually inside his SOUL, pass all the glitching he made it out one day- he went right away to find anything he could on skeleton's life cycle and found out that once soulings formed, they should leave their mother's SOULs.

For whatever reason, the souling was not leaving, which might be a good thing.

The ERROR checked his SOUL.

Normally his data was lost to even him, however, this time he could see it clearly.

And it showed that he was a Guardian.

Guardian of Silence.

Which made him laugh for days afterwards.

Completely confusing Ink during one of their FIGHTs but in the end, the Artist just sat with him and started laughing alongside him, until he grabbed the soulless wonder by his scarf and threw him a random universe.

Then the mega-glitch went back into his little hole and started studying his own data in more depth.

There was a lot of missing, the best thing he could think of, is that he was shattered into pieces. 

The missing piece seemed in the multiverse yet at the same time, in a different realm.

Nothing was making sense to him anymore.


	80. Book 2:  RESTART

  
  


ERROR.EXE HAS CRASHED

RESTART > REBOOT > REBOOT > CONFIGURATION > REBOOT > REINSTALLING DET- > REBOOT > REBOOT > REBOOT > REBOOT > REPAIRING MEMORY DATA > 1%...3%...10%....8%...10%...12%...19%...16%...20%...23%-

ERROR.EXE HAS CRASHED

> REBOOT > SANS_CHARACTER_ 404 > REBOOT > REBOOT > REBOOT > REBOOT > REINSTALLING DETER- > REBOOT > REPAIRING MEMORY DATA > 1%...4%...6%...10%...12%...14%...19%...20%...23%-

ERROR.EXE HAS CRASHED

ERROR.EXE HAS CRASHED

ERROR.EXE HAS CRASHED

REBOOT> NEW DATA INSTALLATION>

ERROR.EXE HAS CRASHED ERROR.EXE HAS CRASHED ERROR.EXE HAS CRASHED ERROR.EXE HAS CRASHED ERROR.EXE HAS CRASHED ERROR.EXE HAS CRASHED ERROR.EXE HAS CRASHED ERROR.EXE HAS CRASHED ERROR.EXE HAS CRASHED ERROR.EXE HAS CRASHED ERROR.EXE HAS CRASHED ERROR.EXE HAS CRASHED ERROR.EXE HAS CRASHED ERROR.EXE HAS CRASHED ERROR.EXE HAS CRASHED ERROR.EXE HAS CRASHED ERROR.EXE HAS CRASHED ERROR.EXE HAS CRASHED ERRO-

~~~~~~~~ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ ~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~ \/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/ ~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ ~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~ \/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/ ~~~~~~~~

LOST CONNECTION

~~~~~~~~ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ ~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~ \/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/ ~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ ~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~ \/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/ ~~~~~~~~

CONNECTED - SECURED

RESTART > REBOOT > CLEAN UP FILES > DEFRANMENTATION > CONFIGURATION > REINSTALLING DETERMINATION > SANS_CHARACTER _404 > REPAIRING MEMORY DATA > 1%...3%...5%...9%...13%...16%...19%...20%...23%...25%...29%...33%...34%...36%...40%...41%...45%...48%...50%...53%...59%...61%...65%...69%...71%...75%...78%...80%...81%...83%...84%...86%...91%...94%...97%...98%...99%-

SHUTTING DOWN!

RESTART!

'''

''

'

The ERROR opens his sockets and blinks at the whiteness of his realm.

And he knew everything- everything was fresh in his mind like he had just lived through it not long ago and that millennia had not passed.

Slowly sitting up he glances around at his home, nothing like the home of his Sweetpea, where he had beanbags dotted around for his friends to come over and hang out.

There was just one lone beanbag and it was his.

Suddenly he snorts, which turns into a giggle, which turns into a laugh, which turns into an insane uncontrollable laugher.

The ERROR did not know how long he sat there and laughed but the time he was finished he realized that his cheeks were bleeding, at some point during it all, he had been clawing at himself.

"*oh hubby. my dear hubby. hahaha. didn't i say that i would make ya life hell?" Error growls out in pure glee, "don't worry. shiro. my sweet daughter. you will be born. that doesn't mean i can't have a little _fun_."

The ERROR rose to his feet and looked to the right and then to left as if waiting for someone to jump out and reason with him.

"*hahaha. my love for ya has long grown cold." Error told the future Reaper, "i will build ya up. and break ya down piece by piece. i am very patient. and revenge is a dish best served cold."

The ERROR's mind went to his other offspring, Goth, Reaven, Shino, Radier... even Fresh. Did he care for them?

"*will i even care for my other self? what was it to me? my shadow?" Error questions as his mind went to Aftertale, when the current Genocide Sans was living his life well.

"*i wait. that human will true reset and then i'll my chance." Error told himself as he summons his keyboard, windows only he could see appears and he starts to open a new file, wanting to take notes, he needed to remember, remember everything that his Sweetpea had ever done for him over the years.

"*i understand sweetpea. i understand. and i don't hate ya for it." Error told his second love as he remembers his pained face, even if that was a lie, he had done everything in his power to make sure he was happy.

"*mama?" Came Shiro's voice.

"*oh? my princess of destruction is awake?" Error coos at the souling within him, "my little voice. my shiro. i think i know away for ya to be born. but first. we have to rip this whole multiverse apart."


	81. Book 2: Vain

Error had always been a very vain creature, it made a lot of sense when he actually sat down and thought about it.

Watching his shadow from the shadows of the SAVE SCREEN was a little bit strange even for him. The lost hope that came from the bloody glitch could be felt even from the distance he stood at- he had wrapped himself in his own strings, creating a cloak that stopped the sound of his own static from reaching the other.

'*so geno is back here.' Error thinks feeling numb, his own memories of that time came and went now, 'have i done everything that needs doing?'

The ERROR only half done his job now, the other half of his time was setting up the events that were to follow.

The universe, Silence Tales, with that Temple that belonged to him, it was hidden between the files. Placing records of that Temple inside Reaper Tale's archives. Crocheting flowers... lots and lots of flowers, in fact, to be sure, he had already started setting it up and there were still many years to go.

Of course, he had his research on skeletons, he needed to know and understand how and when everything worked when this Geno asked of him. Error watches the bloody glitch raise to his feet and glared at the screen in front of him; he felt his cheeks fill with magic- he had always been a vain creature.


	82. Book 2: Soon

It was getting close, it was getting so close!

The ERROR laughs like mad in his realm, the first steps were set and all he needed now was Death to come in and play hero with the bloody glitch.

'*did ya ever truly love me?' Error thought to himself which halts his strange laughing fit, 'or did ya just see me as a cure for ya own loneliness?'

With a huff, he opens a portal and rushes out to a random universe and starts destroying it without much care.

It did not take long for the Star Sanses to arrive. Surely Death will come sooner or later and then he will guide him to his dear shadow.


	83. Book 2: Ruin

  
  


The Destroyer of World kept up his ruinous course, going from one universe to the next, fighting and killing all he ever came across.

"*i need to become friends with nightmare." Error mumbles in through, remembering Sweetpea mention the darker side of the apple brothers like they were old friends.

They had to have been close right, if not, how else was Radier to come about?

"*sweet shino needs her brother." Error says with a nod, then looks around at the Star Sanses, who looked beyond exhausted, then snaps at them, "ya ain't the only ones who are tired. think about me for once!"

The ERROR charges at them, throwing his strings out and summoning the puppets of this world that he had already captured. Those monsters kept and fought against them.

"*Keep going! Don't stop for them!" Ink calls over to his friends, "They'll come back when this world RESETs!

Error watches from behind his puppets, wiggling his fingers as he controls them, seeing through their eyes that was displayed in the form of hundreds of tiny windows inside his right socket.

'*where are ya reaper?! it's almost tim-' Error halts his thoughts and all his actions, the monsters all fell to the ground, causing the Star Sanses to glance over to him, readying themselves for something else.

The ERROR opens a portal and steps through, quickly closing it before they could even react.

"*the pin! i forgot the pin!" Error roars at his Anti-Void, the Voices around him laugh and start talking, "ugh! i never asked sweetpea why or how!"

The ERROR flops down onto his beanbag, waiting for the Anti-Void to heal his many wounds before deciding what to do next.

"*this is all ya fault reaper!" Error snaps loudly, "because of _you_..."

The ERROR fell silent.

A little confused by his own words, his SOUL ached badly and all he wanted was Reaper or Error, his Sweetpea, to come and give him a hug or something. ...but he was alone, had been for a very long time.


	84. Book 2: The Promise

The ERROR decides that he would live for his offspring. To give them a better future.

They were everything he had, well, Shiro was the only one with him at the moment. But he remembers...

Suddenly the ERROR sat up and reaches into his subspace, something he could not even remember doing since it was so long ago- it had actually be locked until a little while ago.

Error takes out the star locket, opening it that sweet melody he loves so much began to play. Reaching into his pockets, he takes out his glasses and slips them onto his face, then opens the photos.

Tears filled his sockets when he saw the old faces of his offspring, his friends, his... Reaper. And Sweetpea. "*i will make sure each of ya are born. i promise." Error told the images and then shut it tight, planning never to open it again until his shadow vanishes.


	85. Book 2: Insanity

The ERROR stares at the Genocide Sans, his shadow, who was silently crying as he watches their brother Papyrus die at the hands of Frisk again, unable to do anything to stop it.

Red socket swift to the screen where the scene took place.

Error remembers that his Sweetpea dealt with Frisk later on too.

A slow grin crept onto his jaws.

"*hehahahahaha!" The ERROR laughs as he back into a glitchy portal, his madness came and went in waves, and if he notices that feeling, he would leave his shadow, "i don't want to! i'll never let ya go! i find a way to save ya too!"

The ERROR drops to his knees, he heard his little voice speaking with him, and he regains his self-control, not wanting to scare his sweet Shiro."*i'm ok shiro. mama is ok." Error told her sweetly as he rose to his feet, "and look. it's time to greet ya father. let's go."


	86. Book 2: Boom!

The ERROR broke down the walls of Reaper Tale, rushing inside and causing as much chaos as he could when he entered.

It did not take long before he had gained the attention of the monsters of this place. The Warriors of this realm encircled him, all ready for war.

"*heh. here comes the boom!" Error calls to him and slaps his fingers, twenty ERROR Gaster Blasters appeared and he fired without pause.

He had them all dancing to his glitchy beat, on their tiptoes, not giving them any chance to recover.

The moment that Death came, he knew it.

Turning he sees an enraged Reaper staring at him.

"* _hiiiii~_ " Error sang to him, raising a hand and wiggling his fingers in a strange wave, "i came all this way just for _you_. ain't ya honoured." Reaper did not say anything, just raised his weapon spread out his wings and prepared for battle.


	87. Book 2: Kiss Chase

"*the monsters of this universe are op." Error comments as he pulls at the strings, causing a new wave of puppets to attack Reaper, "ya don't want to hurt them. but ya can't help it if there throwing themselves at ya. haha."

The ERROR was really just making the monsters touch the Grim Reaper, he grins which and every time that pained expression across his former mate's features when they fell to dust around him.

"*i think i've done enough." Error says as he gets up from the building top he was hiding on and jumps down to the city's street.

The mega-glitch causes more to rush at him and he ran just behind one of them that was going in from the front.

As soon as they started turning to dust, Error bursts through, coming socket to socket with Reaper who stares in surprise.

"*hello." Error says as he closes the gap and pushes his teeth onto Reaper's, at the same time he grabs hold of the Gaster Blaster cloak pin at the front and ripped it off.

Shockingly Reaper closes his sockets for a second, no doubt enjoying the feeling of being kissed for the very first time.

Then the ERROR places a hand on his sternum and pushes him back hard, making him fall onto his rear.

The shock expression that slowly came across Reaper's face was a treat, he made him grin boldly when he noticed that the deadly skeleton was now holding his jaws rubbing them.

Error stood above him tossing the cloak pin up and down in his hand, waiting for Death to realize this.

Gradually Reaper looks to him, a questionable gaze, then his sockets went empty when he sees the cloak pin and his hand went down to his front, grabbing for something that was not there."*tag. ya it." Error told him turning and opening a portal, "if ya want this back. come get me."


	88. Book 2: Follow

Error rushes from one universe to the next, opening and closing portal one after another, grinning like mad the whole time.

Normally when he opens a portal, he would have a firewall up so that no one could trace where he was going however, he left a clear trail for Death to follow.

And he knew that he was open a couple of universes behind- at times he was glancing behind as he leaves the universe and close the gateway, just as a black mist opens and Reaper was just visible.

Deciding this was enough and the Reaper had used at least half of his magic, maybe more if he was going by Death of the past, the went into Aftertale.

And stood in an open icy cave.

Reaper appears.

The ERROR losing his grin, it seemed that Death was having fun by that smile.

'*i'm willing to bet that he has not even noticed he's smiling.' Error thinks as he tossing the clock pin up and down once more.

"*found ya." Reaper told him stepping forwards, "give that back."

"*do ya really want it back?" Error questions him with a smirk, to which Reaper looks at him with a frown, "enjoying yourself?"

That stunned look was back when Reaper realizes that he had been having fun.

"*i won't give it back. not until ya tag me." Error told him with a bold grin, "but i'll willing to give ya a handicap. if ya get my shadow. ya get me too."

"*what?" Reaper asks gazing down at the ERROR's feet, the only light in this cave was a couple of echo flowers that had managed to surround their cold surrounding, causing two light shadows to appear under him.

Error rips open the in between files and walks in backwards.

"*follow me death." Error told him firmly, keeping his grin on his jaws, "and when this is all over. tell me if it was worth it."Death follows after him without fear.


	89. Book 2: Deadly Dance

The Grim Reaper's shocked reaction brought to mind when Error was standing in the place of the Genocide Sans.

After watching the exchange and then the bloody glitch casting Death out of his realm by clicking his fingers; Error stayed for a little bit longer, just silently watching his former self in sadness.

The ERROR kept hidden in the darkness for a few weeks- day after day the Grim Reaper would come without fail.

And Error had opened a small portal, getting ready for what was to come- his preparations included popcorn and a chocolate milkshake...and he filmed it... some habits were hard to break...

Sure enough, he was in for a treat as he saw himself fighting against Reaper, giving the deadly skeleton hardly any breathing room.

...and from this point of view, he could see the blush on both of their cheeks...

This was no longer a FIGHT, it had become a dance.

It was like the pair were flirting with each other through their attacks...

Error growls lightly as he brings a hand up, removing his glasses and rubbing his sockets- was that how it really was?

The ERROR was sure that Geno had noticed him by now, he could not truly remember every piece of detail, however, there were times he glanced in his direction and Error had to make sure his glitches were not showing through the cloak he made out of his strings, it hid his form.

Error listens intently to the pair when Geno realizes that he could no longer cast Reaper out.

"*what?! no!" Came his old voice, causing the ERROR to lean forward- Geno looked ready to murder Reaper, "look. fine." he went on, looking away from Death, "you can come here. but only to get rid of this error character."

Error watches Reaper nod.

"*for now. get lost. i don't want ya here. come back later." Geno barks at Reaper, facing away slightly and folding his arms over his bloody ribs in almost a protective way.

Reaper had already started forming a black portal behind him, stepping back he calls out, "*ok. see ya later lover!"

"*i ain't your-" Geno starts as death vanishes, "-lover..."

The ERROR hears the heavy sigh, then watches as he studies the darkness around him.

Error opens his cloak slightly, allowing his own static noise to bleed through, just as Geno made his rounds, listening intently for something.

The mega-glitch saw the bloody glitch pause.

"*so you're error huh?" Geno calls to the darkness; the ERROR starts to move forward, dragging his feet and taking a couple of short steps. "you have been with me for a long time. and i didn't even know it."

The ERROR halts, looking down.

'*i want to bring ya happiness.' Error suddenly thinks, surprised by his own thoughts, 'i want him to have the same kind of joy i had. that my sweetpea gave me...'

"*heh. you stole something off reaper." Geno went on with a soft smile, staring into the darkness, "you might want to give it back. he'll stop chasing you."

'*i doubt that's the only reason he's chasing me...' Error thought when he remembered the kiss, 'might want me dead after that.'

Geno stands there, with that small gentle smile... yes. Error really wanted to do everything in his power to let his shadow have the same life he had experienced. Because while there was great pain, there was also much to rejoice as well.

Geno turns, his broken audio for his walk sounded out.

Error reaches for the cloak pin in his subspace and then carefully tosses towards his former self.

The metal pin hit the floor, causing the bloody glitch to jump and spin around.

Then he just stares at the Gaster Blaster pin with interest.

The ERROR opens a portal and leaves Geno to his own thoughts.

'*i'll make ya happy. geno. i swear. i'll make sure we have our offspring. and we have a great life!' Error thinks purposefully, glaring at the white of his home. 


	90. Book 2: Crazy

The ERROR mind was spinning as he tries to remember everything, one little question appears into his mind:

'*how did shiro have a body?' Error ponders over this matter, thinking of the time his second son Raven was born, Shiro had held the phone and recorded it, 'do i get her a body by that time?' 

It seemed unlikely. 

Error had completely taken over a broken Future Tale and moved everything over to his 'Silence Tales'- his Temple was complete and now he had followers as Silence rather than the ERROR. 

The technology there was one of the most advanced in the Multiverse, passing even Time Tale's tech. 

On one side of the planet was future technology and all the other side were ancient buildings and old traditions. 

Of course, he had needed to add followers to the world. 

So he went to dying worlds and took only the skeletons there, then dumped the rest into different worlds at the request of the Sanses.

The ERROR even did something he hated, he saved 'fan' characters- skeletons only. It was one of his pet peeves that the Voices did, however, they came in handy for this kind of thing, where he wanted a world where only skeletons lived... for the moment. 

The Sanses knew what was going on but the Papyrueses did not. 

Then the ERROR tried out his new settings as Guardian Silence. 

He sped up the time inside a dying universe, just to see if he could and once he knew it worked, did the same with Silence Tales. 

The Sanses, Papyruses and the skeleton Fan characters had done a good job in breeding and spreading out once he brought but time to be in line with what was standard in the multiverse. 

He had also commission all the Sanses there to work out different projects, given them lots of data to help. 

When he returned once time settled, he was rather pleased with the offsprings words. He had known this would happen and had said farewell to all those who were working for him once he had sealed up the universe. 

While all this was going on Reaper was showering Geno with gifts, Error even helped moved stuff around when they were busy, just to keep it neat and tidy. 

And Error made a Reaper Doll during his star gazing moments... 

The ERROR knew right away what this meant.

He kept it to one side waiting for the right moment to give it to his shadow.

And that moment came when he noticed Geno sleeping on the floor.

The ERROR slowly crept over to him, watching his sleeping form carefully- he was half-blind and the dim lighting in the SAVE SCREEN did not help, so he had to get rather close to determine if his shadow was actually sleeping or not.

It seemed so, he was lying flat on his back not moving at all. 

Error stood there with narrowed sockets, not even bothering with his glasses. 

Error creeps closer and places the doll on his side, now that he this near he could see that yes, his sockets were shut. 

The mega-glitch began watching the bloody glitch, staring at the face that he once had, the life that he was had and the life he would have to come.

Realize that he had been there too long, he stands, then spins around and leaves that space, going into his Anti-Void. 

While being next to Geno his SOUL felt whole like he had found his missing piece... 

"*that fate character did mention something about layers?" Error mumbles to himself as he flops down into his beanbag, "best not think about time and space. it's enough to drive anyone crazy. and i ain't crazy. ya hear that voices!"


	91. Book 2: New

The ERROR's thoughts went to Fresh, Sweetpea's first son. 

He could not remember if his Echo had said how he was made- Error frowns deeply, watching the human SOULs moves rapidly around in the container, trying to escape. 

It was no use. 

The Destroyer of World sighs heavy, analysing, pondering and meditating. 

The answer still was not coming. 

Did Sweetpea have a mate? How was Fresh born?

The ERROR shivers when he felt a new universe appear. And it was not a copy, it really was a brand new alternate universe, an original story to their Multiverse, a '#0'. 

With a huff, he opens a portal to the Void and hurries through, glancing around at the files there, he spots the new universe- its main gateway would be in the Doodlesphere but the Void was like a map that showed all placement of the universes. 

Error shortcutted and read the name.

"*'underlust?'" Error says in confusion, that did not seem right so he reread it, "under _ lust _ ?"

A bad feeling went through him and he really did not want to see what was inside.

The ERROR takes a copy of the gateway and vanishes through a portal he quickly opened- on the other side, he flops down into his beanbag, then opens a window to study this universe.


	92. Book 2: *slap*

"*Aww! Error!" Ink cries out with a pout, rubbing his sore cheek that had been slapped across by the mega-glitch.

"*what were ya thinking?!" Error roars at him, his voice went high pitch and broke off a few times, "letting a universe like that into our multiverse!"

"*But it looked interesting!" Ink explains happily, earning him another slap on his other cheek. 

The Artist was currently hanging from his string, completely bound; Error had caught him off guard and without any friends to come to his aid. 

"*delete it!" Error snaps at him, "we should have some standards!" he points his finger into Ink's face, "we can't have a universe when the creature to nothing but do 'the deed' with every breathing thing!"

"*...but it's already up and running!" Ink told him with a grin, "once a new au installed. It'll do something bad to the multiverse if you try and take it away."

"*...i notice you seem to know ya job at the strangest of times." Error says dryly, with a defended look about him. Most things Ink would act like he had no idea what the ERROR was talking about but he knew, either was stupid and both did their jobs. 

"*Error! Its been so long since we had a new universe!" Ink says excitedly, actually bouncing in the strings somehow, "I'm looking forward to where the story goes!"

"*...it ya even look at the summary to it?" Error growls out darkly, "to ya know what kind of world it is?"

"*Yeah! Should be interesting!" Ink cries out happily, he leans forward and hugs the ERROR-

...wait.

"*how did ya get out of my strings!" Error questions, glitching against the hug. Ink was knocked away and held hard on the cave's floor. 

Error hugs himself as he glitches wildly.

"*i told ya before not to touch me!" Error snaps in angry, his vision went bad as ERROR signs flicker across his red orbits. 

"*Come on Error!" Ink cries out, sounding too close to him; he quickly steps back, "We don't really have that many universes. It's the copies that fill most of the spaces. All with their own story!"

Error growls and steps back again, this time hitting against the hard cold wall- he did a mental count of the #0s. 

Undertale #0- which was the Seed Universe and untouchable. Those inside could not leave and no one could go inside. Three main branches came out of the Undertale file, each one going in a different direction. These three than slip into hundreds. 

Then these 'new' universe came along, with different names. 

Reapertale.  
Aftertale.  
Spectretale.   
Timetale.  
Dreamtale.  
Murdertale.  
Underfell.   
Underswap.   
Dancetale.  
Horrortale.  
Dusttale.

Underlust. 

"*ya greedy." Error snaps at him, "why can't ya just be satisfied with the ones we have?!" 

The ERROR walks forward and slaps him again, just because he could.


End file.
